The Secret War
by Patmos
Summary: COMPELTE!Set after season 8, an ancient evil rises trying to fuse his world of darkness to the real world. It's up to the Charmed Ones, as other allies will join them to prevent this evil scheme. Prue will wave her magic again. High ACTION!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CHARMED and it's characters it is a property of WB and Contanstance M. Burge.

However some characters you dont recognize from the show are all mine. Thanks

**Proluge**

PRESENT DAY AT THE ELDERS PLACE

They sense a new threat a new evil, demonic residents have been unleashed from different dimensions. The elders are in a meeting as well as their Whitelighters. Things are happening so fast. Warlocks, monsters and fiendish entities living centuries ago, were freed to roam the human world.

Odin: It's getting worse every now and then, demons from other

Dimensions have entered the real world

Elder Ben: We just can't sit and wait, we must act NOW!

Odin: I'm ordering and sending all Whitelighters and tell their

Charges about this matter, and see what help could they give

Elder Ben: Of course! those in the magic world, and the Halliwells

Odin: Yes! The Charmed Ones must be warned

Sandra: this task might be too hard for them

Odin: This evil must be vanquish

Elder Ben: but this is way too different,

Odin: that's why we need all the help we can get, right now,

before this unknown Realm….merge in the world of ours

Sandra: If that unknown world merges with the real world will

be in a total destruction. We don't have much time,

as evil worlds will simultaneously be releasing

Hundreds of dark minions from their cell

Odin: That's precisely the problem, we will need more good souls

To win this far, for the greater good

Sandra: A very fatal war!

From AHBL, post events, after Prue was killed by Shax, the remaining sisters were grieving and unable to bring her back. Her death paves way to another the introduction of their half-sister Paige. The power of three was whole again.

In the after life, after she was killed. Prue's spirit wanders the world not of souls but of an unknown universe, unfamiliar to her, she should be seeing Andy or her Mom and Grams by now but it's all unlikely, when she feels some force within her a force that keeps growing even in her bodiless form. Then there's another force like a magnet attracting her. All of a sudden she feels that there's a certain energy pulling her under. As she then found out summoned by an unknown someone, dressed in a white gown with burns at the bottom. Prue stood in the center of a place that resembles a fireless bonfire in the ground, her figure is glowing. When she stepped out, the glow was gone in the place surrounded by nothingness.

SOMEWHERE

Girl: YOU!

Prue: where am I? Who are you?

Girl: I'm Kori you must be Prue?

Prue: How did you know my name? (confused)

Kori: I always knew

Prue: this doesn't make sense, I'm dead, I should be in the spirit world

with grams and mom and not here (looking around)

Kori: But something brought you here, and it's for a reason

Prue: yeah…whatever that reason is, I wish I could go back and be

with my sisters, but I just can't, I died

Kori: and it's something that has to happen!

Prue: excuse me! (squinting)

Kori: now you're reborn

Prue: what? What do you mean?

Kori: your death paved way for something new both you and your sisters.

Prue: you've been speaking in a different language here, I'm

already lost and you're making it more serious.

Kori: you're not lost, something is written for you Prue

Prue: and what is that?

Kori: something for you to find out and The Charmed Ones

Prue: OK! You said I was reborn, which could mean that I'm alive

Again! If that so why not get me back to my sisters, to be able to

complete the power of three to vanquish Shax the one who killed me

Kori: his already dead!

Prue: dead, how? (in a loud and demanding tone) what is going on

Here? where the Hell am I?

Kori: A Shelter, a sanctuary to heal your wounds

Prue: why cant' you just talk it straight to me? Or you're just wasting

my time.

Kori: TIME! There's no time in this place Prue, the moment you died

Your timeline stopped, while the ones you left behind have

moved on.

Prue: you're saying that they have carried out, after I departed

The girl in white nod at her signifying yes as an answer, from that reaction she felt shock, as she keep on checking her self down to her toes to her knees looking at her hands. Where is she? what happened to Piper and Pheobe after the Shax incident? questions are mounting and swooping in her head. Had she gone for so long? Will she get back if ever she's alive? Is she trapped in limbo? Is this Kori a friend or some warlock? trying to kill her again.

Prue: (loosing her patience, as she point her right index finger at her)

You will tell me everything! aLL that I want to know and all I

Need to know! (a voice with a command)

Kori: it's coming!

Prue: to hell with all this crap!

She then started to feel strange, feeling again the same force that attracted or led her to this place where Kori is. She felt a bit dizzy holding her forehead then her chest, she even felt suffocated. Kori just staring at her smiling. In an instant Prue started to blaze, as her figure is glowing so is Kori, orbs of motley lights surrounding as it form a bind between them. Prue was unable to move she's helpless at what's happening while Kori shut her eyes and meditating, in no time Prue did the same. Both of them were wrapped by a force an energy that depicts itself in a form of a corona. Then it all stopped, Prue still stand motionless and speechless.

Kori: there's something you have to know

Kori puts her hands on Prue's head and run it down to her eyes as she

Closes them gently. Kori transferred a vision on Prue, a scene after her death. Several images, her sisters her dad are in tears of her lost, then an unfamiliar face was welcomed by Piper and Phoebe at the manor. They hug and laugh, but still something is missing, she also heard Piper whisper her name. Then she saw the power of three again but without her and with another, soon she knew who she was, a half-sister by her Mom through her whitelighter Sam. She came to knew her half sister as Paige. She saw the scenes, their battles, the pain, the agony and nearly death, but foremost the love ,the bond as well as the triumph. As she started to feel something, part of the scenes made her rapturous knowing Piper, Phoebe and Paige are fine, the other part made her sad that she can feel that they are longing to have her back and to meet her new sister. She has a will a will to be with them again. Then the vision was over. Kori let go of her hands and Prue opened her eyes as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Prue: I see, time has pass so fast, things have gone by (sobbing voice)

(eyes on Kori) how..?

Kori: I did what must be done, you have a duty Prue..as well as them

They need you as much as you need them

From her tears she's wondering, suddenly hesitant to go back, as she knew the Power of Three can go on without her. But in her heart she wants to be with them.

Kori and Prue teleported somewhere else. This time the place is eerie the atmosphere is ruled by lights and thunder. A presence oppositely good is in the air. Ten furry creatures came to surface, not the typical man looking demons, but monsters, whose head resembles that of a bat with the body of a boogeyman with a feet and hands of a lion. Both the girls knew the terrible situation especially Prue, but Kori seems to be calm, In a sudden blink the creatures strike the smash began! Prue still having her power uses her TK and hurled 3 monsters on the rocks while the other two came to attack she leap and gave each a double kick. While Kori uses her telepathic abilities blasting off the creatures derived from channeling her Psychic energy into a projectile. Prue still in action punching and kicking then hurling all 5 off, the other landed in a pointed rock and was stab in the back then died. Now she need to use her astral projection and went inside the monster blowing it to bits. Returning again to her body before she could get hurt. Still hurling the 3 left when all of a sudden she wave her hands and out come a transparent force that resembles a disc blade and sliced the remaining monsters. She was surprise at what she did. Kori in a one final projectile decapitated the remaining foe till it explodes. After that Prue was wondering about her new power, Kori told her it's a _psychic blade_, formed when both her mind and matter are in full union, her powers are growing and so the ones she will meet later on. She asked why Kori took her to this place, but receive no response, she even ask where are they?

Kori: in another wasteland where creatures we fought and others alike

reside, they are about to invade your world, unless they are

stopped

Prue: then why didn't anyone…?

Kori: coz no one can! The real world may end up the same as

This (spreading her hands pertaining to the place)

Prue: this is way too horrible! More than me and my sisters fought

Before, it's.. it's..(can't use the right term)

Kori: PURE EVIL!

Prue was more than shock she was terrified! At the term Kori spoke, She felt fear like nothing she felt before. They both look at each other their eyes met and neither said a word Prue's eyes were puzzled. She thought if this is the duty Kori has been talking too. She came to mind that she can't and most of all she wont risk her sisters' lives. Kori held her hand and shifted back where they were.

Prue: Piper, Phoebe and even Paige! They're already enjoying

the rewards they long since deserved.. and I don't want to

take that away from them. Can't you see? it's over!

Kori: and this one has begun!

Prue: I rather face a second death, just to save them

Kori: but you can't either way, they can't unless you're whole. Those

Creatures you've seen are gradually entering the real world.

Several others will arrive. The world will be change by an _Ancient _

_Evil_

Prue: Ancient Evil?

Kori: an entity whose only goal is to fuse the world of darkness in the

Human plane, that being bowed to seek revenge to your kind

Prue: my kind? as in witches or….

Kori: enough has been said it's up for you the Charmed Ones

Prue: (feeling desperate gasping for breath) this isn't happening, what

Can I do to prevent this?

Kori: that's why you were reborn and there's something new for them

as well. And now is the time to be Whole!

Prue: I just don't know, I really don't know! Why'd they keep

Weighing our shoulders?

Kori: all the answers will dawn in time, you will not be alone,

Prue: I still don't and can't understand….

Kori: whatever happens you should always be together, and remember

this _"In your darkest hour, the Great Light will shine it's power"_

_GO!_

That said Kori waved her hand to Prue and she was gone, finally be with her beloved siblings for the second chance.

A/N: Pls. Review, it will deside if I continue this story or not. Antway Thanks and I hope you enjoy


	2. Act 1

Post _Forvever Charmed,_ just a couple of months after, the remaining Halliwells are living a demon-free environment. Piper and Leo, Phoebe still waiting for her right guy, Paige and Henry has their lives running to what they wish for, enjoying to live like normal couples only worrying the stress of everyday living which is absolutely natural and nothing supernatural. As for their friend Billie Jenkins who was once an enemy, is also doing the same, yet occasionally applying her gifts to aid the others who are in need. Still none of them knew something is coming in their horizon.

AT THE MANOR (PRESENT DAY)

Afternoon, Piper just came home from her restaurant holding a bag of groceries and went straight at the kitchen. There Leo stands and gave her a kiss.

Piper: hi! How's my boys?

Leo: upstairs, Wyatt is playing Chris taking a nap

Piper came to put her arms around Leo

Piper: maybe we should take a nap too

Leo: oh Piper…

Piper:. Na…. I'll settle for tonight

Goes to fix the kitchen table

Leo: Phoebe called and she said she's dropping by 7:30

Piper: and Paige,

Leo: she'll visit but said she'll be late waiting for Henry

Piper: enjoying there finally fulfilled marriage

Leo: the same like we were

Piper: yeah but only this time they have no elders and demons

To think about, unlike when we used to

Leo: we got over that Piper

They hug and kissed again. As something caught Piper's attention in the coffee table, a table always busy 5 years ago by someone close to her. As she went near, what she saw on the table brought back old scenarios as she slowly pick it up. It was a camera, an old camera, that belongs to her eldest sister, whose unfortunately not with her or with them especially in this time that their battle has been put to finish.

Leo: oh must be Wyatt playing some stuffs at the attic, sorry I forgot to

Piper: it's alright! (melancholic voice)I just felt something, somehow

I wish Prue is with us, right now, I think she'd be happy to see

Her nephews, we won our love, Phoebe stable and being able

To meet Paige. She could be here with us talking and laughing

Living normal lives again. But.. it just cant (teary eyed)

Leo: Piper Prue, did what she had to do, it's the way things worked

out, and she made her will, it gave you something in return

you found Paige

Piper: maybe we could still found Paige, in another way without Prue

Dying

Leo places his left hand on his wife's shoulders comforting her in this moment, as Piper rest her head on Leo's left shoulder. The phone rings, Leo answered it

Leo: oh Hi! Phoebe!... Sure, ok..

Piper: Phoebe? what? (wiping her tears away)

Leo: she said she'd drop by, she just feels weird lately

Piper: really ! and Paige having

Leo: I thought of Paige doing a routine with Henry

Piper smirking at Leo. Half an hour later something strange went through Piper in the sun room, she looked around but everything seems plain ordinary, Phoebe walk in and calls Piper,

Phoebe: Hi Piper,

Piper: how's work?

Phoebe: I sort of passed it, then had you know a date out

Piper: by who?

Phoebe: nothing personal just being practical with my life

Piper: practical like what, sleeping with every guy you dated, Phoebe

Phoebe: I know Piper, I'm not that desperate, and I didn't slept with

Him..him… (Piper's face curious) never mind..

As they make funny faces at each other,

Piper: feeling weird lately? Or just_ overworked!_

Phoebe: hmmm! I feel a little awkward, don't know, just that of

Way back long ago or something, but it's not the kind

Feeling during our _emergencies_ before

Piper: well, so much for that, the house has been quiet sometime and

Clean, no more furniture damage every week to fix or buy every

Time we host parties for unwelcomed warlock visitors, gladly

They all burned up..

Phoebe: they kept us real busy for the past eight years, sometimes I

miss the action..

Piper: and I don't…c'mon we're all doing fine and

A loud bang was heard from above, it came from the Attic no less.

Phoebe: and doing the same thing just like before, wont this…that

know how to rest

Piper: indeed they took a time for a couple of months and here they

Are again

The two went to the stairs looked up then went to check the attic. Piper murmuring having thought that Wyatt must be playing tricks and stuffs in there, that cause the sound, or it could be like their always ever warlock stuffs eying the Book of Shadows. As soon as they got there, stunned at what they saw the attic is really a mess they look quickly if the book is in its place and it is, didn't change. But they heard a very familiar voice, a voice they never heard half-a decade ago a voice second that of their mom that took care and always protected them. As they move their eyes to where the voice came from, Piper and Phoebe froze, had their mouths open in utter disbelief, but it's real they knew it really is real. A moment they've long been wanted much, much earlier, as their eyes become fix to none other than their older sister Prudence Halliwell, standing before the main attic window as she is smiling at her sisters. She too was shock and cant believe but at last she knew she is alive, reborn and in the place she calls home

Prue: Hi! Piper, Hi Phoebe

(she spread her arms ready and been waiting to hug them)

Piper: (beginning to tears) Pr…ue

Phoebe: (watery eyes) Prue

Piper and Phoebe run towards her sobbing and quickly hugged her. They hug like forever, as if they would never ever separate again. Sobbing and a cry of relief echoes through the place still they hug tight as Prue runs her right hand at Piper's back and her left at Phoebe's. Both three of them are in tears, tears of Happiness that has been longed for so long.

Piper: I missed you so much, why now? Lots of things happened

(crying)

Prue breaking from their hug looking at her and smiling

(to Piper touching her cheeks) "I know, I'm here now"

Phoebe: God knows Prue, how much I waited for this,

(Phoebe hug her again still crying)

Then as three of them stands smiling at each other.

Earlier, when they all hug, little did they notice someone is by the attic door watching them. As she saw, she too was moved to tears but didn't bother to join first. She felt a bit outcast, like she was some kind of a stranger. Yet she feels very joyous of what she witness. Prue then sets her eyes to her and

Prue: you must be Paige? (still being strange but feeling something)

Piper and Phoebe were carried away to notice her, they just did after Prue called her name.

Piper: oh Paige,

Prue walked towards her, they just stared at each other, felt a little strange for both of them. Prue broke the silence and gave her a hug. Paige reluctant, but hugs her back and unknowingly tears run down her cheeks

Paige: finally I met you. (blushing)

Prue: me too. Maybe we could have time to know each other well!

I know it's not as fast as it is, but you're my sister and you

Are a Halliwell

Paige looks very carefully at her older sister teary eyed then smiling

Paige: you really are beautiful

Prue: just like you,

All four of them hug together. A hug that outclass the first, it seems more than eternity. The feel of rupture and bliss, the feel of being whole as sisters. Something they thought would never ever happen. But then it did. They hug more tightly as if anyone of them refused to let go and a sunshine smile can be painted in all their faces. Unknown to them at that moment something magical happened to the Book Of Shadows. The Triquetra logo lit up several times. Signifying a bond, a bond that became more intact from the very moment on.

The four sisters at the living room still fresh from their reunion, with an ounce of laughter in their expressions.

Piper: so what happened after you died?

Prue looking at Piper about to answer her sisters question. Just before she speaks a word a fireball came out of the blue. Prue used her eyes redirected the blast back to its thrower. Phoebe dodge as well as Paige hiding at the back of the couch Piper looking around for the next possible assault, then out come a demon. Piper had him explode and blew the next. While Prue threw the next one who followed. Phoebe running towards the just shimmered in Warlock and gave him a flying kick. Paige checks her place saw demons coming over she called for a furniture table and landed it on 3 demons.

Piper: hey! That's a 500 dollar you just whacked!

Paige: sorry, it's urgent

Prue kept on throwing away coming demons, deflected two fireballs and hurled it back as their foes burned meanwhile Phoebe still kicking some ass and had Piper blew it. Paige run across the stairway, another one shimmered in she called for the lamp and orbed it to her enemy's head. Prue saw the debris around the house, the pointed edges, use her TK and stab some more. Demonic drones kept shimmering in, hurling fireballs across the manor. The four sisters running and dodging every blast then they counter attack. Phoebe using her martial arts skills delivering chops to those near her reach. Piper still exploding the other demons. Paige orbs from place to place and called some bladed utensils from the kitchen and had it impaled on them. Prue used her new power the Psychic blade and slice five, Piper explode the remaining, Before Paige orbs for another attack object, two demons shimmered to escape Prue using her TK right before the other manage to vanish and had it hurl near Phoebe. Phoebe aiming for a chop but right before her hand landed it just released some sort of energy and fry the demons head until it burned to dust. (a/n: Morality bites! It's called _penance wave_, an energy absorbed thru her empathic ability, returning her opponents evil desire as a frying blast)

Phoebe: (looking at her right hand) what the hell did I just do?

Piper and Paige saw what occurred and was staring at Phoebe gloriously in disbelief.

Prue: your powers are advancing Pheebs, just like the future we saw

Phoebe: so are you, how did you slash them all?..

Prue: one of my new powers it's a Psychic blade

Piaige: know what, I hate the two of you

(Phoebe teasing Paige in her facial expressions)

Piper: (points at Phoebe) you now have active power!

Phoebe: something I always wanted.

Piper: and don't run into any baseball player

Phoebe: I haven't met one yet…(laughing)

Piper looks around the house. Then they went through the hallway across the front door. And looks around again, the manor's ground floor is in a total mess, broken mirrors, furnitures burnt couches, cloths bruised walls and debris scattered

Piper: oh my…what a mess again, it will cause me another bucks for

Fixing ..hmm.grrr…

Paige: at least you had your handy man, and don't worry for the wage

Phoebe: back in action, sooner than I thought

Prue: after all these years, we still can't fight the demon of cleanliness

Piage: as always..but we did great, the four of us a dream team..

Prue: (smiling) I like that..

Piper is annoyed swinging her hands across the air as she walks at this untidy house. Followed her sisters at the kitchen to have a break for a coffee. There they are Prue, Phoebe and Paige holding their cups. Piper went into the stove to hot a water then to the sink and find her knives and other utensils are gone.(she really loves cooking but right now a shortage of equipment) She was really mad, and turns her head to

Piper: PAIGE! Where did you orb my stuffs?

Paige: uh oh! Sorry, I just barrowed it for demon toast..

Piper: ok.. there goes, the house is a mess, I can't cook right now and

I… wait where's Leo and my kids?

Blue lights came by three figures became visible Leo holding Chris with Wyatt at his side.

Leo: When demons attack Wyatt orbed us for safety at Magic School

(he saw Prue) HI! Prue!( went and goes to hug her welcome)

Prue: been a long time, I'm glad about you and Piper and hey, are

These my nephews? (Leo nodded) their so cute and beautiful

Just like their Aunt Prue

Phoebe: Aunt Phoebe as well

Paige: and Aunt Paige precisely

Piper: especially their mom!

All eyes on Piper. They kept joking and laughing a moment. As Prue lowered and hold Wyatt's hand, Wyatt looking at Prue then grinned. Prue also smiled and pinched Wyatt's cheeks.

Piper: hey little guy, this is Aunt Prue, mommy's eldest sister

Enjoying the moment their feeling right now. Joking, teasing, laughing smiling, just like the old days, the only difference is their all together, tied together in one house

ELDERS PLACE

Elder Ben: we just receive the news, a number of our whitelighters

were Ambush, others were seriously wounded, several

demons from other dimensions have already infiltrated

the mortal Plane, started killing innocents. Worst things

worst the monsters have arrive preying for an innocent

Sandra: magic might be exposed

Odin: the Cleaners will handle it

Elder Ben: they can work it out, but it will just repeat the act, unless

This evil will be stop for good

In the middle of their conference a sudden force attack, rumblings and thunderous impact shaking their sanctuary. As the Cloven Hood being appeared together with it's minions in full battle gear.

Elder Ben: how did you get in here!

Cloven Hood: wretched fools! now's the time, exterminate them!

Armies of warlocks and upper level demons came in from the unknown, Sandra and the other Elders fought back with their Whitelighters, but their outnumbered. Exchange of energy projectiles and lightning throws across the white place, arrows and lightballs in the air. Attack after attack, still the evil side is winning. The Cloven Hood being in one stroke of his hand let out an energy and killed plenty of elder warriors and whitelighters. His minions kept on marching. The murder of elders occur. Sandra and Odin managed to escape. The Cloven Hood being lowered his iron fist as one by one the remaining white men fall and died.

THE MANOR (late night)

Leo accompanied the kids playing upstairs. After magically cleaning the mess. In the living room again.. Left the sisters for a girl talk. Piper asked Prue about what happened after she died. Prue told them what happened to her in the afterlife and her meeting with Kori.

Piper: maybe that's the reason why we didn't or can't see you. You're

Not with moms and grams either way

Prue: I was somewhere else, and she said I should go back, with you

Phoebe: So who's this Kori anyway?

Prue: honestly, I have no idea, she's the one who showed me almost

Everything that happened after I departed, that's why I know

A little bit of it.

Phoebe: I get it now Prue, you may have died but your soul

just went someplace that has suspended you for years.

until a very powerful force, made you possible to be alive

once more

Paige: if that so whose body is in the cemetery now

Piper: it's already vacated sweetie!

Prue: yeah…and we have a whole lot of innocents this time

They keep asking, and Prue keep answering. Some questions and answers are unclear. Now straight to the point. Prue told them about what Kori told her. What the world of man will be if this ancient evil fuses it's evil world with the real world. She told them it would be total chaos and destruction.

Piper: I see but how can we prevent it, don't even know who or what

Type or demon are we about to face

Prue: book of shadows!

She astral project in an instant, up in the attic grab the book of shadows and went downstairs, her real body who happens to be conscious is waiting. When her astral self was in the living room, her real self glowed while telekinetically suspending the BOS and went to her hands. Her sisters were amaze at what happened. Even she herself can't believe her power is advancing as well.

Piper: you can now be conscious doing that, and look your astral self

(amaze)

Prue: I feel really amazing! (searching the BOS)

Like the old days, telekinetically flipping the pages back and forth. Paige fascinated at what she's seeing. Unfortunately Prue didn't find what she's looking for even the monsters she battled with Kori weren't there.

Prue: how is this possible? No information about those creeps or even about other worlds. The only thing here is about Abraxas nothing else. Even minor details about other demonic worlds cant be found

Phoebe: maybe becoz, it wasn't written yet (all ears on her) maybe

our Ancestors have not encounter this type of demon. Maybe

it's just this time

Paige: in that case this is a HELL major of a problem!

Piper: OK we're screwed again, so much for the battle is over thing

And our normal lives

Phoebe touches Prue and gasp she receive a _Premonition._ _She saw the wasteland Kori and Prue have been, total dread and darkness occupied by horrible creatures and saw Prue fighting but didn't saw Kori._

Piper: what? What did you see?

Phoebe: I saw Prue in the wasteland, battling monsters, I felt the

Horror, its so intense!

There was silence in a while, it's as if Piper and Paige also felt what Prue and Phoebe felt. Prue told them it's a vision of the past not the future. Right away luminous lights went through and orb Sandra with another Elder. Both of them are wounded. Tired gasping to breath. The Charmed Ones were stunned at the sight in front of them.

Piper: what the!

Sandra: Paige we've been reaching to you, but you're not responding

Paige: I prefer to stay put for a sister bonding, didn't hear you, sorry

what happened? Were you attacked? (tense)

Odin: Someone orbed up there along with an army of elite demons,

Right away, they started killing us, we fought back but they

Were too strong and we're outnumbered. Fortunately me and

Sandra escaped. Before he could kill us

The sisters were shock at what they heard; they find it hard to believe that the elders were under attacked.

Piper: How's that possible? A demon, can now orb into your haven?

Odin: his more than a demon we can handle (weary)

Paige: (worried) how about the Whitelighters?

Sandra: most of them were ambush along with their charges, some

Flee, others were seriously wounded, and we cant sense

Them they must've hidden some where safe.

The elders turned their gaze to Prue.

Odin: You're here!

Prue: Is my staying here illegal?

Sandra: NO! we already knew you'd come, the moment you step back

To this earth. And we agreed you live again, don't worry

We've already erase memories of you dying, only your family

Knows. Unfortunately the cleaners are dead,

Odin: we need everybody now

Piper: so you're just letting Prue just becoz you need her

Pheobe: anyway, you're not responsible for her…… !

Sandra: What? (confused)

Piper: nevermind! (glancing at Pheobe)

Paige: is this Being a new Demon, responsible for opening portals

Of evil that wants to stroll our world?

Sandra: little knowledge is what we have about this being

Odin: as of now we don't know about this very strange dark world?

Prue: a residential unit for demons and monsters as well as other

Forms of evil, centuries ago, now being unleashed. It sure

Is horrible news!

Odin: you're right! How come you knew? (puzzled at Prue)

Prue: I had better resources

Sandra: right now several demons were released and roaming free

They kill at random

Paige: I see, that's why earlier, they did a tour at the manor

Phoebe: we're not a good tourist guide so we cancelled their

stay

Odin: we've been tracking every magical ally to help , this being

Is uniting demonic legions preparing them for a war

Against us. We must also do the same, and the _four_

_Of you. … Prue_

Leo went down to check them and saw his former comrades

Odin: Leo! I wish you could be of help right now

Dark smokes reform and appear, The Avatar Omega

Prue: oh we got another company

Leo: hold on Prue, their not the enemies, The Avatars

Avatar: I'm please to see you again Leo

Sandra: look who's here

Piper: hmmh..m, your fan clubs Leo, signing autographs?

But I'm sorry to say, Leo can no longer hang out. His

Already married, has a wife and two kids.

Leo: Piper! (his eyes on Piper)

Avatar: we've been totally affected by this catastrophe, imbalance

Of universal order, other entities and beings are intruding

At where they shouldn't be

Phoebe: hey I thought you can work everything out, like before

Leo: maybe you can reverse time to fix this

Avatar: it's more than that Leo, even if time is reverse there's no

guarantee of the outcome, And our kind might not survive

at all. That's is why we seek help.

Odin: and we're supposed to work with you, I don't think so

Prue: hey! I thought you need, every body's help, it's not the time

For issues right now, we gotta think and figure out to stop this

(asking the Avatar) do you have any details about this Demon?

Avatar: Prudence Halliwell, we're so pleased you're back..

Prue: enough! for the welcome remarks

Paige: so how come you're helpless? and you (to elders)

Can't do anything about this Being?

Sandra: I'm afraid to say it is beyond our power, and now…

Prue: _All Hell Breaks Loose!_

Odin: it slip and we didn't knew _It's coming_.

A flash back came to Prue when she was with Kori. As Kori said "it's coming". She was still for a moment. Paige saw her

Paige: are you alright?

Prue: I'm Ok I'm jus thinking, about this, Elders, Avatars?...

Avatar: we've been doing everything in our power, but we still need

every help we can have, this enemy is powerful, more than

of us and elders combined

Piper: If that's the case, how sure are you that we stand

A chance against them?

Sandra: that's why we need to all work together, in order to win,

We do our job and You do Yours

Phoebe: (to the Avatars) and you'll do yours

Leo: I'd really like to help, if only

Piper: Leo, we can handle things, Prue is here now, I'm more worried

About the boys they need you a lot,

The Halliwell sisters and the Elders agreed to work with the Avatars.

This is the time to make new friends, every good witch and fighter

Counts. As every evil is bonding itself as one, to strike

GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE ATOP (next day)

Paige sensing her fellow Whitelighters, who needs help and others who are still alive from the ambush as well as their charges. Then goes back at the manor.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Demons have started attacking and battling good witches and others who have supernatural gifts. In Asia, the monks are meditating against the evil that's coming along with their warriors, still battling monsters and warlocks. A brutal battle, both sides have casualties. Exchange of kicks and punches, as well as fireballs and energy balls, good aura against evil aura. In the western hemisphere of the world, it's also the same, witches against warlocks, dodging and counter attacks, power by power. The others run, others hide, others end up burning, others end up ashes. It's an all out war of Good and Evil.

SAN FRANCISCO (11:00 am)

The city is in chaos, riot in the streets, while something supernatural is taking place in the alley. Men in black suits along with monsters and other creatures shimmered in hunting a witch. Out came Billie and fought, using her telekinesis threw several demons, as she duck away from several blast, good thing she had potions with her but don't know if it will work, she don't know who the warlocks are even those creatures. She threw a vial at the other and another one at next, hopefully it work. Her last throw was just not good coz it did not kill the monster. So she uses her TK again to throw them off.

At the streets, riot police are controlling a very violent crowd. Henry is on duty, delivering blows while receiving afterward, he had no choice but to get even then handcuffs those who are down. His peers are plying, running while dodging stones covering themselves with anti-riot shields. Henry hid behind his car. Then there was gunshot heard not from the police, but from the delinquents. They have no choice but to fire back, first a warning shot, then followed a spraying of bullets from both sides.

Back to Billie who's still in the heat within the demon zone

Billie: I cant hold them to long, where's my back up?

Paige orbed in with Prue, Billie hiding behind the trash box.

Billie: I've been calling you lately, where the..look out behind you!

Prue without looking, hold the demon floating and hurled it over the wall. She threw another one. Paige orb the fireballs aiming at her and fired it back, the demons explode. Billie saw reinforcement and is in action again. But demons keep on coming.

Paige: Prue, they keep multiplying

Prue: in that case..

Prue used her psychic blade and slash half a dozen demons. In an instant, she astral project. Her real self, conscious, did the TK to throw them off, while her astral one uses martial arts thing. Billie same as Prue deflecting fireballs and blasting it back to the owner as she uses the remaining vials left in her bag. Paige orbs objects around the alley such as trash can, old tin, a piece of roof, debris ,hurling it to her foes. As Prue does some punch and kick combine with her telekinesis killed many minions.

Soon her astral self returns to her self, uses her blade as a projectile.

Paige on the other hand called for a bar and hit it straight to the demons chest. Billie throwing her last vial, good for her it work. All demons blown to oblivion. Paige walk into Billie, she saw her wound at the back of her right shoulder. Quickly she healed Billie's wound.

Paige: there you have it!

Prue: are you all right?

Billie: (staring to this stranger's face) thanks! Who are you?

Paige: I forgot, this is our eldest sister, she just came back yesterday.

Billie: she's Prue? Isn't she dead?

Prue: I'm right in front of you speaking and in the flesh,

Paige: it's a long story, right now you gotta come with us back at the

Manor

They all held on Paige orb back at the manor

THE MANOR

Screams of a dying warlock echoes as it burst, Piper blew him up, the same as she did with the other four demons earlier. She quickly got rid of them. Avoiding any mess. She also felt her power became twice stronger since yesterday. Prue, Paige and Billie orbed in.

Prue: how are you doing Piper?

Piper: fine now, earlier no,

Paige: don't tell me we have demon visits again

Piper: don't bother their already incinerated

Prue: good!

Piper: hi Billie! (not much pleased)

Paige heard Henry calling, she orb right away. Henry at a corner of the street sat on his back. His bleeding in his right arm, spiked by broken glasses and his left thigh down to his legs, as well as wounds on his lower back, he was injured he can barely stand. He run for cover, while the riot goes on, he did all he can but still helpless. Paige came to his aid

Paige: Oh my god!. You're bleeding (she assisted him to stand)

(then orb out, just after a warlock shimmered in)

Back at the manor Prue told Billie everything and what's going on right now. She told her the great problem the rest of the magic world is facing and right now even the human plane will be disturb.

Billie: how can we stop this thing?

Prue: we're still working it out

Billie: it must be the reason of the riot happening downtown.

Prue: I guess, kinda remind me of the demon of illusion

Piper: we vanquished that creep long time ago

Prue: well yeah, but who knows this demon could resurrect old enemies

Billie: do you really mean that? This sounds like a retaliation against us

Piper: if they resurface again, will be having a big big problem

Prue: that's why we're here, to figure things out, Piper, Billie you

Go prepare different potions now, almost everything you can

Remember, I'll check the BOS again. And Piper make another

One so strong that would work for majority of all attackers, I'll

Catch Up with you later.

Piper: you got it, there goes the Leader

Piper and Billie went to the kitchen to create potions. Though Piper seems still a little awkward with her due to their past issues, but Prue demands so that they work togther. They did almost everything that they'd use and trying to create another one that works for every demon at least the easy vanquish.

Paige orbs in the living room with the weakening Henry. Prue went to help them. Prue wondering who's the guy. Paige told her he's her husband. Paige tried to heal Henry but it's not enough, his body pain seems to spread all over and he's still bleeding.

Paige: Kyle (calling another whitelighter)

Prue: how is he?

Paige: not bad, but not good too

Henry: who are you?

Prue: I'm Prue, Paige's eldest sister

Paige: remember the sister I told you, she just came back

Henry: oh I remember, the one who died

Paige: yep now she's alive again! Kyle, Kyle!

Prue: who are you calling?

Paige: a whitelighter, my healing power isn't enough, where's Piper?

Prue: making potions with Billie

Paige: damn it!

Bluish lights comes flashing as Kyle orb in with a fellow whitelighter, familiar to Prue. Kyle immediately healed Henry and introduce his partner, Prue stood still at who he was..

Paige: what took you so long?

Kyle: we're aiding other injured charges, and hiding from dark lighters

This is my partner Andy

Prue: Andy, you're a whitelighter!

Paige: you know him?

Andy: your sister and I are former..

Prue: we used to date way back before……… I died

Andy: Prue, it's nice seeing you again (they hug)

Paige: jeez.. renewing old relationships

Kyle looks at Paige, their eyes met, Henry looks at Paige then Kyle. Henry coughs to cut in, Paige turns to Henry as he slid her arm under hers. Kyle is just smiling.

Kyle: we gotta go for a while, we heard the news! Andy

Earlier Andy and Prue had a short talk. They are both happy that they meet again

Andy: I'll come back sometime, me and Kyle have our duties to do

Prue: (smiling) I'm glad, just be careful

Before they orb out Piper and Billie came in, so is Leo and saw their visitors. From the front door arrive Phoebe. She's been gathering informations and details about this being as describe by the elders but she got none. Phoebe was please to see Andy and Kyle again she gave them both a hug and sisters kiss. Piper did the same and Leo shaking hands with them.

Piper: looks like all the main characters are here... Prue

Prue: Nice! But, we'll have to consider that, after all of this is over

Piper: yeah right!

Andy and Kyle orb out. Piper and Billie said there's a shortage of potion ingredients. Paige orb to her apartment to get some. Leo and Henry made a talk of their own. Meanwhile Phoebe told Prue, that she found nothing about this being

Phoebe: that demon knows how to be discreet, no sign in references

Prue: that's ok, best thing to do is preparation, a best defense is

a good offense, alright let's get going (Prue walked off.)

Billie: she really is a hard stuff

Piper: that's Prue she always makes her will

Phoebe: elder _sister_

Piper: well, The Charmed Ones old leader is on the go, at least I

won't shoulder all the decisions now…

Paige orb in, bringing additional ingredients. Piper and Billie went to the kitchen to work their stuff. Paige walk to Henry, Leo left them to check Piper.

Paige: did I missed something?

Phoebe: nah…still as before.…

As Prue walked in, Phoebe and Paige were pacing, deep in their thoughts searching for a solution. Henry stood at the corner watching his wife. But it feels like he's all helpless, coz even the likes of The Elders and The Avatars are no match to this kind of being.

Phoebe: I've been thinking about this demon, this being, a very

Powerful one able to kill the elders and their legions, and it

Could also summon other evils to walk our world

Prue: Yeah, but what kind of power could that be and the big question

mark is who?

Paige: then, that's where we should start?

Prue: something is not clear in this picture.

Paige: what do you mean?

Prue: Ok, as I'm saying, about these demonic armies, the

Elders could've handle them, but not this being, didn't they said

That it almost killed them entirely, luckily two survived

Paige: yeah, I'm getting to know where this might lead

Prue: from what I knew or what we know, higher demons were unable

To orb to the elders.. Only someone with the same power or

higher can kill an elder, or an Elder alike can do so, unless

they stole whitlighters orbing abilities to be able to orb.

But this being as they describe……….

Phoebe: are you saying, this demon is an Elder

Prue: might be an elder or was an elder!

Paige: like I was thinking

Prue: it's up to us to find answers to our own questions


	3. Act 2

**ACT 2** EAST ASIA

A warrior, in Black Jacket, and black jeans with brown hair, is battling flying creatures like of a dragon and a lizard, using his sword slicing his opponents. But they keep swarming and swooping. He leaps and jumps, wielding his blade, as he avoids flames and blast from the creatures' mouth. An energy star was thrown and toast the flying monsters. The blast came from him, but in a snap he was slit in his left arm. Executing another projectile he toast a whole lot more, but they keep growing on numbers, he cant fight all day or night along. As another species of monsters have arrived, it resembles a giant bull whose head is of a goat. His been staring, he is surrounded. Escape is the only way. In a sudden he uses his speed to flee while slashing those who try to stop and obscure his way out. He knew his outnumbered. He hid somewhere in a shrine within the temple. For now those creatures cannot follow him as the whole perimeter of the temple is shielded by an energy field in which minor demons cannot bash in. But it will not hold them for long.

Keith: it's getting worst, they have come, killed lots of the villagers in

The north coast

Monk: you must go now and find the _diamond _The shamans

are out there battling demons and other elements of evil.

Keith: I'm afraid there too strong and so many of them.

Monk: for all of the demonic planes were opened and this Being is

uniting them against the forces of light. I see that our Gods

Have fallen, His wrath is extremely powerful. You must go

use the elements of life. Lots of gifted ones will aid you. Look

for them (he gave Keith an Aura to where he need to go)

Keith: I'll fight along to end this darkness

Monk: you must deliver the message, to them,

Keith: I don't wanna leave you here…I promise we'll meet again

Monk: time is not on our side, quickly you must go!

Keith had teleported, tracing the diamond and aura the monk told him.

ELDERS PLACE

The white territory, was in chaos, pillars and walls have tumble down, the foggy smokes have subside. In the ground lies corpses of dead elders and whitelighter suits scattered like a rug. The ashes of their remains is visible. Boros completely controlled, this plane, summoning his minions to find those who have fled.

Boros: at last, I've succeeded over this haven. Now it's time to take

It from here. (to the demons near by) track all those who flees

Summon the darklighters and every warlock, prepare to attack

Magic school!

His armies did as he said. They orb out with a whole lot of demons to attack Magic School. Boros is so pleased of what he had done. He had summoned lower demons and other evil beings and are now free roaming the earth. Battling and killing both innocents and witches. Other Witches manage to fight back. As well as the Leprechauns, the elves, the nymphs, fairies and other magical legions of good, they all joined forces. But still not enough. They need The Charmed Ones, who in this moment is also engaging in their own battle.

The rest of the world is now in chaos, killings have taken place, riot and gore rules the air. Murders and accidents occur with no rational explanations for normal human minds. Yet demons and good witches maintained to shadow there fight against who might see.

DOWTOWN SAN FRANCISCO (late afternoon)

In an alley (again they have to be discreet!). A demon ended up flying in the air, to be followed by a rod right into its head. The other one slashed in half. Upcoming ones ended up exploding. Prue and Piper are off to protect some innocents, they track lots of demons killing in a killing spree and are out to eliminate them. Bringing the strongest potion Piper made. As always a fireball comes in and they have to duck! Prue waves her hands and threw them off as Piper blows them. Vials are thrown, flying objects that then stabbing, a flash of Psychic blade, combustion, hurling fireballs, but in the end demons always scream and explode. Yet they keep on coming, some of them are animal faced ones.

Prue: guess nothings change since the last time we've been doing this

Together

Piper: well not exactly, but this is getting uglier Prue

Prue: we cant let them harm civilians, let me count (counting)

Piper: fifteen I think,

Prue: how many potions do we still have?

Piper: three! Not enough,

Prue: full throttle! Now!

Piper: OK!

Prue and Piper separated and taking those upcoming ones. Other shimmered from their behind. Piper blew two and threw the potion at the other, while exploding the one about to assault her on the left. Prue, deflected fireballs and fired it back on three. She again uses her TK to flip four. Piper running for a while for cover avoiding blast, then counter attacks, blew off three. Prue in a stunt kicked the other. Using her Astral Projection. She entered the other and burst him to bits (like Vince, PE). While her conscious self hurling as many as she can and Piper exploding them. Prue returned to her real self and blast a Psychic Blade for a final blow.

Piper: this guys never get tired, but we do,

Prue: at least we decrease their numbers

Piper: I hope so, for all we know, there are hundreds of them who

Wanna go witch shopping in San Francisco.

Prue: let's get moving, I hope Paige is doing fine and Phoebe

As they walk the not so dark alley, looking for an innocent. A creature on all fours appears. It was a Panther, whose eyes are so fierce and teeth salivating for some flesh. As it walks slowly and poses for a leap to instill its fangs and claws on the sisters

Piper: (holding unto Prue) e…ven demons use animals from the zoo..

Prue: not from the zoo, from below, don't you remember, her?

Piper: her? (thinking) are you thinking what I'm thinking

Prue and Piper: Hannah!

In sudden, Hannah jump for an attack, but Prue redirected her in an impact of 7 yards towards a pile of wooden boxes. Then a voice spoke to them, as he forms a fireball in his hands

Rex: surprise Ms. Hallliwell!

Piper: your old boss Prue

Prue: blow him Piper (she did but it's useless)

Piper: woh.. it's not working,

Rex: is that a way to welcome your old superior Ms. Halliwell

Prue: sorry Rex, not interested in antiques anymore, Piper freeze him!

Before Rex wave his arms. Unknowingly, panther Hannah will attack from behind, Piper did as her sister said just in time. Rex and Hannah both froze. Prue and Piper walked off, as they look, it reminded them of the same scene back in the day (Wicca Envy).

Piper: I think I've seen this before

Prue lift the frozen Rex near the panther Hannah, hovering, ready to devour. When the freeze went off, again Hannah killed Rex. They both scream, til they explode.

Prue: history repeats itself.

Piper: Rex and Hannah came back? then so many others we fought

Will surely…

Another one indeed, squatting at a niche in the alley corner. It's

Eames: will surely rise again to kill all of you witches!

Prue and Piper stood still, this is one enemy they did have a hard time, he can deflect their powers. Worst, they have no potions, and the power of three is not present. Their only option is to run. Before Eames could harm them, he acquired a new power lately by killing a witch who can do projectile blast. While moving away from the demon

Piper: Paige, Paige, orb us here, now,

Instead of Paige Andy came

Andy: Paige is way too busy he told me to substitute for a while

Prue: thanks, let's go (they orb out back to the manor)

PHOEBE'S APARTMENT

Phoebe searching for her stuffs, and notes where most of the spells they used eight years ago are written. Searching every drawer and table. She then went to the kitchen and gets some ingredients for potion making. They really don't know how many demons will attack. But at least they are aware and just their luck those demons are low levels with an easy vanquish. Prue and Piper can handle them without the power of three. She thought of that, and now maybe it's the power of four. Still taking all she needs in her bag.

Three demons shimmered in, the other said "a charmed one, kill her".

Phoebe: sorry to disappoint you, I'm not good at dying

She levitated and executed a kick. Phoebe using her handicapped skills blew some chops and foot job.. But this demons can still get up and blast her some fireballs, as she duck. Waiting for a chance to attack, Phoebe jump from behind and use her new power and toast the demons' head. Just when she thought it's over five more demons shimmered in, all of them with fireballs in both hands ready to blast Phoebe. Then another one shimmered in and in an instant blast blue fireballs and threw a knife, pulverizing them all. Looking at her right side, to find out who helped her. Phoebe in disbelief at who is standing right in front of them, Cole her former lover, is back. But she's still suspecting whether he is a friend or a foe

Phoebe: thanks! what are you doing here? Joining them?

Cole: I came here to help, I'll explain later, right now we gotta go

back at the manor. we have to hurry.

THE MANOR (9:00 pm)

Fifteen minutes ago, Henry and Paige along with Billie had another share of warlock arrival. Luckily they are prepared with potions they made earlier. While Prue and Piper along with Andy was in the attic and vanquished three demons. Four other warlocks, tried to harm baby Wyatt and Chris, Leo defended them. Thanks to little Wyatt he used his powers against those ugly black suit creeps. Piper quickly checks her family and was so relieve to find out their ok. At the living room. Paige, Henry and Billie waiting for someone, along came Piper with Leo and the kids. Then Prue and Andy joined them.

Prue: how's everything?

Paige: still fine, but they will keep on attacking us

Billie: we'll hardly get some sleep tonight

Henry: I agree (sighing)

Prue: Henry you should be staying here, this way Paige can protect you

Henry: thanks but I have parolees to take care of and I need to

Assist handling the commotion out there

Prue: but it's a supernatural cause, I don't want Paige to worry

Paige: Prue's right, your much safer here, until it's over

Piper: these freaks are relentless till they had us dead!

Phoebe shimmering with Cole as he walked in smiling and greeted everybody. Piper and Leo smiled back, and to Cole, knowing what help he did for them before. But one particular sister is not pleased.

Prue: what the hell are you here for? Demon!

(ready to gesture her hand to throw him off)

Phoebe: wait Prue, his on our side

Paige and Billie eying at each other after what they heard. Henry looking at a stranger.

Cole: first of all let me clear myself, Prue, I'm glad to see you here

…..again. as well as all of you, I'm aware of this current

Disaster we are having right now, the elders sent me back

They new I'm good now, and my powers can be of help.

As well as you. Truth is Belthazor is gone in me. I'm cleansed.

Prue: you expect me to believe that..

Paige: I agree with Prue

Cole: (gazing at Prue and Paige) you two are so much alike of

Really not trusting me. But I'm one of your allies, just as always

Leo: Cole is right, let's put it all behind now, and join together…

We do have a very powerful enemy out there.

Piper: you said it yourself Prue, we need every help, I believe

Cole is a plus factor to us. (Prue, eyes on Piper in disbelief)

Andy: there's a big evil army coming and we need stronger teammates

we should all work as one.

Kyle: or we could end up like baked toaster ovens

Phoebe: I brought the spells we've done and some that I wrote,

The doorbell rang. Henry opened It, just to see Victor Bennet, wounded.

Henry: Paige! Prue! I need a hand it's Victor(Henry assisting him)

Victor's three daughters rushed at him. Bringing their weakling father to the couch. The moment Victor saw Prue, he touched and embrace her long lost daughter, tears slowly poured at her. She told her father she's alive again. Piper and Pheobe was so worried about Victor. Paige and Kyle and Andy all walk to him using their Whitelighter power, they healed him. Victor is so happy to see her three little angels. Prue told him, he should stay here for safety. Phoebe ask what happened. He said he got caught by the riot on the streets, while on the way to the manor to see his grand sons.

Piper: your safe now Daddy

Victor: thanks (embracing her)

Prue: don't worry, nothing will harm you here (Victor was surprised)

Victor: I really missed my eldest ( caressing her hair), of course

My little angel.. Phoebe

Phoebe: oh.. we will take care of you (in a baby voice)

Paige seeing the scene, felt a bit jealous, yet she's pleased for her sisters. She knows her father Sam is already at peace. She smiles looking at them

Billie: (gentle voice) what a Kodak moment! (And all eyes were on her)

After that, the Halliwell sisters told their Dad of the problem they're having right now. Victor as father is more than worried for her daughters even Paige. He doesn't want to lose them again, especially Prue. He was overwhelmed at every guest in the manor. From Andy, Kyle, Cole, Henry. He thought it is good if it is a family reunion, but it's not as he was thinking. Everyone in the room, are talking and discussing about the catastrophe to come. Since he cant relate to that. Piper asked him to just be with his grand sons in their room. As he took Wyatt and Chris.

Piper: does anyone in this room came up with something?

Prue: Cole what do you know about this new demon?

Cole: I've been pretty far from the scene, my account is totally

Zero.

Phoebe: how about this unknown world, have you been there?

Cole: nope! There are lot of worlds out there that we are not aware of

Paige: worlds, as in parallel worlds.

Cole: maybe, but in the looks of this, it's not, it's kinda an Apocalyptic

World joining our real world.

Prue: if it happens, then we're all doomed

Cole: Armageddon!

Billie: this really is not good,

All of them are pacing while the others took a break for a cup of tea, a lemonade and a sandwich. At times they keep on checking the book of shadows but still didn't find any. Kyle and Andy orb away at their own risk to aid anyone needing their help. Henry chose to stay with Paige, Cole kept a guard, Piper took a rest with Leo. Billie and Phoebe created additional potions. Prue, in deep thoughts carefully analyzing the occurring events.

UNKNOWN ZONE

Boros lair, not just a plane but a world of extreme terror and glumness. A world that the likes of the Elders are afraid of, even the Avatars. More corrupting than the limbo. A territory where savagery and evil is the only thing that feeds to make it live.

Boros: pathetic elders, they think they can come up against me. I've

Always been five steps ahead of them. No power has yet defied

And exceeded mine. This world is beyond their reach, even

Those weakling avatars can't stop me, I've already erased

Half of them.

Talking to one of his henchman Amarth. He is a shadow warrior, whose skills in fighting and black arts are lethal

Amarth: the shadow monsters have arrive into the mortal plane

Boros: good! And the magic school

Amarth: I regret to say it master, those demons allies are not good

Enough to breach its walls, let me handle it

Boros: no! I have a better assignment for you. Someone is

Coming, and you're the right job for him.

Amarth: there's another master, the warlocks you summoned have

Retreated, they cant handle a group of powerful witches

Boros: witches, worry not about it, I'll be handling them

Now track the aura, he must not find the diamond

In just a snapped Amarth vanished into thin air.

MAGIC SCHOOL

It's residents are in panic. Some wounded witches along with whitelighters were there. Both of them healing their injuries. They all joined together to cast a spell that will shield them against demons at least low types. For now, they are safe. On the other hand, a group of demons have a failed attempt of entry at the school. Others retreated, while the rest turned their eyes on killing innocents up in the surface.

THE MANOR (early morning)

At the kitchen, Prue as usual with a coffee on her favorite table, Phoebe walked in for a tea, Paige with Henry followed next. While Piper and Leo sits with Prue. They are tired and starving, after yesterdays encounter. Billie also walked in for a cup of coffee.

Piper: how's dad?

Phoebe: asleep with the boys.

Piper: I hope we could finish his breakfast without nuisance

Paige: you wont finish, that if you keep on murmuring (kisses Henry)

Billie turns on the TV for a morning news edition. All of them watched. Latest reports, accidents and arson, a series of homicide, street riots on the west coast as well as the eastern America. On foreign news, unexplained random killings directing to occult but no hard evidence, natural chaos and diseases. Back to the local news at San Francisco, a bad whether is believe to come by afternoon.

Leo: negative energy is contaminating them

Cole: which will surely fuse these worlds until it becomes one

Prue: you know something don't you? (suspecting)

Cole: none..I just came up with a theory, last night.

Prue: we're all ears..

Cole: …..Back when my Demon half is still present inside of me,

I can sense evil energy within a person brought by his human desires

Leo: which makes him or her more vulnerable to evil

Cole: absolutely, these negative energies can be summoned by a

Certain demonic or being, which feeds and sustain his power.

Piper: we've already vanquished several warlocks with those kind of talents

Cole: but this one, is none of us has ever face before

Phoebe: Cole has a point, we should really scrutinize our every move.

(both their eyes met, a little bit of déjà vu)

Billie: we should be prepared, alright I'll start working on as many

Potions now.

Piper: you're not done yet with your hot cup

Prue: good, Billie, now we must all work, every seconds count! Phoebe

Remember the spell to vanquished Eames, as well as others

If you still can, if you can come up with new ones, the better

Phoebe: Eames! His alive

Piper: as well as Rex and Hannah, but they died again, the way like before

Paige: old demons are coming from the dead, I don't like the sound of it!

Prue: so am I! Piper and I will go out check some things out and

Eliminate some garbage psycho's. Paige, you go checkout

Magic school and other whitelighters. And if you could contact

The elders for additional updates. Phoebe just keep getting busy,

Cole, you stay here with Billie and Dad, they need a guard and Leo..

Piper: ah… I'll be the one to address my husband.., I'm in charge

Of him… O K

Prue: sorry, I got carried away

Piper: Leo, you stay with the kids,

Leo: You know I hate it when I cant help but just hide and stay, I

need to do something..

Piper: what you need is stay out of trouble, and watch our boys

Prue: Leo, don't despair yourself, I've known how much you helped

This family since day one, now it's our turn for you. I just

Don't want Piper to worry that much (Leo agreed)

Piper: hey.. you always have this superior presence (Prue smiling)

Henry: I need to go to the station for report duty

Paige: ah…Oh….n…o…K.. but I'll go with you, then you'll go with me

(they orb out)

Prue: alright! every ones busy, Let's go Piper, we have our own

Piper: you really dig being the boss, Huh…

Prue: I'm being natural (grinning)

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN (Again)

Reverb and feel of ripping flesh! A clash of wielding blades, a clash of projectiles. Energy stars travels the air, beating fireballs. Keith found himself block by demons, found himself transported in a certain plane. There he keeps on battling demons and monsters. But he can't do that forever as he must find the diamond. Good thing he has some stuffs he brought on his own. Also practicing some mystic arts. He escaped from that plane, went on through tracking the diamond. His time is running out, He stayed connected with his brothers on the temple through his power of telepathy. He learned that Boros Zone is about to devour this earth, which is what he fears most and what everyone fears most. In a sudden he sensed an aura a good aura and quickly teleported to it.

MAGIC SCHOOL

Paige with Henry came about half an hour ago. After Henry went to the station, but unfortunately the look of things in town is getting worst. Paige persuaded him to just accompany her, in that way they can look at each others back. Magic school people and other witches along with their Whitelighters are in several rooms, hiding from their evil predators. Others are in the process of recovery. They just can't run and hide, they need to act. Some are in panic and some are furious, pleading for the protection of the Charmed Ones. A small group of them, followed Paige at the conference room.

Paige: I understand, what you're feeling, look , me and my sisters are

Working it out. We cant just engage, we did to rationalize

Every step we make.

Crowd: we've been dying! Any moment the shield will be gone!

And where all DEAD!

Paige: calm down! Now all I need is a little cooperation from you.

We must all work together. This is magic School right!

Male student: so what is with this? We may not be able to hide for long

Paige: I know, I know, all of us here are under a large pressure cooker

So get yourselves together!

From there Paige and Henry went to the Library to do some research and other magical tactics to go up against their foes, and most important to save their innocents. Some of the students are preparing themselves as well as the witches for this war they are about to face.

SAN FRANCISCO DOWNTOWN (1 pm)

Traffic, honking cars and other transport vehicles, whining and yelling people. Sound of broken glasses from grocery stores and boutiques. Young adults on a run exchanging throw of stones and chains. Baseball bats pounding windshield of patrol cars. Arguing people, in the next moment doing some fist blow which will attract the other and ignites the riot. Patrol men and other officers doing the best they can but it all boils over the kettle. The skin mix with the peeled, Prue and Piper passing as they try to avoid the agitation. Looking for possible signs of a demon mixing with the civilians to kill. They hid in the corner while observing the flow of things.

Prue: Piper, go freeze them, concentrate only on the civilians

(Piper waves her hand, and they froze)

Piper: nothing's strange here, plain quiet..

Behind them shimmered those monsters Prue fought in a wasteland before she went back to this world. As fast as she can, waves her hand and hurled a quarter of them. Piper did her thing. But it appears they don't die in one hit alone, or she's losing concentration?

Piper: they didn't explode Prue..(wondering)

Prue: do it again til they all ripped to pieces (using her psychic blade)

Piper waves her hand to burst them. This time she concentrated a lot, and two monsters explode. Prue signaled Piper to run far from the civilians, before the freeze goes off. They held hands running somewhere clear, and as always an empty alley near a warehouse.

Prue: time to clean some sack of trash! (slashing 5 this time)

Piper combusting them again, this time she had to do it twice to make sure that they end up in powders. The monsters are increasing in numbers. Prue uses her astral projection, a conscious self and the astral form, both using TK, while only her real self can use the Psychic blade. Piper not in good shape as she seems to be losing focus of her abilities. But as she keeps doing it, her power gradually becoming stronger. In an instant a monster jumps and diving its claws towards her she just exploded it in one hand and did the same in the other. Soon fireballs are flying and she freezes them mid air, while astral Prue checking her sister, redirected the fireball back to its thrower. Piper constantly waving her hand as coming monsters keep on exploding before they even get near her, but what she didn't notice is a fireball coming right at her. Prue shouted "Piper look out!". But it's too late for her to move. Prue hurling other monsters while gesturing her hand just in time for the fireball not to hit Piper. But it's almost too late. The fireball passed and scorched to the wall. Piper shock to what happened, stands still in her place. The fireball just literally passed her like she's a ghost (power of _Phasing_). Prue, happy to see her sister alive, her astral self returned to her, Throwing every creature near Piper, then she walk thru her sister.

Prue: are you all right,

Piper: I thought that's it, Thank You Prue

Prue: thank your self, you have acquired a new power, now let's keep

dumping these freaks out

The monsters formed themselves, slowly walking towards the sisters, cornering them, Prue look behind and they really have no way out. As these ugly creeps are coming and coming. Only 7 yards from them. Piper held hand on Prue while moving back. Prue using her Psychic Blade and Piper exploding them, but still they are forwarding, though some of them are slashed and burned to decrease, they just keep on increasing dropping from nowhere. A flash just drop in between the Halliwells and the monsters. A black leather jacket guy in black jeans holding his sword with a vial on his left hand, standing with tiger eyes opposite the bat headed lunatics. In a lighting move slashes over a dozen of these ugly beast, while doing some vertical stunts with quickness to dodge claws and fireballs. He throws the vial his holding and the beast were nullified to ashes. Prue and Piper stood amaze at the stranger who turn a round to face them, and bowed

Keith: it's my pleasure that you women are not harmed

Piper: thanks! (staring at the guy)

Prue: we thoroughly appreciate what you did (smiling with starry eyes)

Piper notices Prue. (Keith look at each of them and smiles at Prue.)

Piper: (pinching Prue's arm) business first before anything

(whispering)

Prue: maybe this sword guy knows something, I'm Prue, this is

My sister Piper ( -she waved her hand)

Keith: my name is Keith, I came here to find the diamond and assist

The Charmed Ones to stop this invasion

The sisters eyes were wide open of what they heard. They felt a little relieve of what the stranger said. He knows how to stop their enemy. A fire of hope started to burn inside of them.

Prue: you are aware of this? You know about the demon? Well as of

The Charmed Ones, you landed the right spot

The three left before any evil elements shimmers in. They need to confer, and the safest place to be is at the Manor.


	4. Act 3

**ACT 3 ** AT THE HIDDEN TERRAINS

A witch in her last breath, crawling away from her aggressor, but she's not getting any far as blood comes gushing through the wounds in her lower chest after being impaled by a spear. A warlock stands behind her, watching the agony, three more warlocks shimmered in, enjoying the sight before them. One of the warlocks' raised his hands an unseen force waved out and the crawling witch screamed in pain as her half-life body totally become a dried lifeless corpse. A sinister laughter filters the atmosphere. An identical event is also taking place some where, in the underground, in dark alleys, within a lone shrouded park, abandoned factories, one or more female and male witches slaughtered to death by these powerful legions. Only a few attained to lost their evil hunters. Some of them merely saved by their Whitelighters. But even their blue orbing guardians weren't safe from their dark counterparts. Darklighters have already wage war on them right in the beginning of this monstrous invasion of the human plane. Whitelighters thrust by arrows which surely will kill them, the same as their charges, they have no choice but to flee. A number of them fought back, but they weren't that strong to outclass their enemies as Darklighters agreed to team-up with these elite Legions of Darkness, accompanied by savage beast. One particular warlock who agreed and joined this killing spree for good witches is Eames.

On the other hand, Kyle had helped some of the hunted witches who escaped, healing those who he can. He orbed them at magic school for sanctuary. Andy also doing the same, while dodging arrows, that will surely kill him for the second time. He adheres to his charges call, even if it means danger. The only thing is _Luck_ , which comes after him, that's why he happened to orb some of his dying charges at magic school. Both he and Kyle are feeling the subsiding of their energy, as if their drained by this evil aura. Although fortunate, that their far from Darklighter arrows, they thought that their dying would be more sooner if this madness continue. A voice was heard calling at them. They quickly orb to the Manor.

UNKNOWN ZONE

The Cloven Hood Boros, being informed by his Loyal magician, of the progress of his hellish scheme.

Boros: I can see it now, just a little time, and this world will be the

Home of Darkness, sooner or later disease like humans will

Be gone. How's the death order going for the elders?

Haku: we can't trace the elders, as well as the avatars, most of the

Whitelighters were eradicated, as well as their charges. Others

Retreated and there's no where to find them

Boros: let them run! Like fearful rats!

Haku: master, some of the demons and warlocks we summoned have

Already fallen. Powerful witches defeated them. They

Are called The Charmed Ones, for years they remain invincible,

Even , the Titans and The source..

Boros: The Power of Three, the very power that this ordinary warlocks

Feared most, even higher level demons were outshined. But

Me…….

Haku: my lord! I already ordered some of our allies, to attack Magic

School. This time they will surely pound its shield down

Boros: hold it! Tell them to retreat! I have a better plans of having

Fun… All those who opposes me will die from where I shall rise

( a very infernal laughter soars its evil terrains)

THE MANOR (late afternoon)

Paige and Henry orb about an hour ago, bringing with her magic books that they can use as a defense as well as an offense. Phoebe have completed several potions that she combined. Billie also made her own type of potions as an addition and checked the Book Of Shadows additional protection. Cole for the rest of the day just pacing the manor, or at time chatting with Pheobe (something might be rekindled, but it seems Phoebe is just casual, she did got over). Yet still keeping his self alert at any possible demon assaults. Leo making himself useful, assisting Phoebe and Billie at times, then keeping his eyes on Wyatt and Chris who happily plays with their grandpa Victor. Victor, who would surely like to help but his not of that magical interloper, and the best thing for him is to be with his grand sons. But even if he has no power magically, he will put his safety on the line for them. In the dining room, orb Kyle and Andy, expecting a team conference. Couple of minutes passed. Prue and Piper along with Keith, came from the front door. Prue's voice echoing in the hallway, calling for every body. Prue called everyone's attention at the sun room. Keith hold still, at the hallway near the front door and draw his both hands chant a short incantation. A wave of aura lit all over the place. Outside, the Manor was covered with a transparent force. Billie saw Keith

Billie: what in the hell did you just do?

Keith: pardon for not asking permission, I shielded this place.

Billie: (nodding sidewards).. let's go to them

Prue: all right all of you! Piper and I just face another breed of de….

Mons… no… monsters…Beast! Worst they keep dropping out

Of no where. Which literally means their doorways is now loose.

Phoebe: warlocks, demons and now monsters.

Piper: not just monsters huge monsters!

Prue: and Piper here just acquired a new power, she can now phase.

You know ghost like abilities, as if passing thru solid matter

Paige: why am I being left behind? I hate the three of you…(sarcastically)

The conference is now going on. Billie walk in them as Keith followed. She told

everyone that Keith did a magical shield on the manor, against any intruders.

Piper: does this force field of yours really work?

Keith: at least it should

Paige: at least? Well who are you anyway?

Keith: I'm Keith, a warrior, I came here tracing an aura, to put

An end to this…and to assist the Charmed Ones

Prue: He… saved us from those ugly boogeymen, and in an instant

Cut them to sushi's

Paige: a hero on the rescue

Prue: Ok! Keith you told me earlier you know something about

This demon? And you have a way of stopping these

Keith: I came here for the diamond, the only thing that can kill Boros

Prue: Who's Boros?

Keith: the one responsible for all of these

Piper: Boros, what a name, what diamond?

Keith: to be honest with all of you, I don't know, that's why I'm finding it

Piper: oh great! demon hunting, now treasure hunting

Phoebe: are we getting somewhere here?

Prue: What do you know about Boros?

Keith: don't you have an idea who he is?

Paige: mister man in black, we wouldn't be talking if not for this

Prue: can you just drop it on? (slightly upset, demanding tone)

Keith: Boros is an extremely powerful being

All ears on Keith while he tells what the tales of this ancient evil was,

Keith: He is a ruler, a God like of a dark world which as of now it's origin is still unknown. It is believed to be around for over 20,000 years. Boros has been carefully watching our world while anonymously shrouding him-self. He is a technically powerful and skilled of Mysticism and Black arts. He has spies he sends in the mortal territory to watch every event, until he came to a plan of merging his dark realm into our world. But some of the ancient supreme beings and wise men learnt of this. They created an alliance of good warriors, who will put an end to Boros plan. But their plan failed as Boros have already taken control of other worlds and planes in which monsters and creatures have joined his quest. The light legions engaged in a brutal war; some were ambush before they can even make a step. The Supremes and Wise men have gotten to seal his dark world at least by creating an energy barrier to obstruct the fusion, and even managing to eliminate Boros armies, but they too perished. The remaining survivors of the Light Legions have no choice but to retreat and hide, passing the message to the next generation but remained in secrecy. As well as Boros, he maintained silence for millenniums, stayed in a world where no High Powers can follow him, that the next Supremes and Wise Men have forgotten his existence. Only getting information from his spies, waiting for the right time to exact his dream.

Phoebe: woh…our magical origin is not that kind of old, no wonder why

It wasn't written in the book of shadows. And about right time

Your saying, maybe this is his chosen time (Keith Nod at them)

So……… lucky for us (sarcastically)

Piper: if there's an energy barrier to prevent the fusion, how was it destroyed?

Keith: according to them, Boros have been gathering enough power

For many, many millennia, been crafting his evil magic to be

Able to wreck havoc into this earth

Prue: and no elders have notice, or even these Light legions!

Piper: what the hell are they? Fat slothful doughnuts, sleeping their job!

Keith: you should not blame the ancient ones! Boros is a very lethal,

master of stealth, clandestine and Black Arts. An expert in

Necromancy

Paige: (choking) that…is a slight overstatement…

Billie: are you really sure about all of this?

Keith: yes, I am

Prue: (standing with authority) you said it yourself, he has skilled

spies, how do we know you're not deceiving us?

After hearing Prue, Every one of them stood beside her almost circling Keith and all eyes on him with a hint of suspicion. Keith looks around at each of them none where giving him nice look. Since his a telepath he can read their heads. Phoebe is an empath, she can read his feelings.

Phoebe: she's telling the truth, I can feel inside of him.

Keith: thanks!

Paige: can you go on with your history session

Piper: having known all of these than the Elders are you a Light legion?

Keith: I'm one of the descendants.

Prue: we've learn something from history huh.., so how do we stop it

and put those barriers again?

Keith: the Wise men always said the diamond can stop Boros madness

But no one knows where to find the diamond, or how to prevent

The fusion, they died right after they hold Boros down, and

Our world for the coming millennia

Phoebe: unfortunately, not this time

They all looked worried after the storytelling of a brutal history. Keith

sensed a very strange aura. A wicked aura. His eyes are wandering around the manor.

Leo: what's going on with you?

Keith: another presence is nearby

All of them, stood alert, for an assault anytime soon

Keith: I' have to face him. (in snap, he teleported)

Billie: whoa!..where the hell did he go?

Cole: trying to spare us, maybe

Prue: what?

Cole: someone's coming

Kyle: we need to get back to our charges, their calling us (orb out with Andy)

Prue and Phoebe went to the front window to see what's going on.

Prescott is dead silent. Gloomy clouds starts to roll by, sunlight is already singing out. Phoebe suddenly got a premonition.

_Premonition:_

_A flock of demons are outside the front of the manor, each with a fireball in their hands. Then a blast rained the manor, but it all deflected coz of the shield. Eames shimmered in along with an ugly beast._

Prue: what did you see Pheebs? (holding her sisters back)

Phoebe: hordes of demons standing in front of our house, showering

it with fireballs, then Eames came in with some monsters.

Piper: never dreamed of anything like this..

Prue: Piper, Paige, Billie! ready all the potions, Phoebe

Phoebe: I'm Ok..

Paige: Henry, you better take cover, this is really …

Henry: I know, but don't wanna be helpless, watching while something

is Happening to my wife (he hugged her)

Paige: you should trust me and them, we'll be fine (kisses her husband)

Piper: Leo, orb the boys to magic school, and take Dad with them

He went upstairs to do so. At the kids room. Victor playing with his grand sons. Even though he hates to be helpless, he's choice less

Leo: Victor, we gotta take cover for a while.

Victor: where?

Leo: magic school, we'll take Wyatt and Chris there

Victor: something's not good Leo? What's going on? Where are they?

Leo: downstairs, they told us to go somewhere safe, and Magic School

Is the place.

Victor hurried downstairs. He saw her daughters and the others in hurry preparing for something, like soldiers waiting for a war

Victor: Prue, what's happening?

Prue: Dad, we cant explain right now, you and Leo with my nephews

Should orb right now to magic school, you're much safer there.

Piper: don't worry daddy, we can handle it

Victor unknown what to say, but really worried about her daughters. Leo along with Wyatt and Chris hold his and then orb out.

Prue: everyone ready?

Paige: yup, all set and loaded

Piper and Paige behind the couch, Phoebe and Bille at the dining room clearing the dining table for space. Cole and Henry eying in the kitchen as they lock the doors. Prue is near the stairs waiting at the hall way.

At a matter of seconds, the manor is shaking. Rains of blast and energy projectiles are pounding it. Yet those blast were unable to penetrate within, coz of the shield.

Continuous screech of scorching fireballs, but the shield is holding them. The demons have felt innocent presence, before they get notice they vanished for a while. As the Halliwells and company are on their positions. Everything went silent, the showering in their house stopped.

Paige: strange (looking at her everyone)

Prue: just keep your eyes sharp,

Getting to every senses of theirs. Asserting at any surprises ahead.

Little did they know, the shield is weakening. A Sorcerer is using his black magic to destroy the shield. Little by little it's hovering off. The sisters kept a watch on their distance. Prue's eyes were not stable on a particular place. She then sets her sight on the front door as if she saw a shadowy figure, in split seconds it's gone.

In an instant a demon shimmered behind Piper and Paige. Prue shouted "Piper" Piper had it explode right away. Soon another demon appeared followed by the next and the next at different places. Billie hurled the ones near to her, Phoebe kicking the just came one and fried its head. Prue threw a group at the wall. Cole dodging and exchanging blast in the kitchen while Henry on a cover has some vials in him and threw some at his distance and killed two. Piper kept on blowing approaching ones. Paige orbing from place to place avoiding blast, then she orbs some tools and impaling three. Prue using her psychic blade slashes the monsters that just arrive. Phoebe in the free dining space, delivering chops and kicks, levitating and defending herself, toasting head if she gets a shot. Billie assisting her using her TK to deflect fireballs and hurled it back to its owners. At the same time throwing vials to every demon she can get to. The clash never stops! Prue ran to the other and did a summersault combined with her TK, she saw a bunch of broken furniture and glasses and stab demons on their head. Paige orbs in some fireballs throwing it back, as she orbs out again for defense. Cole has already killed plenty using his blast, shimmering out then appearing, snapping some necks. Henry dodge after dodge, still using the vials Paige gave her. Billie with her little street fighting skills went to an arm to arm demon combat, kicks and punches plus potions blew another three. Piper, running to couches to duck then counterattacks bursting five. Fireballs caught her off guard, luckily she had the power of phasing and the fireballs just past as it suspended in the air behind her then swerve burning the warlocks. It was astral Prue who did that. As they both squatted against the fireball in mid air. Anguish and cries of combusting demons are reverberating the Manor's ground floor. The monsters are dropping from the air towards Prue, as she slices them with the psychic blade. Billie and Phoebe using the last batch of their remaining potions. It's just getting nastier! When Prue saw a site of remaining demons gathered in the middle.

Prue: Piper freeze them all !

The noise went down, the dark hordes froze, like ice, the other almost had Henry with it's claws. Lucky for him Piper was just in time. Before the freeze goes off. Piper exploded those within her sight and Paige throwing potions at the others. Phoebe and Billie as well as Henry did the same. Cole waved a fireball at the others and Prue sliced them even the monsters. Just as the freeze went off, the vile presence incinerated. Leaving a trace of ashes all over the manor. The place is in a hasty mess, as if a storm checked inn. There were holes, scratch and burns all over. Each of them walk through the hall way, went to see some serious injuries in their camp. Nothing serious but a bit of bruises and slits from Henry, Billie, Prue and Phoebe. Paige healed their minor aches.

Billie: (tired, gasping) No more!

Paige: better that all be, I'm running out of charge

Prue: expect the unexpected!

That said. Eames shimmered in the living room, by their side, holding a Darklighters' crossbow

Eames: nothings more fun, than killing a charmed ones! Ha,ha,ha,ha!

(shoots his weapon to Paige, Prue redirected it and hit the wall)

Piper, Cole and Billie waved their hand at Eames but he just deflected it all. He blink, all of them went close together moving their eyes all over waiting from where he would strike. From the wrecked dining room he appeared and threw a projectile. Billie quickly rid it off as Phoebe leap to give him a kick. Nothing happened to Eames what she hit was just a clone, and then it was gone. Prue and Cole watching their steps very slowly, their heads are turning, anticipating this Warlocks' next move. Least of their awareness, Eames blink near the front door hurling energy blast to every one in his range, Prue, Piper, Paige, Henry and Cole quickly dodge. Phoebe and Billie taking cover by the wayside. Prue was hit at her left arm. She blasts a psychic blade but got deflected.

Piper: Prue, your bleeding!

Prue: nothing deep, just take care of Eames (pressuring her wound)

(Paige came near and healing her)

Cole exchanging throws at Eames. Shimmering versus blinking, both sensing the others aura. Phoebe, Paige and Billlie taking care of Prue. Henry on alert. Cole appeared and blasts the air, a transparent Eames emerge and became visible, blasting Cole, quickly the former demon avoided the fireball. As Eames throwing at all of them, Paige protecting her wounded sister as Billie and Phoebe splitting to find a clear shot. Henry on cover. Piper blasting him but he just keeps on deflecting. He blink then appeared, but dodging this time, against Cole's energy ball. As Eames was about to counter attack, Phoebe saw her chance and quickly did a ground roundhouse kick. Eames was caught of balance, turning his focus on the coming blast from Cole, he failed to notice Piper freezing him before he hit the ground from the fall as well as Cole's energy ball suspended just inches range from him. Prue got up with Paige went to the others and move the frozen fireball to the demon as he starts combusting. Cole fired another one, this time full energy. As Eames unfreeze he screamed in the pain of being vanquished again!

Cole: pain is much, much hurting the second time around.

Billie; damn! This guy almost nailed us out

Phoebe: can we have a break!

Piper: another hell of mess!

Henry walks to Paige assuring she's all right. As well as her assuring his all fine. Billie sat on the floor.

Billie: totally drained, we need to fill-up (tired tone)

UNKNOWN FACTORY VICINITY (SAN FRANCISCO)

Keith and Amarth have been slashing and wrecking the place almost half an hour. After Keith teleported out of the manor, the aura his tracing brought him to this place. Getting rid off first, Amarth's pawns. Before both of them wield their blades. Steel against steel, speed versus speed, metal weapons clashing its teeth but not good enough to shred on some flesh yet. Daggers thrown, as well as energy stars, executing tremendous projectiles, each trying to harm their opponent, but not lucky to hit some skins. Amarth jumps in circus moves attacking Keith. The latter would strike back in a slashing move but only swords touch. Both shadow warriors are deadly trained, applying their learning. An abrasive martial arts duel, in which only the living would stand a winner, one to pursue the principles of his master, the other for the salvation of our world. The fight becomes more closer to the edge, closer to death. In a single flash, Keith was wounded below his right rib. Amarth received a long cut at his back, yet still breathing. Keith taking the final move to finish him off. Amarth blink to oblivion. Keith missed his chance to bust down this lunatic. Holding unto his wound. He teleported back to his new found friends.

MAGIC SCHOOL (main room)

Paige was there after the incident in the manor. She took time to see if everything there is fine. Residents, witches and whitelighters are all there. Working together, doing stuffs and preparation as defense and offense. Leo assisting them, Victor still with his grand sons, the least thing he can do. Leo talks to Paige

Leo: how's Piper?

Paige: doing just good for now, lot of demons attacked, hopefully

We drove them away.

Leo: and the others?

Paige: Prue was wounded, but I healed her she's fine now..

Leo: but they will keep on attacking, I'm afraid of what might happen!

Paige: we're gonna be just OK! The power of three is strengthen,

Now that Prue's here, it'll be a power of four.

Leo: Boros is a different evil, didn't you heard the story of Keith?

Paige: that's why we're doing every best we can. And to find this

Diamond he means

Leo: but how? You don't even know what it is or what it's like, even

Keith him self don't know it.

Paige: I've been thinking where the Elders, they should be…

Leo: I get what you mean Paige, but you saw how helpless they've

Become too. Even the Avatars…

Paige: Heavens help us!

Andy orbed in drained of his energy, along he brought two witches wounded from some warlocks.

Paige: Andy?

Andy: they called for my help, a group of demon hunters are preying

Them down. I don't have enough power to heal them. A

Darklighter almost got me over.

Paige: Kyle, Larry, Nica ( whitlighters)

The whitelighters she called went to the main room and atop their hand to wounds of the witches Andy brought.

Andy: how's Prue?

Paige: in good hands, You gotta take some rest, you'll almost faint

Evacuees of Magic School are at the conference room. Paige gave them a short briefing of what happened outside. She gave them additional instructions and details of what they got from Keith. Most of the crowd was so afraid knowing the threat this Boros have instill in the real world for so many millennium ago. Still Paige, tried to cheer their hopes up, and will surely pull this off.

Paige: I know it' s a long shot, but that's all it is, better do everything

in all our magic to protect this world of ours

ANOTHER PLANE

The elders Sandra and Odin met with the Avatars. No choice but to deal with them. Like it or not their allies now against a common foe.

Odin: what's the progress?

Avatar Gamma: we thought we should be the one asking

Odin: we've heard of the story, from a stranger who came to The Halliwells

Avatar Gamma: such is a mortal who knows more than you

Odin: are we here for business or insults?

Avatar Gamma: and how come you never knew of this,

thousands of years ago?

Sandra: and how come you don't?

Avatar Omega: there are higher powers beyond the likes of us

Avatar Gamma: and beings we never knew existed, but were always

There waiting for a time to strike its claws.

Avatar Omega: Boros is ultimately powerful, more than the source it self

Odin: he must be stopped at all cost

Avatar Omega: and we're still finding how!

Sandra: we the surviving elders have not enough power over this,

More over of thousand years that Boros lived in secrecy,

Time and history have forgotten him. Even both our kind

Avatar Gamma: its all means necessary, the future is shaping bleak

Odin: a group known as the light legions is preparing for war against Boros

Sandra: (sighing) and so are we..

After the meeting each went on their separate ways searching for answers. The elders went to some place, or protection and research. The Avatars have secretly gone somewhere, but a danger for them awaits.

THE MANOR (next day, early morning)

Keith returned wounded after his battle from Amarth, Paige came from Magic School to heal him. She told everyone where he'd been, another bunch of demon platoons will march to wreck havoc in the human sphere. The Halliwells and company did what they did before, a lot of potions and other vanquishing tools against those evil drones.

Keith: this war is getting worst, Boros is already merging his world with ours

Piper: how much time left to be exact?

Keith: I'm not sure, but worry not , my brothers are on their

Way, to join our struggle.

Piper: the Light legions,

Keith: yes,

Piper: we really need to move fast now, Paige, where's Prue?

Paige: Upstairs, still sleeping, she's been all night on

Phoebe: I'll see her up in minute (flipping the BOS)

Cole just woke up from the couch, headed to the kitchen.

Billie: do dead people eat?

Cole: I was dead, but not anymore, and I'm starving ok..

(Henry in the kitchen having a lemonade)

Piper: great!great! Its way to suffocating, our walls are

Tumbling down (looks around) literally!

Paige: (comforts her) we'll pull this out, and when we do, we'll have

A grand sisters party!

Piper: I always dreamed of that

Out of nowhere two figures in transparent appeared, as it became clear, it's Penny and Patty Halliwell,

Piper: (hugs them) Mom, grams, (a mixture of happiness and sadness

In her face)

Paige: I'm so glad seeing you again

Phoebe: (went to them) me too, grams, we're in a serious trouble

Grams: we know sweetie, that's why we're here

Patty: the news broke out and we also knew Prue came back.

Phoebe: I'll wake her up, to tell her you're here

Patty: Sandra sent us right after Cole, but we were just a bit late,

Some others needed our hand,

Grams: just like before, we'll be your guide

At Prue's room, deeply in sleep, as she was dreaming. Inside that dream, she found herself in a garden full of roses in bloom. Then a voice spoke to her. _" Prudence, Prudence, you're still sleeping you need to wake up."_ Phoebe, went to her room, watching her in a sleeping beauty mode. Suddenly her sleeping state change, turning her heads side wards as if she was having a nightmare. Phoebe getting worried right now trying to wake her up. As she touched her, she gasped and got a premonition. But she too fell asleep_. The premonition of hers is Prue's dream and drags her inside of it. _

_The dream, Prue still in the garden, hearing voices, all of a sudden Phoebe is with her. _

Phoebe: Prue, where are we? How did I get here?

Prue: It's a dream, my dream, but it seems more than I think

must be my astral projection that took me here or you

Phoebe: I just touched you, then a premonition came, I don't have

An astral power like yours

Prue: but you have an astral self

Phoebe: are you saying your astral self drag mine here, when I touched you

Prue: that could explain it, (voices spoke to both of them)

"_Prudence, Phoebe you must wake up, wake up, the diamond, the diamond, a great light"_ they were looking all over the garden but the voice seems to be just coming from no where.

Phoebe: who are you? How can we find the diamond? If you really

Wanna help us, please

Prue: we don't have time for riddles or cryptic lines

"_the wind blows, the wind blows, you're still asleep all of you, you must wake up, it has to hurt, to wake you up"_

Phoebe: please tell us where to find this diamond, to end this evil

"_oneness in all, thy fate in front of your sight, Prudence, Phoebe, go! Wake up"_

There bodies are resting calm, but their breathing is running faster. Piper and Paige, just went upstairs to see Prue, by the door she saw her two sisters both in sleep, suspicious of this, especially of Phoebe who went up just to wake Prue. Piper walked near them to before she could touch them, both Prue and Phoebe woke up suddenly as if someone just rose from drowning. They were tense and so is Piper and Paige.

Piper: what happened!

Phoebe; Prue astral projected into her dream or something else!

Piper: and you fell asleep too?

Phoebe: I was about to wake her up, but when I touched her, I thought I got a premonition, but instead I was drag by her astral self some……where…

Paige: you can now astral project?

Prue: no, she cant, maybe her skin contact in my sleeping body made

her go to where I am

Phoebe: a connection of some sort, and I think it's on purpose

Piper: I cant catch up..

Phoebe: Piper, me and Prue were in a rose garden, then someone spoke to us

Paige: and who could that might be?

Prue: must be Kori, she's telling us something

Phoebe: she's telling us about the diamond, the wind blows, confusing

Piper: she knew about the diamond our guest was talking about?

Did she tell you where we can find it?

Prue: she didn't she keep speaking in riddles, that we barely could figure

Phoebe: she said something about being one, wake up, I don't know

Paige: maybe they are clues leading us to what we've been looking

Piper: yeah, but where not some genius to figure that out

Within a limited time we have

Prue: this is really getting on my nerves

Piper: and it's totally pissing me off

Paige: Keith told us that in just a little time Boros will fully be

Marrying his world with ours

Prue: (hands in her head) damn it! Stuck in a sack we are!

Let's go, no time to waste,

Downstairs at the manor, Prue was surprise to the other visitors,

Prue: mom! Grams! (she hug both of them)

Patty: I'm so very happy you are here and with them again

Prue: I'm so glad to see you mom, grams

Grams: my eldest grand daughter Prudence

Prue: well I don't have to worry for all, since they're all married except Phoebe

Piper: Ok…. now… we got some solving to do

Paige: have you seen Henry?

Cole: his superior called, requesting him to report for duty, he left

Ten minutes ago, told me not to bother you, he'll just call

Phoebe: how about Billie?

Cole: Keith sensed another thing of his radar, and Billie went with him

Phoebe: what you let her go with him! Why did permit her, or at

Least told us …

Cole: hold right there, I came here not as a baby sitter, neither as a

Guard house checking who's logging in or logging out

Prue: Ok, let's get this over… with… I'll take my coffee for a while

, then Phoebe and I will go look for Billie. Piper..

Piper: you don't have to say it, Mom and Grams and I are gonna

Work the vanquishing stuffs and others in pronto!

Phoebe: I don't think we used some spells lately, or is it just becoz our

growing and new powers are enough to sweep these bastards!

Prue: well just keep 'em there, just in case we need it and Paige…

Paige: I have a husband to watch over,.. see you later (she orb out)

Prue: this is! while I was gone, ok….and I get it, Phoebe

Phoebe: hep..hep hep.. I'm not the youngest sister anymore Prue,

There's been a line up changes..(teasing)

Prue: I'm not gonna yell at you, ok, just gonna ask for sandwich

Phoebe: just reminding you (the two went to the kitchen)

Grams: they were like when it was twelve years ago.

Patty: (smiling) I'm just grateful all my daughters are together

Grams: and Prue never changes, enjoys being in charge…

Piper: that's why I miss her!

Patty: so! Ladies, we have some work to do

Piper: where's Cole?

Grams: he left

None of them notice Cole, while he went to the sun room and shimmered out. He has some league of his own

Somewhere in San Francisco, Keith and Billie are walking across town. Following something from Keith's sensing aura.

Billie: where are we really going? We've been sometime around, still nothing

Keith: I didn't invite you to go with me, you invited yourself

Billie: well, I want to help, and minimize our demon population

Keith: so am I, a little patience please, it's not that easy tracing these

Demonoids, they can hide their aura and will just caught you By surprise

Billie: I also have some surprises of my own!

An innocent was running right through them, screaming, crossing the other side of the street, as other people kept a watch but didn't act, coz they see nothing's chasing her. Keith and Billie locked eyes with the innocent and saw two warlocks running after her. They run after to save that girl before anything could happen. The girls is tugging someone from the crowd for help but people think she's crazy for they saw no one to harm her. She kept running, Keith drag Billie somewhere in a corner with no one noticing them.

Billie: we're supposed to save that girl, not hide..

Keith: who say we're hiding, I know a short cut.. (they teleport)

(following the visible aura of the two warlocks)

The aura led them backdoor of a closed fast food, nothings present except the girl trapped in wall and the doors are locked, two warlocks got her cornered. Both aiming to shoot their fireballs at her. In time the other warlock got a taste of an energy star from Keith. The other was thrust to the wall by Billie's TK. Before he could get up Keith already slashed him as he burst. Billie approaching the innocent girl.

Billie: you're safe now

Girl: thanks..thanks a lot,

Billie: let's go,we gotta get you out of here.

Paige went to the police station, to see Henry, at Henry's table

Paige: hey, you leave without even notifying me,

Henry: Didn't mean that, It's an emergency! I have a work to do..

Paige: yeah! But I was just worried, what if a warlock suddenly threw

A fireball at you while on your way to your job

Henry: we've pass way that, Ok,

Paige: but this one is different, for all we know lots of them have

Resurface attacking in random, you are now included on their

List, and they are High levels…at least for you……..

Henry: just calm yourself, all right? (a police superior walked in)

Police Superior: All of you! We got another situation two blocks near

From here.. a bunch of unruly crowd, wrecking a grocery

Store and the small stalls on the way side.! So let's move!

Henry: Paige, heard the man, I got a work to do (kiss her on the lips) love you!

Paige: love you too! Don't forget to _call _(smiling)

The police units went out, to handle the on going situation again. Paige suddenly was being called by someone needing Whitelighter assistance. She went some place hidden then orb out.

A hideout at an empty building, under construction, almost an hour ago, Cole shimmered in, following and looking for someone else. As he explore the place. He saw a tiny light coming from an unclosed door in a room not far. He carefully and silently walk to see what' inside. Peeping by the wayside, he saw a group of demons and Darklighters, as if their on a meeting. Listening to what they're talking about, a bald demon said "the witches have grown stronger than before". The other replied, "but we have lots of reinforcement now, they could get tired but we don't, if we keep on coming they'll surely crash". The bald one said "are you out of your small brain, that would be suicide". "yes it is some pawns are worth a sacrifice for the win". A Darklighter cut in "but first we must take care of their Whitelighters, so that there will be no healers to cure them. We just gotta set a bait". A demon in tuxedo started to talk "we can take care of that later, but first the witches, they cant be killed by magic, so we use the human way, besides they wont harm the innocents". The other one said "I'll get some hired skilled killers to do the job". The tuxedo demon quip "as for you darklighters, just do your usual job, hunt down whitelighters and some of my men will assist you". As Cole heard their plan he had no choice but to act, being a god guy now. He interrupted the meeting

Cole: pardon for the interruption, but I think your plan is just cancelled

(fired an energy blast, at two of them)

The remaining ones took cover, as Darklighters orb out to do their job. Cole wave another shot and killed one darklighter. The tuxedo demon Fired at him he dodge then fired back. Sooner, three more demons are showering him with fireballs, so he shimmered from place to place. Taking cover against metal drums, the others hiding at the pile of iron pipes.

Tuxedo demon: Belthazor, welcome! But I regret to say, I gotta send you a goodbye card! (he shoot rapid numbers of fireballs, making Cole off guard, the others followed)

Cole shimmered at the back of the other and stab him with his dagger, threw another at the one about to shoot. Quickly ducking at an approaching blast he fired at the thrower. As he got up, the tuxedo demon fired a strong projectile and got him on his stomach. He counters attack, but the enemy avoided it. As he was about to shoot the ex-demon, Cole kicked a hollow blocks thus making the three drums over it fall, the enemy was distracted as he shimmered from the side and in an instant stab him before he combust to ashes. Certainly a trick he learned from Phoebe, years before. The wounded Cole must return to the Manor to warn the Charmed Ones.

City Hotel on a 36th floor at a unit there, Paige and the boy he saved from demon hunters were being chased. She cant just orb, coz earlier when she did that, a warlock stopped her and she had no choice but to use her feet. Running at the hallways through the stairs, she can barely use magic to avoid being seen so are her perpetrators. Tugging the boy with her, at an emergency exit. A demon crush into the door running after them at the stair case. Paige called for "fire extinguisher" smashed it to the demons head. Asking the kid "sorry for the inconvenience, quickly we gotta hurry". Down way of them another demon appeared throwing fireballs, she dodge with the boy to elude it. Fortunately the demon behind them was killed by his fellow. As it blast another she used the same technique she always does, "fireball!" fired it back at the opponent. As they run and again another two shimmered in front of the stair blocking the exit door. Paige was stunned, taking the boy at her back to protect it.

Demon: no escape, witch!

Paige: that remains to be seen (the boy afraid, behind her)

The two demons about to shoot, Paige instinctively wave her right hand, expecting to do the way she always does. But something strange happen and instead a shower of orb lights came out of her open palm, showering both demons. Eventually clothing their darkness with a stinging blue and they just boom!(power called _Light Rain_) Stunned at what happened and at what she did. A grinning face was present.

Paige: I think I just got a new one of my own, I don't hate Prue, Piper

And Phoebe anymore! (held the boy then orb out)

On the road, pass noon, Prue and Phoebe at the car, Prue driving, Phoebe at her side. Looking for a sign of Billie across the streets, after tracking her using the pendant and the map. But what they encounter is another batch of rioting people.

Prue: what the hell is their problem!

Phoebe: can't blame them honey, it's a supernatural cause that's been

Creating this stuff

Driving slowly to evade people on the streets

Phoebe: we really have to find Billie and Keith

Prue: am not still convince of that slasher! Any sign of them?

Phoebe: negative (saw something strange as she squints), plus

Another negative is positive; I think we got a sign

Prue: OK let's go

What Phoebe saw are group of men walking right through an alley. Their looks are very suspicious. She thought she saw Billie

Prue: are sure you saw something?

Phoebe: this is the place! Billie! Billie!

Billie came out and gave Phoebe a harsh kick in the chest. Phoebe was thrown yards away. Prue sprinkle a finger of hers and send Billie flying to the wall

Prue: hey! nobody gave you a right to kick my sister.

Phoebe: (getting up) I think she's not Billie, a shape shifter.

Billie posing for a stance to attack. But Phoebe's quickness had her in an instant. Her combination of chops and kicks hit this Billie causing her to fall backwards in a garbage piles.

Phoebe: don't hide yourself psycho, stop using our friend, it wont work

Prue: that foot of yours has been so bad (wave a psychic blade cutting her foot)

A cry of pain let loose of her, as she morphs into her original form. The Billie face was replaced by a tan woman, in a Goth outfit.

Demon Girl: I may die, but you won't stop what lies ahead

The second youngest Halliwell went near her. She squatted while talking to her.

Phoebe: I know the feeling of someone getting burned, mind if you

Share us what you know

Demon Girl: go to hell bitch!

Phoebe: (angry eyes) you first (penance wave to death) I don't belong there

Prue: _YOU _are a one frying wicked witch

Phoebe: that's my talent (touching a wood near by, she gasp and got

A premonition)

_Premonition; from behind of Prue comes a fireball so many as a warlock become visible, attacking her._

Phoebe: (turns to Prue) DUCK!

That said five energy balls racing in mid-air to Prue, she dodge but didn't notice an upcoming one below, hitting her left thigh. She pushed Phoebe opposite her at the other side, hidden behind a rusty drum. Prue on the open unable to stand up waves her hand for TK but nothing happened. The warlock aiming another shot at her, she astral Projected from behind of him and gave him a kick in the nape. The man thrust forward of the impact and bowed his head. Phoebe as fast as she can gave another kick on his chin. Then came to assist her sister. Astral Prue returned to her-self. Both of them moving away, the warlock recovering from the attack, saw her prey in distance not far from his sight, he blast another fireball. Right before it hit the sisters the fireball was redirected. Billie on the rescue, using her TK against him nothing happened.

Billie: my powers isn't working (tense)

The warlock smiling, knowing he can kill three witches right away, created another blast in his hand, this time a bigger one. Unfortunately he froze and saw a sword coming out of his chest from behind. It was Keith, impaling him from the back, he didn't even sense him. He cant' sense the speed of this shadow warrior. As the warlock fell to his knees and burned. Keith went to the three witches, Billie and Phoebe holding the bleeding Prue

Billie: Oh my god!

Phoebe: we gotta return to the manor, and heal Prue

Where were you two? We've been looking all over

Keith: we're at one of these apartments fighting demons and monsters

, saving a witch, but unfortunately we were unable to.

Billie: OK, we have to go!

Keith: I'll stay, meet you later, still have to finish something

THE MANOR (5 in the afternoon)

Cole on the couch resting, from his wound healed by Whitelighter Andy, when he called him for help, he knew him just yesterday, but hey, he's a friend now. Andy orbed out again to aid other charges. All he have to do is to stay put. Earlier then, he already told Piper, Patty and Grams about what he found out. The three went up to the attic doing potions again. Half-an hour they went downstairs.

Piper: Grams, you yourself, don't even know this demon or being?

Grams: I'm not a witch encyclopedia my dear, there are some beings

Beyond our limits

Piper: and so how are we gonna suppose to defeat that?

Patty: don't lose your hope sweetie, I know we can win this

Piper: honestly, I don't know what to think or feel, a mixture

of fear or worrying, I don't want anymore lives taken again

Grams: don't depress yourself sweetie, there's always a way

Patty: (holding Pipers' cheeks) your whole now, your sisters and you

Are gonna make it, we're not alone.

Piper: that's what I'm always worried about, Phoebe, Paige and Prue.

Especially Prue.

Grams: you don't need to worry about her, she grew stronger than

Before and have lots of spirit.

Piper: and that's the reason, she's been protecting all of us ever since,

That protection made her gave up her own life for us. Now she's

Back, she's doing it again, we don't wanna lose her for the second time

Patty: (hugs Piper, then Grams hug them) that won't happen sweetie,

Trust me it won't

Phoebe and Billie came from the front door, holding Prue, bleeding on her left thigh. Piper rushed to her sisters, she was nervous. They went on the living room. Cole got up of the couch, still feeling his wound. They sat Prue.

Piper: oh, god Prue!

Billie: Paige! Paige! (she orb in quickly)

Paige: what's the rush?

Piper: our eldest sister is giving off some blood

Paige: again?

Piper: can you just go heal her (upset)

Phoebe: we've been almost ambush, a shape shifter decoyed herself,

A demon attack from behind, Prue pushed me and she got hit

(Paige healing her)

Prue: Thanks! This is the third time.

Paige: you're always welcome, gotta go again (orb out)

Prue: she do keeps an eye on Henry

Piper: (looks at grams and Patty) see, just what we're talking about

Phoebe: what are you chatting about? (Curious, notices Cole) are you Ok?

Cole: had a rounds of my own , but I'm fine now

Piper: he shimmered here wounded, he called Andy and he healed him

Prue: so, you and Andy are acquaintances now?

Cole: friendship is fast these days.

Grams: so what is ours right now?

Billie: not good, going for the best of the worst, a bunch of demonic

Squad are hunting lots of witches, me and Keith had a bloody

Showdown with them earlier, unfortunately we lost our innocent

Piper: I'm sorry to hear that

Prue: limited time is all we really got and we still don't know how to take

Boros down

Phoebe: this is way to stressing, demons, warlocks and monsters are

on the loose, every now and then, they attack here or there,

killing witches and innocents

Grams: this really is a war, launch by the dark forces

Patty: so what do we do now mom? Even the elders were blown away

By this being, his too powerful than we can imagine

Out of the blue came a Nymph accompanied by a fairy. Both of them are bruised, slits in their dress, scratches and wounds on their skin.

Piper: who did that to you?

Nymph: we've been attacked again, we need your help

Prue: who?

Nymph: an army of demons,

Fairy: they killed almost every one of us

Nymph: they were with a Sorcerer

Phoebe: who's the Sorcerer

Fairy: we don't know, along with them are these ugly creatures

Brutally murdering us

Prue; that's awful (sympathetic)

Nymph: the rest of the magic community were already erased in just

An instant (got down on her knees, crying)

Billie: I can't imagine anyone can do that horrible thing

Prue: this is ultimately wicked, a genocide! For all of us, we can't let

This happen! (really furious!)

Fairy: pls. we beg of you, Charmed ones help us, pls. (crying)

Phoebe and Billie comforts them

Billie: we promise, we'll help you

Phoebe: and bash down this evil psychos back to their lair

A/n: I hope you'll enjoy the partial half I added. Feel free to review. More action to come if this story is to

Continue. Thanks!


	5. Act 4

a/n: I hope you enjoy this next chapter, Thanks! enjoy!

**ACT 4** UNKNOWN PLANE

The Avatars are searching for some answers about Boros. Looking for signs in place surrounded by rocks and black sands. Using their powers to plane travel to find what they need. When all of a sudden. A being shined it's shadows on them.

Avatar Alpha: how did you find us?

Boros: I'll always be ahead, unfortunate of you, you can't fix

What you're trying too, coz it's already done!

The Ancient Evil, unleashed a powerful force from his hand and killed the Avatars, they were no match of him. Fortunately Avatar Omega, escaped when his comrades sacrifice their lives for him

Boros: now it's time for this human scums, to taste real power, Haku!

(a loyal henchmen of his, black arts master, appeared)

Haku: (kneeling before him) yes master,

Boros: how are the witches, the one they called the Charmed Ones?

Haku: I've seen them fought my lord, skilled, armed with great magic, knocking

all our demon allies and the creatures from the shadow land. Even

those high level demons have succumbed to them

Boros: interesting! such powerful witches, can't wait to obliterate them

Haku: master, our demon allies, a group of them have perished, even

Amarth was almost killed.

Boros: I see, the Light Legion warrior is helping the witches, so keep him busy

Haku: the magical community of this world were almost entirely

Wiped out, only a few survive but not for long,

Boros: excellent! In just a matter of time

THE MANOR (5:55 pm)

While all of them are at the sun room, discussing the supernatural disaster. Another Presence came to them. Four men arrived three of them are old monks, the other a young warrior just a junior of Keith. A Eurasian looking guy. Paige just came in from the magic school after she made sure leaving them all fine. The whole family and their friends were clueless of who are they.

Piper: don't tell me you're under attack too?

Monk1: we came here to help, especially the Charmed Ones

Prue: who are you?

Monk1: we're the Light Legions

(they were all surprise)

Billie: you must be Keith's brothers

Monk2: we send him here to track the diamond and to help you

Prue: are you really sure you are the Light Legions? And not a fraud

Monk3: deception for a friend is one thing we don't possess.

Phoebe: you have oriental philosophies,..that's good, heard some in Hong Kong

Prue: Pheebs… (to the monks) let's get down to the real deal

Monk1: in such a hurry lady, first thing that you need to learn

is patience, it's a virtue that test the strength of the soul

Piper: well, we've had too much of it for the last couple of years,

Now we don't know if we still have some left

Phoebe: we're running out of time

Prue: if you will help us, then be it, I just have voices in my head

Speaking in riddles, demons that's always playing with us

And now another one philosophizing with words, Listen

Mister time is not fully on our side now! It's not worth wasting

Paige: my sisters right, lives are at stake here just earlier almost

Entirely of the magic community were killed, and we don't

Know what's next?

Monk1: very well,

Monk3: some of our brothers have already march on, to face an army

of warlocks and demons in this war, the others were left

at our sanctuary, meditating and praying for salvation

Phoebe: what do you mean?

Monk2: hundreds of our soldiers are off to face demons serving Boros

At the front line

Monk1: only the Light legions kept a watch of these in secrecy for

Many Millennia

Phoebe: but why is that? you could have notified other powers for

For it to be an ally

Monk1: exposure would be the real danger for us, had we been known

Watching Boros, he would kill the survivors, Weakling at

those times, through his spy, now we've gathered enough

Strength to face him,

Paige: as well as he gathered powers to unleash hell on earth

Monk2: and it's our mission to be of help

Piper: so how do we start?

Monk1: we are handling you this (handing a scroll to Prue)

Prue: what's this?

Monk2: a vanquishing formula against other demons, more than

Average ones, you will need it

Keith teleported in, please to meet his brothers as he embrace every one of them, just in time to pick up what he was missing. He told them that he still cant find the diamond but the aura is nearby.

Monk1: We should go now, but I think Keith must share you a

Something, his fellow warrior Kasou will stay with you

Monk2: we and the other Light Legions will hold demons for a while

Monk3: we cant afford to waste time, Keith and Kasou, raise our legacy

Keith: master, we will still see each other, (sad tone)

Monk1: Farewell to all of you! Blessed be! Our faith is of you

Charmed Ones (the three of them vanished)

Phoebe: where do we begin?

Keith: I will give you what you need, in a span of time we only had

Phoebe: we're fast learners

Prue: I'm on it, definitely Phoebe here

Billie: me too

Piper: I'll settle for the stuffs with grams and Mom

Paige: I'll just follow Piper,

Keith: but you must come you two are part of it

Piper: is it really mandatory?

Phoebe: let's just do it

Paige: OK, I have a new power to develop

Prue and Phoebe surprise at her with curiosity

Paige: you'll see the demonstration in the real task

Cole: can I join into the shadows club?

Keith: Yeah, let's kick the chair

In no time Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, Cole and Keith went somewhere to teach this six of a strengthen the potential of their powers.(The venue more like _Blinded by the whitelighter_). Kasou was the watcher at the manor with the Nymphs and fairies and others from the Magical community who survive the genocide. Kasou sharing them some tricks they can use. Grams and Patty doing the potions and other stuffs in the scroll given by the Monks. In between, Paige practicing her new powers. Piper doing also the same, but more of concentrating and strengthening her abilities as guided by Keith. Prue developing her own with Billie, while Phoebe and Cole doing casual training while unknowingly something is forming within. Keith and his trainees are flourishing very good, he taught them of a deep concentration to boost their powers, union of both the physical, emotional, mental and spiritual self, they are making a big progress.

MAGIC SCHOOL

Kyle and Andy as well as Leo are also doing some training of their own. Leo with his experience in world war II and as a Whitelighter, Andy and Kyle being detectives before of their status right now, were giving and sharing lectures at the residents and witches as well as fellow whitelighters. Creative tactics and other form of defense, even offense in way which will make use of their powers. Through all of these the three gentle men have limit the ones joining this battle, not allowing the young ones to engage in it. While the others have all decided to walk with the Charmed Ones.

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

A bad weather is on the horizon, a rainy entry for the night, rioting have stopped, but several accidents have occurred on the road.

THE MANOR (evening)

Henry went back to the manor to see Paige. Patty told him she's with her sisters preparing. In any given moment the forces of darkness might strike. Making himself useful Henry occasionally helping Kasou and the others

UNKNOWN ZONE

The elders Sandra and Odin are running away, in fear and in dismay. Searching for something that might help to close prevent a dark realm from entering our world. Instead they stump into a very mighty being, able to travel from plane to plane and a skilled Black magician. Even the elders with all their power were unable to defeat him.

Odin: we must get out of here now! Or our remaining powers will

Entirely diminish to none

Sandra: It's too late, Boros would already have completed the fusion of

his world and ours

Odin: we still have the Charmed Ones, our last hope!

Sandra: let heavens be with them and us

Concentrating all their powers to escape their hellish state, before Boros kills them. Right before they can vanish to retreat. Boros appeared in front of them few meters away. The elders are trembling in fear. Odin concentrating for a final blast even though he knows it's useless.

Boros: that wouldn't be good move…, you're just an elder

Sandra: you may have destroyed us, but there are others who will rise

Years from now to end your evil!

Boros: don't scare yourself too much, pitiful white filths. I will not kill

You just yet, you need to witness how this world will succumb to

my domain. The power that will rise in which you will all fall.

Odin: your insanity will end, and surely they will!

Boros: dying in instant would not be suitable for you, you will have

Died slowly and with much, much of pain! How nice for your

World to be your own grave! (demonic laughter, he's gone)

The elders gasping for breath, a feel they can't even distinguish. Mixture of

terror that intensifies in every seconds. All they know now is to leave this place

orb to a nearest good soul they could seek of help.

THE VALLEY (Late Night)

Soldiers of the Light Legions have march on, a crowd awaiting for the front line against the demons summoned by Boros to serve him. Their other brothers were hidden within the mountains and temples from the far east, meditating and praying for the safety of the whole world. Using all their _chi_ and of the presence surrounding them. A handful of demon armies have march on, already battling monks and warriors of Light Legions. A fight as like the old times of knights and gladiators, steel clashing another steel, exchange of energy projectiles riding through the air. On the other hand. Other demons, who made a pact to become Boros army have set their eyes to attack magic school with the help of one of Boros lethal assassin and sorcerer.

MAGC SCHOOL

Most of the witches, whitelighters and its residents who are refugees are busy preparing their task when all of a sudden a vortex appeared with more than a dozen of demons and darklighters led by Haku. The refuges were shock, they were caught by surprise that those who were near the vortex as it opened were killed. Others have run to hide while others fought back the demons and darklighters. Blue orbs versus dark orbs, potions thrown and energy balls from the good side against the fireballs and evil blast. The once organize magic school have been rearrange into messy frenzied devastation. Young Wyatt and Chris taking covered by Victor who holds a steel rod in case any one will try to harm his young boys. Fortunately they are at some room that the demonic ones have not yet reached. Curious to see the ongoing battle outside but cant risk his grandsons. The young Wyatt used her force field and Victor held their hands as both the kids orb with their grandfather back at the manor. The other whitelighters have fallen impaled by a darklighters arrow, while some witches burned by demon fireballs, others of the good side have gotten almost even, vanquishing evil relics by their traps, special spells and powers, such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis, speed, light energy blast, hand combat skills. Whitelighter Andy ducking and hiding from pillars and walls counter attacks with a potion and a stabbing weapons against his attackers. Kyle on the other hand made a bow of his own whose arrow edge were soaked in a vanquishing liquid aiming for demons and avoiding darklighter assault. Other whitelighters Larry, Nica, Butch, Rossy orbing after orbing striking at a possible shots. Haku went to Gideon's old room and burned some witches then ruthlessly killed students and most of the teachers defending them, and refugees hiding from the room. At the main hall, two whitelighters behind a side turned table

Kyle: Andy this is not good…

Andy: we cant keep on doing this or will endanger them all

Kyle: (talking to a witch in sight,) tell the others to retreat, we can't

Afford to die all in here

Andy orbing some part of the School to save his charges engage in a fight, was surprise by a demon at first he dodge the first blast, then a darklighter came out of nowhere shot him an arrow at his left arm just below his elbow. Two witches are quick junkies and able to thwart the next attack use their firepower and potions to explode four demons and two darklighters. Then shimmered another one, Andy fresh from wound manage to throw a vial and killed the demon. The two charges of his assisted him quickly, as they signal the others to orb out and retreat as well. Kyle tugging some surviving students and witches along with fellow whitelighters with minor wounds did a blast of smoke trick to hinder their aggressors as they make their escape, orbing out , heading to a sanctuary they all know.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

All four sisters are developing really fast, learning new things from Keith as well as Billie and Cole. The Halliwells powers even their new ones have gone to higher potential level. Billie doing the same mostly the one being watch by Keith. Cole enhancing himself more. With a lot of practice they took a break for a while. As event has its own ways when Phoebe and Cole got a moment to

Cole: you've grown so much, becoming more and more skilled

Phoebe: thanks for the appraisal, and so are you

Cole: thanks! Phoebe If you mind there's something I need to tell

You, I think I owe you an apology

Phoebe: it's all in the past Cole, I've learned to move on with my life

Cole: and that's what I really want you to do

Phoebe: really? Even if it means forgetting you, that there are things..

Cole: if its worth it that's it, you know I did a lot of mistakes that hurt

you and its something I'm not proud of, and if given my chance

to fix it I will (Phoebe silent and listening)

Phoebe: well, nobody's perfect, sometimes mistakes are the goods

Especially when we learn from it. And I learned a lot

Cole: Phoebe I want you to know that I'm really sorry for everything,

I don't wanna waste another time not telling you, what I need to

Say. You will always be part of me, (Phoebe looking at him) and

Don't worry, I'm not expecting in return, once has been enough, I guess

Phoebe: I understand what you, you know…this may not be the time

For this, especially right now

Cole: and I may never have another time to do so, all I want is for you

To know, and I wish you all the best (he walks out)

Phoebe: Cole (turns around looking her) THANKS! (Cole smiles)

Immediately they got back to their training, Keith also practicing in his own doing sparring with Billie at times.

THE MANOR (next day, 8 am)

Andy and Kyle with seven whitelighters and a number of evacuees from magic school came into the manor minutes earlier. They are pleased to meet the survivors of the Magic Community. Together they helped each others injuries. Andy resting just cured from his wound. Kyle and his colleagues doing those of the fairies. Kasou was pleased to meet them. Sharing courteously his helping hands. Leo walking from place to place assisting them. Henry went back to his job hours earlier. As Victor and his grand sons went upstairs. Grams and Patty went down at the living room to talk to the evacuees.

Grams: Oh, I see we have a whole lotta visitor

Patty: what happened?

Andy: demons and darklighters have breach Magic School, some of us

Didn't make it (sad tone) it's already devastated

Patty: I'm so sorry, are they all right? (staring each of them with sympathy)

Kyle: they're safe from now, for how long we don't know

Grams: oh dear this is getting too really bad

Patty: Mom we have to take care of them while they here, til the girls

Are all home

Andy: yeah, by the way where are they?

Grams: with Keith, Billie and Cole went with them, probably getting ready

Patty: don't worry, they're all fine, right now we gotta be able to

Protect them all here especially the Manor. Mom…

Grams: I got it sweetie, I'll write a spell to shield this place, but we

Need to wait for the girls to chant it. Charmed Power huh,..

Leo: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we cant wait, demons may

Attack anytime soon. Well some of here are also witches. Plus

You and Patty. Maybe will be able to do shield out of it

Patty: Leo's right, it's worth a try mom

Andy: I'll talk to them (evacuees) about it,

Leo: and besides Kasou can also do the same as what Keith did

Grams: Well. Let's get going now, Patty where are you going, help

Me with the spell

Patty: I'm checking out my grandsons for a while

Grams: they're doing fine, Victor is with them

Patty: I'll see him too

Grams: W H A T!

Patty: just gonna make sure their fine, besides we have a conjugal

Discussion about our kids (grinning)

Grams: Oh Patty (annoyed)

Patty: Mommmmmm…It's OK,

Patty headed upstairs to talk to her husband. Grams writing the spell. Andy and Kyle talking to the evacuees. Leo and Kasou discussing with the nymphs and fairies. Patty walk into her grand sons rooms, Victor turned her gaze on her, but she went directly to hold Chris and took him in her arms while Victor with Wyatt by the bedside. Still both of them staring,

Victor: so how are they?

Patty: they're all be fine..(a soft smile)

Victor: if you ask me, all I can tell you is I'm definitely worried and

Anxious of what might happen to our daughters

Patty: oh Victor, you know who they are,

Victor: yeah, I know who they are, but I cant help but think, as I

Thought the last time we met… oh I mean your past met me

That it's all over, back to having normal lives again

Patty: the future is always full of surprises

Victor: and I wish this would not be a cruel joke of destiny, I don't

Wanna lose them again (Patty's face turned serious)

Patty: honey, we wont, just trust our girls, I believe in them

Victor: I believe in them too, and I trust them, I'm their father

Patty: and I'm the mother (suddenly silence took over, avoiding both

Eyes, young Wyatt and Chris just gazing at them) Victor, let's

All pray for them, it's at least we all could

Victor: (stood up next to her) Patty, if it's the last thing to do, I just

Wanna tell you, that _YOU and our daughters will always have_

_A special place inside of me._

Patty: honey, don't talk like that, you're making me cry

(they both laugh, while Patty sense an emotional presence)

(Victor holding Wyatt in his right, Patty playing Chris)

They need you Victor, they need a father (their eyes met)

And Wyatt and Chris needs a Grandpa, and you will be the

One to tell me about our future grandchildren (smiling)

Victor: (to Wyatt) Ok little man, I think you like some pancakes and

Bacon, (to Patty) we could have a snack, with our grand sons

(they both smile) and make the best out of it

Patty: after all of this we'll have one heaven of a family party

The two went downstairs to eat, and they are happy, waiting for all of this holocaust to end.

AT THE TRAINING GROUND

Took a rest for a couple of hours. All seven of them have learned from each other, developed a team work as well as individual skills. Soon Cole left to go back at the Manor. Keith told the four Halliwells to isolate themselves for a while and must sat together forming a circle in a yoga manner, eyes close in a deep meditation. Exclusively only for the Charmed Ones. While Billie and him had something of their own.

Billie: I feel like I'm a fifth wheel here

Keith: they need to do something which only they can, but come

(he reach his hand to Billie and she grab it as he tug her at the

opposite direction from where the sisters are)

Billie: are we gonna do the same or..

Keith: just trust me, and sit in front of me (both of them in yoga

position, meditating as a force comes boosting their energy)

The circle of the Halliwell sisters also oozing with force several times stronger than of Keith and Billie. Suddenly a voice spoke to Prue again, her eyes close. She knew the voice, it was

Kori: you are growing Prue, all of you are, soon it will rise

Prue talk to her yet her mouth didn't move or shaped a word it's her mental state doing conversations with Kori.

Prue: what are you telling me?

Kori: _only whose souls are pure, can see the brightest future_

Prue: you're speaking in riddles again, and I barely can understand

Kori: yes you will

Prue: please help us, we don't have much time, Boros will already

Take over our world, and millions will die

As the four of them goes deeply into concentration, Prue's body glows a white light then a line energy from it came out, connecting to Piper, then to Phoebe and to Paige. All four of them have been connected by a very shiny light. Unknowingly that their hands have also connected. An intense energy flows within their very souls.

Keith have been aware of feeling the energy form the Halliwells, held Billie and teleported some where else to give the sisters a space of their own. As Billie opened her eyes

Billie: where are we? Where are the Charmed Ones?

Keith: they remain from where we were,

Billie: why did we leave them? They might need our help if ever

Keith: worry not of them, I already did what I was told

Billie: are you really sure they'd be all right

Keith: yes I'm. Now we gotta go, you did learn a lot did you?

Billie: of course I do! We had a good sensei (smiling)

Keith: Thanks, now it's time for the application (they teleported to

bust down some demon relics)

THE HALLIWELLS

With the connection of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, a very powerful magic is being created. Kori slowly controls this growing energy only within the sisters square and blocking it's reach to prevent it from being sensed by an outsider especially Boros. Then she spoke

_Come, Charmed Ones_ (fortunately all of them heard Kori)

Phoebe: are you Kori? (all of them are mentally connected to speak)

_Let the sight see beyond the eyes_

As they opened their eyes, amazed at what they saw, they are in the Rose Garden. They stood next to each other.

Piper: where did we go?

Phoebe: Kori's place, I think, it's the rose garden where Prue's dream

was… with me, or maybe not a dream

Paige: not really a dream, but another place

Then out came the girl in a white gown with burns from below of the cloth. Meters away from them, all their eyes crossed.

Prue: KORI… (Kori nodded smiling)

The atmosphere changed dramatically, Kori's face turned serious. A white cloth hovering circling around the sisters as they kept intact holding unto each other. Winds blow strong within the garden. As Kori spoke to them

_It's all part for what should take place for all of you_

_Your wholeness and the bond within will let your magic soar_

Paige: please tell us how to put an end to all of these menace

_All the colors will become visible, and you will all weave the last spell_

Piper: what spell, can you tell us?

_Only you who knows the spell_

Prue: what do we need to do? You gotta tell us what or how, before

It's too late (a gradually rising tone)

_Even if you embrace the flowing time, your heart will still be _

_Shattered_

Winds keep blowing stronger as the roses sways with it, sprinkling a certain aura.

Phoebe: wait! where can we find this Diamond that could kill Boros?

_Alone a spirit can feel more than a body can touch and you won't_

_find what's not lost_

Prue: What! (in confusion, as well as her three sisters)

The winds blew harder and harder. The sisters have held their hands again much tighter than before. A shiny light glows as they become connected again. They are feeling the very powerful magic, but they cant see the light. Only Kori can. The Halliwells were looking at each of them, feeling the aura. Soon Kori began to glow as she was drag by the light resuming the sisters back to their meditating position. The line connecting before them is visible once more. Only now Kori was in the middle, she spread her hands and an aura waved out, cloaking the four sisters an energy much greater than before, and involuntarily they closed their eyes. Kori spoke again

_No matter what happens stay together, in your darkest hour the _

_Great light will shine its power_

_GO! Blessed be!_

After that a magical energy spiraled them and as they open their eyes, they found themselves sat in the position they were, still holding hands.

_Let your eyes see what your souls saw! Awaken!_

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, heard the last words by Kori as they opened their eyes, the sight they saw is none other than the four of them, in still meditating position. But their no longer at the place where Keith brought them. They're in the attic. Wondering around

Piper: I think were back, at home..

Phoebe: I feel at ease, I don't know, when I opened my eyes and saw

Us like this, it kinda feels amazing….

Paige: it feels we're complete

Prue: and as One (smiling, as they all smile, stood up and hug)

GOLDEN GATE PARK (afternoon)

Keith and Billie have been battling demons, already eliminating plenty of them. The creeps end up hurling with Billie's TK and using a hand combat shared by Keith with her, she uses a dagger stabbing the others. Keith in his lethal shadow skill slicing and wielding his sword against these dark minions. But the bad guys keep on shimmering in. He and Billie standing back to back as demons have surrounded them.

Billie: do we still stand a chance? I think were outnumbered

Keith: but not beaten (charge an energy blast with both his hands)

Billie, just keep throwing them, and hold those fireballs for

A while

Billie: you got it.. (she did as Keith said)

Keith: time for the bang!

He fired his projectile about six feet in diameter and went straight to their foes. Killing over two dozens of demons. Billie continues to hurl the remaining ones. Keith quickly tugs her along as they make their escape.

THE MANOR (evening)

While everybody's busy for preparation. Earlier Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige went downstairs to meet Grams and Patty, Victor and their other guest. They sneak a few moments to catch up of what happened while they were gone. They really felt awful about magic school and the restless evacuees in their homes right now.

Grams: my dears, I think you need to rest for a while right now, you

All looked messed up,

Prue: thanks Grams, but we don't want to sit around, while everyone

Here is working for the sake of the whole world

Andy: Prue, Grams is right, you all need to condition yourselves or you

Wont be strong enough to face what's coming

Cole: you don't have to worry, we're all doing fine, besides the manor

Is shielded again from evil elements, they cant easily get in

Kyle: these witches, students and other survivors have combined their

Powers to create the shield and we will be watching over

Phoebe: Thanks anyway! I think you also need to take a rest for a

While, you look haggard too

Patty: hey sweetie, we know there's been lot of pressure lately, but

You need to think of your health (caressing Phoebe's hair)

Piper: Ok mom, but please don't hesitate if ever you need us, we'll be

Upstairs (before she went up, she kisses Leo)

Piper threw herself in the bed and fell asleep with her kids. All four of them were totally tired and restless. Phoebe and Paige slept in Prue's room and in her bed. She gave her younger sisters the more comfort, as she just settled to sleep in the couch. Victor went to see his daughters and covered Phoebe with Paige a blanket. He saw Prue by the couch sitting but still embracing the book of shadows. He went to her and veils her a comforter. How nice to see all her daughter together again, he thought and even of Paige. Then Victor went of to see Piper standing by the door before he enters he saw Leo fixing her daughter then they both saw each other as Leo walk out of the room, to join Victor.

Leo: Victor, if you like to call it a night, you could stay at Wyatt's room

Victor: no thanks, I'm still fully awake, care to join me for a coffee,

Leo: yeah sure (went down to the kitchen)

The rest of the visitors in the manor made their way, stressed out for the last couple of days. The evacuees from magic school slept like sausages in a can at the living room. The surviving nymphs and fairies laid at the sunroom. The other Whitelighters and magical beings near the fireplace couch, resting before they closed their eyes. Kyle just pacing and looking at all of them with sympathy. He saw the form of how they slept, most with bondages and bruised, now their resting for recovery. Meanwhile Cole followed down Leo and Victor at the Kitchen. Andy and Kasou, still awake, being alert for any possible assault. Minutes ago Henry left for their apartment, but was happy she left Paige, just fine with her sisters. Grams and Patty at the Attic fixing some stuff, also being sensitive in case of emergency. Manor Kitchen, Victor and Leo having their hot cup for the silent night. Cole walked in to have another one too, standing next to the table.

Victor: gonna be up all night? (to Cole)

Cole: yeah, just took a nap a couple of hours so I can stay put tonight

Leo: It's been really a pissed, we're all here brought by bad

circumstances, it would have been better if

Victor: if it's Christmas, opening presents and exchanging cards, and

Having to slice a huge ham, which we all share and have a

Drink, it could be the best Christmas we will all have, now that

Prue is here again with Piper, Phoebe as well as Paige

(sips coffee) one happy family

Leo: nice to hear that (sips his coffee) I believe that'll be soon,

We can pull this off (looks to Cole) The Charmed Ones will

Cole: (drinks his coffee) and we can have the Christmas you've been

Waiting (laughs)

Victor: oh…, demons have seasons holiday? (Cole turned serious)

Leo: his change now Victor, his good, right Cole? (looks at him)

Cole: (chuckles and nods) can't avoid suspicions, with my records

Victor finishes his coffee and stood up next to Leo, taps his left hand on Leo's right shoulder

Victor: you did great for taking care of my Piper, and giving me and

Patty the cutest grandsons in the world (smiling)

(Leo looks down and smiles)

Victor: (looks to Cole) so, are you and Phoebe ah..(gesturing his hand)

Cole: it's only destiny that could answer it, but I'll always protect her

Victor taps him in the back. Andy walked in for a cold juice and saw them.

Andy: for the boys only, everything ok?

Leo: and what of Prue?

Victor: his the Andy I've been hearing about? (Andy looks at him)

Andy: when this all over, I can answer you that, Prue is always special

To me, no doubt about it

Victor: can't help to have whitelighters as son-in-laws, at least some

one's different (looks to Cole)….. a _changed_ one, (Cole sighs)

(They all looked at each other laughing)

BOROS LAIR

In the upper most regions of a fortress was a chamber. A chamber that has a huge balcony at the front row, a good scene for star gazing. But the cloven hood being does more than that. By his side stands Haku and Amarth.

Boros: yes! Let them battle just good enough, but the finale will be

Of mine. Haku, did you sent the stealth?

Haku: (bows down) I already have my lord, his probably executing

What he was told

Boros: good! You have almost failed Amarth, but you're still useful to

Me, finish off the Light Legion warrior, he must not cause me

Further damage.

Amarth: the next time our paths crossed, he'll sure to die

Boros: and the witches

Amarth: we have another allies, Haku have summoned them, the

Vampire Queen and the Spider-demon, they're out at

The real world preying for their hunger

Haku: this time the witches even their allies will be obliterated,

I've watched, how they work. Innocents and others are more

Importance of them, that's why I send these beings to kill

As many innocents as they can. Attacking at different spots,

And the Power of Three they call will be separated. As our

Other demon allies will take care of the rest.

Boros: and Amarth will handle the Light Legion warrior, to get him out

Of the way. Magic school have already fallen, now it's the turn

of the magical ones to die. Foolish ones, _they really can't see_

behind the scenarios of my purpose. Hahahahahahahah!

BILLIE"S APARTMENT

She and Keith have orbed there earlier after they fled from the previous encounter. Billie opted to go to her apartment instead of the manor, she wanted some space of her own. Keith sat at a couch in a corner taking off his jacket to see his wound, he only feels the pain several moments after a fight and yes he's pressuring his wound.

Billie: (tensed) you didn't told me you've been hit

Keith: nothing to worry about I got used to it,

Billie: yeah sure, are you? but it looks like hell!

She went off to get a hand towel soaked in steam water and put it on Keiths' wound at the back of his shoulders. He even shrugged of the hurt. But gradually becoming calm out of it.

Keith: told you nothing serious

Billie: your mouth says so, but your face says it hurts, are you sure the sisters are doing fine?

Keith: they're already at the Manor, resting

Billie: how'd you know?

Keith: let's just say I know, Kasou could send me messages

Billie:(smirking) so you do have text mate huh,…well that's a good news

Keith: so why'd chose here instead of there with them

Billie: I don't think we could have a room like this, the manor is already filled with other guest

Keith: _WE_, could….. have…………. room?

Billie: (looks at him annoyed) hey don't flatter yourself too much

Keith: well, just asking (grinnig) call itself a night, tomorrow might be

Our longest day, sleep well (smiles)

Billie headed to her place and bids him a good night hand. Keith walked by the couch and slept there. Billie on her bed, but her eyes opened cant' seem to fall asleep, the stress of the past few days was really taking its toll. She's been thinking, but she also felt scared, she may not be a Charmed One but she's also a gifted witch. Deep inside her knew of this horror worse than she ever saw. Of all the stories she heard, who knows none of them might wake up the next day to see sunrise or will they ever see the sunrise or just plain darkness and demons dominating our world. Will the power of three be able to pull this off, even with her help or of Keith. Then she came to think of Prue all of a sudden, the lost Charmed One, she taught maybe she came back for her sisters and the others including her to save the world. She's disturbed until slowly she falls asleep.

a/n : thanks again, some questions will be answered!


	6. Act 5

**ACT 5 **IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT

The first clash of the Light Legions against a united demonic army has put to rest for a while. Both sides with casualties neither did won, but luckily the Light Legions have stopped at any possible civilian attacks. Boros army also fled knowing this Light Legion warriors still have sufficient strength to prevent them from invasion. The injured Light Legions along with their surviving comrades retreated back. The higher Monks praying and summoning another force along with their other brothers miles away from their temples and sanctuary but getting connected with a uniform magical aura to hold the merging. Some of their armies remained with them. Staying and hiding not far from the perimeter, just in case a second squad marches in.

Monk#1: (to one of the armies) deliver the messages to our brothers,

With that the soldier vanished to thin air delivering the message

Monk#3 looks up the sky and prays solemnly. Monk#2 did also. Monk#1 followed and said "may the eye of heaven help us see the light, to chase this darkness away". The remaining soldiers with them bowed down and got to their knees for a sacred oration.

SAN FRANCISCO (real dead night!)

Some people are still up, from their works and other activities, walking across the streets and corners, alleys. A man with two others on their way home preferred for a street short cut. Out come a swarm of bats swooping at them. They raise their hands to drive them away, nothing happened. The swarm continued til the bats bite their necks and tore some skin off eventually tasting their flesh, an anguish cry let out but no one hears. The little flying creatures did have a snack late night. In a silent parking lot, two people ready to get their cars, stood in shock at what they saw right in front of them. Furry old man jumps over the car and shows off his fangs, in an instant snap the woman's head, before the other could run he leaps and clawed his way through his back before making this corpse a meal. Then there were lovers hanging out at the park this late night. At the park bench were they are and a tree meters away a darker shade of what's supposed to be a leaves shadows resembles to a woman in goth outfit, her teeth are salivating and her claws are of sharp edges. Right before the boy and girl screams another hand grasp their throat and easily pinned it's claws within. It was a male vampire who did it. While the Vampire queen stood satisfied with what she's seeing. She then went near the victims and sips a blood out of their necks. She licked her tongue afterwards.

Vampire Queen: sweet! But I prefer a witches blood

She and two of her minions vanished

Behind the church park an acolyte doing his chores fixing the backyard, before he went to sleep, ends up hanging in a tree entwined with a deadly web. Another witness saw it as he ran away, a surprise went by his way side. The Spider Demon strikes her hand and slit his shirt exposing a blood line in his opened skin. Pleased at what she does, she went out for a hunt to an unsuspecting innocent.

UNDERWORLD

A number of demons have gathered along with darklighters. They were having a conversation with Haku.

Demon A: you are a clever thinker, our predecessors never got into this point

Haku: war is not about engaging with magic and strength a wishful thinking should be it's head start

Demon A: and of the Charmed Ones, for eight years they've been

Invincible and still growing stronger, how do we get passed them

Haku: the master will be the one to take care of them, our main role is to make sure Hell is served on the mortal surface. Other magical allies of the Charmed Ones must die as well as their blue guardians

Demon A: that's why they're here (motions to the darklighters) and my men, are about to have a hunting pastime.

Haku: put in mind that we must join forces, in order to kill the Charmed Ones. The master needs strong and powerful knights ready to face any adversary.

Demon A: we're in for the call (he shimmered out along with his men)

THE MANOR (early morning)

The living room up to the sun room was crowded with nymphs and fairies as well as magic school evacuees. Andy and Kyle with Cole fell asleep at the couch. Kasou slept near the stairs. Leo was up early and immediately checked their guest. Kyle woke up and wakes his charges, the other whitelighters fled earlier for their calling charges some where else. As the evacuees woke up, Leo came in from the kitchen and brought them a morning tea with biscuits. Kasou already up, joined them. It's a one hell of a morning meal. The evacuees were starving, each grabbing biscuits in their hands and hot cup at the other. Leo was happy seeing them. At least he still could help in other ways.

Leo: enjoy the morning, if you ever needed something just call me,

Andy: hey, I really owe you a lot, and thanks for everything.

Leo: I may have lost my wings but it doesn't mean I cant help you

Andy: (nods) thanks again

Leo: be at the kitchen the ladies might be awake at any moment

At the kitchen, Prue is already there at her favorite table with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Piper walked in and kisses Leo then fixing their breakfast. Phoebe's next, in her pajamas yawning and served herself a tea. Paige orb in instead of using the stairs already dressed for work.

Piper: quick shower… where's the rush?

Paige: hey, I have a little things to take care to, the ones that gives a paycheck

me and Henry running our little lives, and saving for the future

Piper: speaking of saving we also have _others _to save for every future

Prue: just don't forget to call here for _emergencies _or if you need us OK

Paige: you betcha, love you all (Prue smiled before she orb out)

Phoebe: and speaking of emergency, I have an emergency of my own, got a

couple of messages on my phone lately, and I'm even ignoring calls

since yesterday due to our _other job, _but this morning if I don't

report, I'll kiss my career goodbye, gotta hurry, these demon fighting

made a good amnesia, oh well, see you later Piper and Prue

Prue: yes, Dr. Phoebe Halliwell

Phoebe: finally! Recognizing your little sister of what she deserves, see you

you later, be back soon, just gotta make excuses for another

absences to make, love you… (she walks out)

Piper: hmmm, guess what you've missed after five years gone

Prue: kinda weird, Phoebe's working, we had a new sister whose already married when we met, and the middle sister as always in the kitchen with her handsome guardian (Leo smiles)

Piper: I gotta restaurant to run, but becoz of our extra curricular activities, I would just call there and inform my staffs, can't seem to lost our focus on these

demon things we've had for years. You just can't ignore it

Prue: it's something that didn't change at all, Charmed Ones routine

Piper: Ah,.. Leo maybe you could give me a hand, check the restaurant a while

Leo: oh yeah.. sure, I'll fix the boys up first (walked out)

Prue: (stood up walks to Piper) so I see happy marriage here, and not

As like as the future selves we saw. I'm happy for you

Piper: thanks (smiles) now that you're back Andy is back too and a

Whitelighter, just like

Prue: Leo before, but we don't wanna be a second version of you,

Piper: who says so, me and Leo are only one in this world, and I

Think I got an idea, why don't you two get married right away

Prue: WHAT!

Piper: it's not as if you've been known each other for a long time, and

Prue: and

Piper: and analyzing the situation, right now no elders can interfere with you, coz most of them are gone, and I doubt the rest will sue you, coz they need you with us against Boros, so go..

Prue: (laughing in disbelief) Piper, you do have a great witch humor

Still in you after all these years, I guess we all do hate the

Elders, but it's a pity how they become coz of this demon

Piper: (teasing) karma has its own ways, but good witches, we'll kick

And vanquish that demon, anyway, like my idea?

Prue: you are gross (they both laugh)

After which Prue walks out and glimpses at the living room to meet their guest. Cole stood up towards her.

Prue: where are they?

Cole: at the attic, the other whitelighters went off for a while as well as

Our fairy tale friends,

Prue: I thought they're in some kind of danger, why would they go?

(Cole nods for a No answer) and the students?

Cole: at the attic joining your mom and grams

Prue: OK, I'll see them up

Cole: what about me? A house guard again?

Prue: just soothe yourself (serious grin, went upstairs)

Cole: as you said I'll just soothe myself (shimmered out)

SAN FRANCISCO CITY (10 am)

An array of police patrol cars, ambulance and curious civilians within the street corners as Police investigators and detective agents along with other medics staring cautiously at two dead bloody bodies lying on the ground. Just several meters away another female body lies lifeless with a ripped throat. The medics quickly took care of those corpses on a stretcher taking it to the morgue. The same scene can be said at the Golden gate park. Private investigators in disbelief of what kind of murderers could do this. They don't have a natural explanation for this, but one man might have. Henry went out to check this brutal scenery. Then immediately went back to his station.

Paige at her work, heard of the news from some just arrive colleagues. After fixing some papers, she went at some corner to dial her phone. Before her finger touches a number pad, her phone rang. It was Henry calling

Henry: hello…………

Paige: real busy right now, what's the buzz?

Henry: just wanna make sure I hear your voice again, and thank God I did

Paige: don't be so silly, nothings bad is gonna happen to me

Henry: but to someone yes, there will

Paige: did we heard the same news lately?

Henry: if we're both right, we need to talk, and besides I haven't had

Seen my wife for while, so I kinda miss her,

Paige: (smiling) well I do miss you every now and then, and we really can't get a piece lately

Henry: I'll pick you up there and have our lunch. OK, bye love you

Paige: bye love you too. (she hangs her phone, dials at the manor)

Phoebe's office table is messed up with lots of papers, worst things worst, deadlines are real headaches especially when you have a divided work focus, both natural and supernatural. She can't do her job right now, she thought to herself that she just dropped by to make another excuse of leaving again for her other duties, witch duties. She walked to Elise, the lady was surprise to see Phoebe, she's been absent for days now since Prue came back all she manage to do was just leave her office messages of enough emergency excuses. Elise said "Phoebe, do you know how many delayed works are on the line right now?" she replied "if you could scratch my back for another round again"… "Phoebe!.."… "look I know it might be too much a favor but, I just have another family emergency my elder sister just went back from…." she almost lose control and Elise hanging in a suspense. Phoebe continued.. "Los Angeles and it's been a long time now". A curious Elise "sister you mean, the one whose". Phoebe became the one at the suspense area; she thought Elise remembers a dead sister of hers. "Been on a vacation for five years, I remember it's Prue isn't it?". A sigh of relief to Phoebe, saying to herself that the Elders at least did a good job of covering up for Prue's return even if she hates most of them well this one is considerable. " yes Elise, she just arrived yesterday" she need to lie a little.. "and we have some family business matters right now, but I promise you I'll really make it out those works" pointing to her office table then turning back to Elise and smiling worriedly, but keeping up her cheers so she might not suspect. "Ok Phoebe you got me again, but just be sure something happens to our next issue". As Phoebe walked out backwards waving Elise goodbye, "thanks". As she makes her exit out of the building she heard her cell phone rang. Its Prue calling

Phoebe: hello………….oh yes Prue, I'm on my way now, bye… see you

THE MANOR

Piper and Prue talking by the sun room

Prue: I just called Phoebe she's on her way now

Piper: good for us Paige called quickly about it, not bad from a

Once vampire witch

Prue: what! You mean she was

Piper: you know like the movies, when a vampire bites you, you turn to one of them, but that's way long before, she's fine now

Prue: (grins) I know and I can see, not also bad for a former Wendigo

Piper: a wendigo victim, correction, but it's much, much long time ago too

Prue: (smiles) I do miss your over reaction, let's get to work again

The two sisters are in good mood despite of the demon threat, only looking at a bright side for a while, they both wish they will always be like this. At the Attic the rest of the evacuees are helping around Grams and Patty regarding additional portions and vanquishing stuffs.

A restaurant downtown, a young couple sat blissfully, with an ice cold lemonade along with a spicy stake. Henry stares at her wife as she chews her food. Paige eyes met her husband and suddenly Henry laugh and bowed, playing his fork. Paige took a table napkin and wipes something near Henry's lips. "Thanks", he said, "you're always welcome" she said.

Henry: vampires? They're responsible for today's murders?

Paige: from the looks of your description, yes

Henry: I thought you only vanquish demons, never told me you also fought vampires

Paige: there really is a lot out there in my world, in a way that you are now part of it.

Henry: sometimes it's unbelievable, but dangerous, I just cant imagine your, always expose to that

Paige: it's the way I've been since I became a Charmed One, but it doesn't mean we cant do what an average couple does.

Henry: (holds her hand) I always understand, and I always love you, I'm just worried, that's all, you know I care a lot

Paige: I know and I love you too,

Henry: so have you told your sisters about this vampire thing

Paige: I already called Prue and told her about it, Piper, I think should be telling her by now about our previous vampire battle. All we have to do is to find the mother the queen

Henry: and if she's found, vanquish her, right (Paige nods for yes) I don't want San Francisco will be the next Transylvania.

Paige: I'm heading back to the manor and meet my sisters.

They stood up and went to their car Henry will drive and drop her by the manor.

UNDERWORLD

Cole soothing himself eliminating former demon comrades. Running and dodging fireballs as he blast some of his own. Shimmering to the back and front of other demons as he twist their heads and stab them with his dagger. His training with Keith benefited more of his fighting and strengthens his powers more. He did become a formidable teammate of the Charmed Ones. Having thought it's the same lower level demons he kills, suddenly upper level ones appeared the Warlock that throws lightning and a Behemoth demon. They all stood in front of him ready to roam the upper surface for a kill.

Cole: you really don't get it do you? You don't belong up there (points up) and I'm gonna make it sure you don't even get a chance to

Lightning Demon: Belthazor, be with us or you can just die out of the way

Cole: I already died, and I have no plans of doing it again, probably it's your turn to

Behemoth: you're not a guardian here Belthazor (rampages towards him)

Cole was hit and got into his knees, as he blast the two. The Behemoth dive over him and gave him a punch, he fell to his knees again, as the lightning warlock threw an atheme at him, he shimmered out at the other side and gave the Warlock a kick in the tummy. The Behemoth spitting fireballs at him as he took cover behind the rocks. Taking his time he fired a blast but hit no one. Both the Behemoth and the lightning warlock separated at opposite side trying to corner Cole behind the rocks. Cole was quick thinker, he knew what's their planning.

Lightning Warlock: too bad we have to kill you Belthazor,

Cole: whom you're looking for is not here, the name is Cole turner

With that said he blast two projectiles rapidly but not totally hitting the Lighting Warlock as the Behemoth think he miss, he prepared himself to attack Cole from the side as fast as he can. But Cole shimmered out by the side near the Lightning Warlock caught him off guard as he did a powerful grip at him and stab his chest the demon exploded. The Behemoth is about to spit him as Cole counters attack this time a rain of energy balls, as he shimmered out again and appeared by the Behemoths left and showered another fireball which made the hateful demon no escape on the upcoming energy balls that killed him. Cole stood next to their ashes. Sighing and nodding sidewards.

Cole: you're better good like that, mortals don't need too much demons (he shimmered out)

THE MANOR (afternoon)

Piper by the dining table scrying for the vampire queen, Prue pacing around with Phoebe while Paige walks to Piper. The scene keeps on getting uglier; the vampire queen is back stalking by night as well as the spider demon which they're not aware of yet. The crystal keeps on circling over the map. All of a sudden Elder Odin and Sandra came haggard looking as well as Avatar Omega.

Piper: who,wohwohh.. Where did you come from?

Sandra: Charmed Ones you really gotta act fast now

Phoebe: wait for a moment, will you tells us what happened, did Boros tried to kill you again and you? (points at the Avatar)

Avatar Omega: Avatar Alpha as well as Avatar Omega are dead, Boros killed them in a snap

Paige: what! (squinting)

Odin: and we almost died, we were already at his mercy, I hate to say it but it, but we're helpless, but we know you could be our only hope

Prue: I really, really don't like the take of events

Piper: well now, look who's talking, an elder, asking, more like begging, looks like the tables have turned

Paige: PIPER

Prue: Ok, maybe we could discuss those matters after, (faces the elders) as you're saying

Sandra: we're almost running out of power, the control for magical balance is lost of us.

Avatar Omega: the inevitable is about to happen anytime soon

Phoebe: exactly what do you mean?

Avatar Omega: the demonic legions have already gathered themselves in mass, they're about to step out now and murder randomly

Phoebe: you must be kidding me

Odin: his right, we felt the presence of a very strong evil uniting themselves in a war against the forces of good

Prue: this is worst more than I ever imagined!

Another presence came to the room, bluish orbs becomes a figure of another Elder, this one looks well and unharmed unlike Odin and Sandra.

Odin: Elder Isaiah, you're alive!

Isaiah: I fled before Boros could eradicate us all, fortunately hiding from planes, I know it's a cowardly act, but we must survive at least

Sandra: your act is justified, now what do we do?

Isaiah: unfortunately a terrible war is about to spark

Prue: we can't let that happen, millions of lives will die, innocents, children and others.

Isaiah: and that's why we have to act

Piper: how?

Isaiah: avatar Omega, do you still have enough power left?

Avatar Omega: sufficient enough I think but not too much

Isaiah: in a matter of moments this world will be shrouded with darkness, it will be morph into an evil realm

Grams and Patty came downstairs along with the evacuees they just finished a lot of potions as well as other vanquishing stuffs. They saw the four Halliwells along with the elders and an Avatar. Grams and Patty knew their conversation and is willing to help. The evacuees as well will give some of their contribution. The surviving fairies and nymphs and leprechauns came in, they already sensed an upcoming evil strike.

Isaiah: we have no other choice but to join together and fight together it could be the only way

Patty: isn't that too dangerous for all of us, especially my daughters?

Sandra: Patty, I don't think we have any other options

Grams: (worried tone) good heavens, what happened to the good magic, that has kept this world from evil?

Phoebe: looks like they're right, our only choice is to fight, that's why Keith trained us

Piper: but it does not guarantee that we can win, this much different from the titans and the others we'd encounter before

Prue: (speaks to her thoughts) Kori, if you could help us then be it, please?

No voice responded to her, as she watch each and everybody in the room. Keith and Billie came by the front door and walk towards them

Paige: we've been looking for you, where were you two?

Billie: we just had another demon encounter, what's going on here?

Phoebe: bad, real bad, our planet is about to be turned into a new hell

Keith holding his head, telepathically connecting with his brothers.

Keith: I was just told that, the demonic armies are marching out now,

hunting every magical entity into this world and after that they

are going after the mortals, my brothers were unable to hold them all

Piper: how did you just get that?

Billie: he's a telepath,

Piper: you told her but didn't tell us, you two really get along? (smirks)

Keith: you never ask. But she did

Piper: ok I get it

Paige: so, now what? Are we… (she sensed Henry calling)

Prue: Paige what's wrong? (all of them worried for her)

Paige: Henry is in trouble, big, big trouble, I can feel it, his calling me

I gotta go (she's so worried)

Prue: wait, I'm going with you,

Phoebe: either am I

As Paige orbed out Prue and Phoebe hold on to her, before they manage to orb out, Piper grasp onto them, all four sisters orb out to Henry.

The once blue sky turned gray, its cloud seems like threatening cottons of a demonic force. The early afternoon, drastically morphs into an early night. The city became dead silent, mortals quickly going there way to their own homes, something strange is in the air. On top of a certain building watches the Vampire queen roaming her eyes below the ground waiting to strike her prey. Behind her are her legions who were once a mortal that she turned into vampires. She saw people walking at an empty alleys and corners; she motioned her hand as a sign of attack to her legions.

In the darkness of a drive way near a park, a wreck car stood with broken wind screen and side door by the drivers side swung open. From the tall trees surrounding the area, slowly runs a wounded Henry, gripping his bleeding left stomach, a creature clawed him. He had avoided the second strike and happens to pulls his gun to drove the creature away. It is then he called his wife and he run for safety. As he also dodge fireballs raining from behind, but intentionally not hitting him, just scaring him off. Demons from behind are laughing by their deeds, a mortal they were playing at. The other demon asks "why not kill this guy, his useless after all". The other one replied "Idiot, he is our bait, sooner now a Charmed One will rescue her". The other answered "a charmed one are you out of your mind? Better kill him first, before they save him and kill us". "let the Charmed ones come and were out of here, some one will take it from there". The two demons showered another fireball to scare Henry, he run, as he duck again. Another fireball dashing towards him now. He heard a voice shouting "Fireball" it was redirected by blue orb lights. Paige saw her pale husband, she started to panic, as she took him in her arms. Henry is feeling dizzy as he got slash from woods while dodging fireballs. Paige is really, really worried.

Paige: oh my god, Henry listen to me, OK, I can heal you, right honey. (Henry gasping for breath, his still bleeding)

Paige put her hand on him, healing her husband. While her sisters stood covering them on the ground, they were rolling their eyes around at any sign of warlocks.

Prue: they must be hiding, apparently preparing for a surprise attack, stay put

Paige still heals Henry, as she was crying. Then a fireball rain towards the sisters. Prue redirected it to the trees as it burned.

Piper: I can't see them

Prue: they're hiding, maybe form any of those tress

Phoebe: or they are an invisible demon

Henry is now healed and Paige hugged him tight as he hugged her.

Paige: thank god Henry, (her sisters looked)

Prue: Paige, I suggest if you orb Henry to a safer place now, go

Paige: but you might need me

Prue: you need to protect your husband

Paige orb with Henry as Prue said. She's right, she thought, besides Henry could not help them right now. As she orb Henry back at the manor, she orb back to her sisters.

The three original Charmed Ones have separated, each hiding behind the trees as recently a fireball showered them. Yet they still have an unseen enemy.

Piper: damn it! This is not fair

Phoebe: after eight years, you still expect that

(Prue walked into the open, exposing herself)

Phoebe: Prue what are you doing!

A fireball showered towards her. Using her TK she controlled the fireballs and concentrated to drive their enemies out without even seeing them. In a sudden a demon from no where hovering off balance in the air screaming. Prue hurled the fireballs she's controlling at him as he burst. Another demon hurled out, Prue shouted "Piper explode him". Piper did and the demon exploded. She walks towards Prue as well as Phoebe. Paige just orb in and ask "did I miss something?". Another shower of blast dash through them, Prue threw them off and embraces Paige as they both dive down, Piper and Phoebe lay flat on their stomach at the ground. They both raise their heads.

Piper: don't we have anything better to do than this?

Phoebe: we don't, but you have, you have a phasing power remember,

You could just face those fireballs and it'll just pass you

Piper: I'm still getting the hang of it and I might get little nervous! Prue,

Paige are you ok?

Prue: yeah, we're fine

Paige: Thanks

Prue: you're welcome, all right girls let's clean up some demon trash!

Paige: just what I'm waiting sis!

Fireballs showered again. Paige used her power to redirect it and Prue deflected them. Piper exploded the ones coming at her. Phoebe levitated to avoid the attack. Prue using her TK to hurl out the perpetrators as she focus tight. By their side two more demons ended up hurling in the tree as their transparent form fades and they become visible. Prue waved a psychic blade at the demon and Paige used her light rain at the other. Both exploded. The four of them stood together, as they heard a clapping coming from only a single being. As it walk out from the shadows of the shrouding leaves of the trees,

Haku: well done, witches, but I hope you can exceed your previous

Performance (his right hand lit up for a blast)

Piper: look! His gonna kill us

Prue: why don't you go vanish to darkness (uses her TK)

But it didn't work, Piper tried to explode him but no use either. Paige used her light rain, Haku raised his left palm absorb the blast then it just fade off and did him no harm.

Paige: how's that possible, our powers isn't working

Haku: (still lighting his right hand for a blast) it's not that it isn't working, it's not enough against me, now die!

Blasted a very strong energy projection to the sisters and they separated running in different directions for cover. Haku spoke to them "pathetic Charmed Ones, your magic is no match to mine". He blast another energy towards a squatting Prue, she did a vertical stunt backwards to avoid it, as she got back she threw a psychic blade. Haku waves his hand to throw it off. Piper stood up and bursting him in succession, his body booms all over but his not dying. Phoebe running quickly by the way side for a flying kick. Haku turned around and got her foot mid air as he threw Phoebe, good thing she learned something as she used her hands touching the ground to catch her balance preventing a bad fall. Prue blast another psychic blade, Paige doing another light rain, still useless. Haku fired another energy towards them, the Halliwells separated again in several directions, afterwards they got thrown off. They took cover by the trees. Haku walking tall, thinking of who will he take first

Piper: somebody, better come up a plan or something

Haku: tik,tak toe, who comes first? Ah… I know I'll kill all of you

better if you die together

Prue astral projected from behind Haku and kick him fast, and threw another punch. Phoebe saw her shot and did a kick at his abdomen. The real Prue run towards them as she uses her martial arts to Haku. The sorcerer accepting blows and chops from the two sisters. Piper and Paige stared at each other, their eyes agreed to come over and joined their sisters. Paige with both hands hammered his back Prue gave him a knee on the chin, Phoebe for an uppercut. As Haku was moved backwards in pain then Piper holding a fallen branch smash his nape. Astral Prue returns to her self. Before Haku would go fall, he got back his balance and in a rapid movement spins his feet while holding unto the ground driving the sisters aback as he leap fast and giving Phoebe a kick in the chest, he landed and did a low roundhouse kick on Paige as she fell, he got Prue's hand and Pipers' and he threw them away with a crash landing.

Haku: you've just been given enough points, now it's time to end the play

Paige crawling backward then rising to her fall, feeling the impact on her back, Phoebe grabbing her hurting chest, Prue standing up holding Piper.

Paige: this is not what I think should be (she uses her light rain but got deflected)

Haku: I think I'll finish you off first (looks to Paige)

Prue: you won't hurt any of my sisters! (blast a psychic blade thrice)

Haku's attention of Paige was distracted, as he endured the first blast and deflects the others. Paige orb out near Phoebe just a meter away from Prue and Piper.

Haku: you really like to be killed together (preparing for another blast)

A witch can't defeat a sorcerer, keep that in mind fools!

A voice spoke to the Halliwells and only them who heard.

_The power of four, connect_

Haku laughing fiendishly, raising his right hand for a very powerful energy blast. In no time the four sisters connected and held their hand together. As the energy blast was release approaching them, a very strong telekinetic force from Prue drove the energy wave away. Haku fired another one but before he could do so, another telekinetic blast went out sending him backwards; he then stood up from the fall.

Phoebe: I could feel him now, intense hatred, desire for destruction

Prue: Phoebe, Paige Piper, combine our powers as one, the psychic

Blade combined with Paige's Light rain and Piper's explosive

Force, Phoebe you will channel and tie it all together. Now!

Haku stood up, looking furiously, both his hands are about to blast again. The sisters did as they planned, Prue let go of an arc shape psychic blade two meters in diameter, as Paige light rain came with it, Pipers' energy force adds to it, Phoebe has channeled them all as one with Haku's hatred and she converted it all in a single powerful projectile. Rapidly rushing at the demon, he tried to blast it but nothing happened. As he screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!" A sudden impact hit him, he felt the slice of the psychic blade, the sting of the light rain, an explosive force, a penance wave of pure hatred, torturing his figure. Haku got into his knees, this time badly wounded and too weak too escape.

Haku: I can't be killed by just a bunch of witches

Prue: not just witches, extraordinary Charmed witches

Phoebe: time for the finale, I've come up with a spell, repeat after me

They held their hands together. Phoebe chanted first

"_The power of the four sisters, vanquish this evil sorcerer"_

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige: "_The power of the four sisters, vanquish _

_this evil sorcerer"_

They chanted several times, as the weakling Haku squealed in agony, looking his now burning hands, fire rapidly consuming him, as he burst in severe pain to nothingness. The Halliwells all hugged together. Then they broke and look up the empty ground

Phoebe: that was good! Considering the first spell of the power of four,

And the first one with Prue since….

Prue: the first spell of us as whole sisters (looks to Paige and smiles)

Paige: stronger than ever

Piper: this guy is soooo lucky, the first vanquish of the power of four spell

Phoebe: and it ranks with our records of the first vanquish of the

power of three, isn't it Piper? (looks to her, Prue laughs)

Prue: wasn't that demon called Jeremy? (teasing, Paige is clueless)

Piper: (taps Phoebe in the shoulder) hey don't look at me, do we still

need to go down memory lane? It's an old Charmed episode.

Phoebe: yeah and the first are always worth remembering

(Piper and Phoebe teasing each other, Prue and Paige laughs)

Prue: you two stop that, let's go back home, Boros is still alive

A dozens of demons shimmered in front of them, each holding a fireball ready to be released at the Charmed Ones. Piper said "I think they don't want us to leave yet". Prue replies "OK, give them what they need". The demons threw all their fireballs at them, she controlled it by her left hand, then fired it back and her right threw a psychic blade double the size of the previous, slicing majority of the demons. Piper bursting all she could get to. Phoebe and Paige just stood a back watching their eldest sisters do the defending. The crowd of demons was eradicated.

Prue: we're done here, Paige let's go

(They all held to Paige and orb back at the manor)


	7. Act 6

a/n: time for some action!

**ACT 6 **THE VALLEY

Most of the light legions lay on the ground lifeless, others still fighting, but there are too many demons too handle most are from centuries ago as well as monsters. Worst of all Amarth is leading them, killing plenty of the Light Legions. Other demons have marched out to hunt their enemies and slay their prey. The remaining Light Legions have retreated for cover; even their monk leaders some of them died and were in bad shape. The other monks kept on meditating using all their remaining power to stop this madness, but it's not totally effective. Their only option to survive is to retreat.

SAN FRANCISCO

Darkness is already consuming the city, murders and brutal killings have taken place behind closed doors. Some of the night patrols met a horrible demise at the fangs of vampires. The spider demon luring other witches to her web and killing them. Darklighters are in full force accompanied by demons killing some mortals in their homes and apartments.

THE MANOR (7:30 pm)

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige have orb in almost an hour ago, quickly went to talk with grams and Patty, Piper went to see her kids still doing fine with Victor, then she went downstairs. The rest of the evacuees were on the living room, already prepared for the battle they're about to face. Nymphs and fairies and other magical beings have drop in, they were being hunted ferociously by demons. Keith and Billie came back again; they left awhile just after the sisters aided Henry. Kasou teleported in, slightly wounded, he tried to help his brothers, but he was sent back to survive and be with the Charmed Ones. Leo and Cole have shimmered in. Piper saw her husband with minor bruises as Cole holds him. Leo went to Piper and hugs her, worrying is present on Pipers' face.

Piper: what have you gotten into?

Leo: I dropped by at P3 for a while, I already closed it, just when I

Was leaving, a demon tried to kill me and I run, then there were

A small fast creatures slit my legs, must be trolls.

Piper: oh god! These tiny freaks are back again

Leo: thanks to Cole he came to give a hand (they both looked at Cole)

Piper: thanks Cole! Are you sneaking on Leo?

Cole: (smiles, puts his hand on his head) I was just in a right timing

Phoebe looks at Cole, he turned his eyes to her, but Phoebe avoided it. Phoebe started to feel something again, something she knew she felt the first time she met him, but she's resisting it, keeping in her mind, that Charmed One duty comes first, just enough to redirect her attentions, but it's not an easy cover and she knows. Her empathy ability tells her a caring sympathy in Coles' emotions. Then came another visitors, whitelighters Andy with Kyle and seven others, four of whom which are wounded with an arrow. Andy seems to be weakling. Prue went to him

Prue: are you OK?

Andy: (nods) it's a bad, bad world out there! The dark forces hurled in pack, and causing too much havoc. (every one is speechless)

WYATTS ROOM

Victor keeping an eye on his grand sons on their play pen, he even stood up near them running his palm on Wyatt's hair then to little Chris. He said "stay there for a while little man, and don't do tricks on your brother". He went out of the room to go to the bathroom. All of a sudden a fairy went in. Wyatt quickly turned his shield to protect both him and Chris. The fairy smiles at them, raising her hands before the blue shield. Wyatt and Chris were clueless and scared as the fairy's eyes gave a sharp look. She then wave a magic out of her palm and suddenly bringing the shield down. On her left palmed appeared a dagger. "still a child's play magic for you kid". Wyatt tried to use his powers but the fairy is deflecting it out with a force surrounding her. As she was about to stab the boys, Victor came in and threw an iron rod his been holding at the fairy, the fairy turned and avoided the throw as she blast a projectile against Victor. He dive down against the table and the vase fell making a noise, the blast hit the door.

All those in the living room heard the noise upstairs. Piper and Leo knew were it was coming from, they rush out. Before all of them could move one of those in the magical community throw a knife at Leo hitting his right shoulder at the back and another at Henry but he dive and wasn't hit, the fairy also killed a nymph near her and another student. The fairy sprinkled a fire around, all of them ducked. Paige orb out at Wyatt's room, to see Victor lying on the ground bleeding as the fairy was about to fire at the Kids, Piper was in time to burst her but she blink and was at the side of the playpen. Wyatt turned his shield again. Paige did her light rain and the fairy counters attack, as she morphs into a dark figure.

Downstairs Cole threw energy balls, while the rest hiding in couches even the Elders and Avatar Omega. Prue wave a psychic blade, Billie uses her TK at the other nymph who then morphs into a shadow fighter. Keith and Kasou moved fast and wielded their swords, the enemy defended it with his own sword and gave the two a quick kick then fired another toward Billie. The other demon turned transparent; before he could fully be invisible Prue did a telekinetic blast sending him off the wall, before the fall he set out fireballs at different angles, Prue shouted for them to dodge. Whitelighters orbing from place to place. Upstairs, Paige orbing objects offensively at the dark minion. The demon sets her left hand breaking the shield. "No you don't" Piper screamed and exploded her, the foe threw another knife at Paige, but she orb out and the dagger hit the door. She orb in again using her light rain, this time it hit the demons hand, the demon blink, went behind the just stood Piper going to her kids and she felt some one embrace her. It was Victor, protecting his daughter, as he received the dagger aimed for his second child, it hit right through his back. Paige orb from behind the demon with the dagger she got by the door and stabs her. Piper holding his bleeding father, then exploded the now weakling demon in a fierce angry force as she burst in pain. The living room, Keith and Kasou had moved in the sun room doing sword fight against the shadow warrior. The just stood up demon which Prue hurled, firing simultaneously at everyone, the elders did a blast of their own, but the enemy blink so fast, as he appeared, some of the students got a shot to threw one of the potions yet it's useless, but it blocked his focus at an upcoming Phoebe delivering an intense kick in his jaw, Cole shimmered in and place his hand at his tummy and blast a powerful energy ball and sent him flying. As he was down, the elders blast him and Phoebe using the demons desire to kill him with her penance wave, combining it with her own anger. The demon incinerated. Kasou got the other by his sword and Keith stab him in the back. Before he died Prue hurled the enemy towards her and in an instant finish him off by the psychic blade. Piper looks at her father as she started crying, she's been shouting but the commotion downstairs unheard her. She shouts again. Prue and Phoebe along with grams and Patty rushed upstairs. Cole and Henry with Andy holding the wounded Leo, who also got few burns from the fireball shot. The elders look at the other magical beings who were wounded and students grieving for a lost of their own.

At Wyatts room Victor lay by the bed, Paige trying to heal him, as well as Andy. Prue, and Phoebe were crying at the sight of their father. Patty went near and holds his hand as she was crying, Grams holding unto Patty's shoulder. Victor seemed like adult Chris dying by the bed when he was stab by Gideon. Victors' wound was not just plain it was seemed like he was poisoned by the weapon. Keith went upstairs

Keith: it was the stealth who did this

Prue: (teary eyed but furious) what are they!

Keith: lethal spies and assassins. Look, Paige, he wont be healed enough by that.

Piper: then how? (upset)

Keith: there's an antidote you must make, he must be stab by poisoned blade

and it's spreading fast in his body, he might not make it anytime soon

Prue: stop talking there and just tell us how to cure our father!

Patty: (crying, holding Victor's hand in her cheeks) Listen Honey, you

Can make it, quick! Make the cure for him, now! (demanding)

Keith told the sisters about the cure, and they went down the kitchen to make it. It was just then Piper notices her husband also wounded. She catered him, but Leo said he's fine, Victor needs more of her right now. Leo went up for his kids. Cole with Kasou and Billie attending to the magical community who also had injuries of their own, Kyle and his comrades with their evacuees, still grieving. The rest of them are fixing broken stuffs. Paige went down for Henry they hug and were worried of what just happened. The Elders and the avatar at the sun room, helpless cant help but think, but all of a sudden the elders, told the rest they're leaving for awhile then they orb out. The avatar how ever stayed and talk to Leo.

At the kitchen Prue and Phoebe with Piper working on the antidote.

Prue: if anything happens to dad, god won't forbid, I swear!

Phoebe: (hugs Prue by the side) will save him, Prue we will

(the oldest sister looks at her and nods teary eyed)

Piper still sobbing while doing the ingredients, Keith came in

Keith: I'm so sorry about it.

Phoebe: you don't have to, it's not your fault, these demons are really ruthless

Keith: they are stealths, a dangerous spies, always embarking on a

Suicide mission, just to make sure their goal is accomplished

Phoebe: and how sure are we that none of them are here with us?

Keith: they don't embark on a same mission twice,

Prue: you just stay here, I'll be with dad at the room, in case they

Need me (she walk out)

Piper: (to Keith) after this incident, you can't blame our suspicions,

Everyone here will be paranoid

Phoebe: you're a telepath right? Why don't you scan these peoples

Minds and see if you find something threatening, I'll go

See into their hearts.

The telepath and empath went to their guest and did their work, Paige walked in, and assisted Piper with the antidote. Prue lay beside her mom and Grams staring at her father. Victor was gasping, and the three ladies were afraid of what might happen. "Just hold on daddy, please", says Prue. Patty running her hands at Victor's hair. A mixture of emotions swimming within her, "Listen to me sweetie, our daughters need you, Ok?" she said. Leo was already in the room with his kids and Grams stayed with them. Leo went to Piper and to see their other guest of what help he could give. Phoebe and Keith are done with their work, hopefully everything's good and no sign of threat. Piper and Paige finished the antidote went to Victor, Patty and Prue gave him a doze of it. Phoebe holding unto Piper and Paige. A coupler of minute's later Victors' worst state seems to be subsiding; an ounce of hope on his wife and daughters face is becoming visible. Patty gave him a hug while his still unconscious, then her three daughters followed. Patty stood up and Paige hold her hands, she too was teary eyed for her sisters. Prue stood up to her mom.

Prue: mom, please stay with dad she needs you by his side

Patty: (holding Prue's left cheek) I know (smiling and sat by his side)

Grams and the boys went to Victor and Patty, they have to be near each other.

Outside the manor the atmosphere is getting darker and darker. Kilometers away, warlocks and demons are on a hunt to kill in excess of minor witches as well as mortals. Another group of weakling witches walked towards the manor to see the Charmed Ones.

The rest of the guest at the living room welcomed them. Keith and Kasou using their telepathy to read their minds just in case. Billie questioning everyone out of suspicion. Cole using her lawyer instincts trying to squeeze if any of them are spies. Phoebe just went downstairs use her empathic ability and also felt no danger in them.

Andy stood up with Kyle and the rest of the Whitelighters. The evacuees gathered themselves, as well as those of the survivors of the magical community. The other minor witches were at the other side. Billie is next to Keith and Kasou. Leo with Avatar Omega, Cole stood next to Phoebe; Paige went down and goes towards Henry holding his hands. Probably all of them waiting for the last two Charmed Ones. Prue and Piper just came down to see all those gathered in front of them. Piper turned to Phoebe and asks her, "all in our side?" "Yeah, all friends, they pose no threat at all", she answered. One of the minor witches spoke "we came here for your help; demons are widely loose slaughtering us all to death". Then the crowd started to over react in panic, Kyle tried to calm them down, even Billie and Cole and Andy are handling the complains. Piper burst to her mood "HEY! All of YOU! Cut it OUT!" The crowd was shock and they stopped. Andy walked to Prue "it's up to you" he told her. Then the four sisters gathered for a while.

Paige: they all came here expecting our help

Phoebe: and we don't wanna let them down

Piper: you're the leader and big sister here, we all wanna hear from you

There was silence for a while Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at their eldest sister. The crowd started to make noises, before it becomes louder, "For Once will you all tone down and Listen! says Prue with a voice of authority. They all went silent. Four more witches along with a whitelighter orb in, Kyle had them stand next to the others and pay attention to the gathering. Prue run her eyes to every one of them, faces filled with fear and uncertainty, soon she got every ones attention

Prue: _there's been enough bloodshed around, both magical and_

_mortals alike dying in vain, this madness and insanity must be_

_put to an END! Are you all with us? (serious, calm tone)_

The Crowd: (raised theirs hands) YEAH! YEAH!

Prue: _It's gonna be a long night, but we will not die without a fight!_

_Let show these demonic bastards that they don't belong here!_

The Crowd cheered up, their hopes were rekindled. Piper, Phoebe and Paige stared at their sister with adoration as she looks them with courage and hope. Billie smiles at Keith, Kasou and the others. Henry kissed Paige, Piper and Leo hug and kissed, Phoebe and Cole had their eyes met nodding positively and smiled. Andy walks to Prue and without a word gave her a hug. Kasou and Keith held their hands, telling everyone they will put a shield at the manor. The sisters as well connected, boosting another power as Phoebe came up with another spell and told her sisters, they chant the spell that will strengthen the shield.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige: _We call the magic to thee_

_All Halliwell powers that be_

_Protect this manor at this very hour_

_Shield with a mighty light_

_Against the brimstone fire _

An intense aura envelope the manor, a force field that will shield it against any evil forces that threatens to breach it in.

The Charmed Ones, with Cole and Billie, Keith and Kasou, Andy, Kyle, Larry, Butch, Rossy, Nica and four other Whitelighters, fourteen magic school evacuees, twelve other witches, eleven survivors of the magical community, walked out of the manor, armed with lots of potions and vanquishing stuffs they've been preparing. Leo with Henry and avatar Omega chose to stay to guard the Manor and protect little Wyatt and Chris along with Victor, Patty and Grams. On deadness of Prescott street, the Whitelighters made all of them invisible in case any mortal sees them, only a magical ones will be able to. The Charmed Ones and company encountered a few more allies, other witches as well. Kyle told them the vampire queen is by the city, and other demons at the alleys. Cole volunteered to take her down, Kasou tugs along with the others to vanquish their foes. Keith and Billie and the other witches will go after loose demons. The rest will walk through the Valley with the Charmed Ones.

THE VALLEY

A mountainous resembling a dark fortress is now visible. Boros have sensed that Haku is already dead. He called for Amarth and other ally demons of his. He knew a group of magical powers is coming by.

Boros: they're coming, Amarth! Welcome our visitors with what they deserved.

Amarth: as you wish my lord (teleported in a smoke, he appeared at the lower region of the valley with hundreds of demoninc armies)

The Light Legions watching not far from it have joined the coming witches, some of them must warn them of a possible ambush.

SAN FRANCISCO CITY

Keith and Billie vanquish a lot of demons they sensed by the alleys. Other witches with them are now brave enough along with some whitelighters vanquishing other demons as well. Kasou with some fairies are at an empty parking lot, fighting. Kasou using his sword skills slashing demons down. While the fairies; armed with potions and a cunning team work, the result is a very smooth demon kill. Meanwhile other witches were off battling vampires, Cole sensing the Vampire Queen, and found her a top of the building. Several vampires swoop over him, but in an instant destroyed them all. He fired energy balls at coming ones. Then shimmered out to after an escaping Vampire queen, right in front of her, Cole shimmered in

Cole: didn't I killed you before? Consider this part two

He waves his right hand and out come a flame that killed the Vampire Queen. After that he quickly shimmered out to be with the Charmed Ones. Andy with his charges, fighting off Darklighters, vials thrown, as the good ones had an arrow too, for offense. It's one hell of fight, Andy orb after orb throwing vials at other demons, his charges are vanquishing Darklighters. Soon another batch of magic school students came by and vanquishes the remaining foes. Andy, Larry, Rossy healed the minor injuries from their camp.

As the Charmed Ones made their walk near the valley, Cole just came in with them, Keith, Billie followed. Kaosu teleported in with the others. Andy, Kyle, Larry, Rossy with the magic school students have orb in. Several armies of the Light Legions met them along the way, joined their walk , while telling them of the current situation, as well as the twelve Zodiac monks came to join them. The fairies, nymphs, leprechauns and several other witches came behind them and walked along, the fear they felt was change into hope, for they all knew they are walking with the most powerful witches the world has ever known.

Demons shimmered in meters away from them, threw a rain of fireballs. Prue squints her eyes and sent back those fireballs burning the throwers.

THE MANOR

At the sun room, Leo with Avatar Omega, sitting by the couch, gathering his energy. Henry came in pacing around, with a bag of potions shouldered around him, Paige gave him some, if any demon tries to pound them in.

Leo: I can't stop thinking about all of them, I need to do something

(he taps the table, and hands on his head)

Henry: it'll be all right Leo, I have a faith in my wife, and to all of them

Leo: Of course I do to, but I need to be with them

Avatar Omega: Leo, hold my hand

Leo: what are you thinking?

Avatar: trust me

Leo did as he said and began to feel a flow of aura in him, then it was over.

Avatar Omega: I shared you a little Power, it could help at least

Leo: (looks at his hands glowing) thanks, I gotta go now, Henry please

Stay with them,

Henry: you got me here, hey, take a look at Paige for me

Leo nods at him positively then he vanished in some smokes

The whole of San Francisco and its neighbors are having a gloomy night, clouds and skies in their darker shades. A certain evil aura gradually shifting its atmosphere into something else, the merging of a dark realm started to come to full.

**THE VALLEY OF DARKNESS, BATTLE ZONE**

The Charmed Ones and company are walking near the valley, lightning strikes and rumblings of thunder rule the night sky. From both way sides another shower of fireballs and energy projectiles hurling their way. The twelve Zodiacs raised all their hand and form a force field protecting the whole of them. Demons along with ugly creatures appeared by the way sides. Rooster Zen told them "you could use your attack from within and they can't penetrate us". "Thanks!" answers Paige.

Paige showered a stinging light rain at their aggressors, Prue wave a telekinetic force hurling them out. Cole threw several fireballs. Billie hurled another with her TK, Piper burst some. The other students had a slingshot some potions towards the lower demons. Then the twelve Zen put down the shield, in an instant Keith and Kasou leap up high, diving to slash the demons along with other Light Legions throwing blades. Soon fireballs started showering through them, Billie deflected a lot as well as Prue. Paige shouted "fireball" lots of fireballs were orb out and she threw it to the group of monsters. Phoebe engage in a physical combat using her martial arts ability, delivering kicks and blows, while levitating to avoid attacks, then threw a dagger. Prue blasting a huge psychic blade slashing eleven demons in one strike. The other witches throwing their own vials, some of them using their gifts, four of whom have pryokinesis, setting demons on fire, the others had the ability of speed and kicking demons as their team mates had them stab by daggers. One certain witch has a banshee like power her fierce scream drives her enemies down. Two witches turned some demons into blooming flowers and threw vials at them. One witch shape shifted into a wolf ravaging the enemies. The rest of the witches using their own magic's and skills vanquishing demons. The students applying what they learned and been preparing at the manor, they made a spell and created a huge mythical white tiger standing six feet, in a sudden the tiger rampages towards the warlocks as controlled by its creator. The Whitelighters had brought their own crossbows against the Darklighters, dodging arrows on both sides. Andy had killed nine and Kyle took down ten.

There were still lots of demons shimmering in, some are upper level ones as Cole notices, he walks at them, with his atheme. He threw an energy ball as he also duck against a coming one, he used the same tactic he did when he killed the Triads and fortunately eight demons went down. He blasted the other ones.

Piper running for cover at times, she keep exploding them. Fireball raining at her, she use her phasing power as those blasts just pass through her, and in a powerful force blew more than a dozen of demon as she simultaneously, sprinkle her hands. From behind her an intense projectile blasted five demons in front of her. The attack came from Leo, Piper turned around and saw him and she stared wondering at him. "I'll explain later Piper, let's get going" Leo told her. Piper just nod and they separated as she blew another three demons. Leo walks through the valley as he blasted the spider-demon, blocking his way.

Prue keeps on moving forward throwing every demon she could get to. The telekinetic force she waves out is so strong that the demons being hurled through the ground and to the stone walls ended up bursting because of the impact. She saw her chance and kick a demon about to dive into her, she fight them using her martial arts skills. In a sudden she astral project. Astral Prue hurling lots of demons, the real Prue took several fireballs flying mid-air aimed for her teammates and she threw them to the demons near her. Astral Prue entered into the warlock and burst him from inside. Her astral self returned and blast another huge psychic blade slashing dozen more demons. She keeps hurling several others.

Paige orbing from place to place while doing light rain, showering it to a group of demons as they end up in ashes. She called for demons and threw them at their own kind. She blasted another light rain killing four more and another three. She orb stones hitting her opponents right into their heads. She run for cover as projectiles blasted her. She turns around and saw debris of edge branches she called for them as it orb telekinetically to the demons and impaling them. She keeps moving and again shoots a huge stinging light rain shower, bluish orb lights cloaking a number of demons until they explode.

Phoebe still in a martial arts combat, while occasionally throwing potions. Another warlock rages at her, she summersaults backward, did a round kick at him as soon as she got near its head she did a penance wave as the warlock died. Fireballs ranging at her she channeled it to the demon who wants to kill her, surprise at what happened five demons eaten by fire. She run and levitated as she roll at one of the demons back and stab him with a dagger she took from her waist. Then another dozen of demon surrounded her, before those creeps could move they all explode. While the fires went down, Cole stood meters away from her smiling, he swear he'd protect her.

Billie on her own, hurling off these evil minions, while deflecting fireballs and taking it back to its rightful owners. She also knew a few hand to hand combat skills as she threw some punches and chops then throwing off her evil foes.

The fairies, nymphs, leprechauns, giants and others are off battling the ugly little trolls. Using a certain tricks of their own while dodging from the attacks. They manage to get rid a number of them, they also had some potions of their own throwing it to the demons. The nymphs run behind a tree as two demons after them, unknowingly the fairies appeared from behind and drop the two demons a net then the giant with his huge wooden shaft hammered the demons down as the Leprechauns finish them off with a potion vial. Just a little teamwork and tactics Kasou told them. While the other witches, using pyrokinesis, speed, banshee scream, shape shifting to an animal, transforming these demons into plants, combined with potion throwing, had them killed at least less than thirty evil relics.

The magic school residents running for cover and dodging while preparing for another offense. Their tiger friend have been rampaging and jumping tearing evil flesh. Some of the other students nestled in a safe place that covers them, they had catapult throwing potions against the demons.

Kasou together with the remaining Light Legion warriors in tiger like fight, blades clashing within demonic flesh, fireballs in exchange of another energy balls. Kasou slash after slash as he do some martial arts stunts ducking at an enemy projectile, then diving down for a slice against their foes. While his brothers forwarding to the valley as they threw their energy stars. Along with them fights the twelve Zen in full force.

Boros watching from his fortress as he already sets foot at the valley.

Boros: I'll let you win enough, but I will still stand victorious in the end

Amarth is by the footline of the valley as he saw an approaching Keith dived down right in front of him. Amarths' pawns rush through the good fighter. Keith in a lightning spin move slashed down these dark hordes.

Amarth: it's about time we finish this, you've been delayed for death

Keith: bring it on! I'll make sure you taste a living hell!

The two shadow warriors leap to meet each other attacks, intense fighting aura from both. Their swords clash, in a lightning move, bang after bang, slashing thru the air, no flesh met with their blades yet. Amarth threw a fireball, Keith using his sword deflected it. He counter attack by throwing an energy ball at Amarth, but he dodge at it. They jump form ground to ground meeting steels at the air. An extreme sword fight, combined with kicks, yet neither were harmed.

The Halliwell sisters have marched on the valley, Leo and Cole followed from behind. Six foot monsters drop by awaiting them, salivating with a sharp claw waiting to strike them. An upper level demon dressed in hood appeared and fired at Leo. Another one shimmers in and blasted Cole. The four sisters stood aback, as the monsters are racing after them. Piper waves her hand but instead of busting she freezes them.

Prue: good idea

She threw a huge psychic blade twice and twenty three of them obliterated. Paige showering a light rain eliminated another half.

Piper: we've been trained for this. (she exploded the remaining frozen)

Cole battling one on one with an upper level demon, having exchange of fire power, dodging and running for cover, then blasting again. The demon shimmered behind and grips him in a strong hold. Unable to move his hands but he waves his head backwards hitting the demons' nose. Cole made use of his little learning from Keith, executing multiple kicks and settling for a final blast as the demon was consumed in flames. Leo hiding behind a rock as his opponent keeps on pounding him with projectiles, he fires then ducks and fires back for several times, until he got a clear shot and push the energy to full and killed this upper level demon with his little avatar power.

Paige: wait, some more are coming

Piper: some more will be pulverized

As she explodes them in full impact and blasted a wide ranged of upcoming ones. Prue with her telekinetic wave hurled many warlocks in full power through the valley most of them burst as she fired a Psychic blade to the remainders. Phoebe doing her martial arts skills again at four demons, who tried to assault her, then used her dagger to stab them in the chest and had the other by her penance wave. The four sisters eyeing straight to face off Boros.

Andy leading the other Whitelighters with the weapons they made, are beating all the hell out of the Darklighters. Less than twenty of these evil guardians have perished. The rest of them, are still battling demonic pawns who joined Boros war. In the looks of things the good side is winning. Almost over hundreds of demons were obliterated. The unity of the forces of good made it more possible. Billie setting forward to the valley as she hurls demons along her way.

Nearing their destination, a certain demon appeared whose presence is familiar with all of them and much specially to Prue, a wild blow of wind licks their hair. As the demon becomes more visible out of the spinning wind, the sisters were astonished at the presence of Shax. He fires two energy blasts at them, Prue deflected the projectiles.

Piper: Phoebe do you still remember the spell to vanquish him?

Phoebe: I think I forgot

Prue: (with furious eyes) we don't need spells, his all mine, I have

some unfinished business here

Paige: but Prue, we need a combined power to….

Prue: listen to me! Go! I'll be the one to take him down!

Shax fired three speeding fireballs directing at Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Prue stretch her right arm and wave her wrist forward holding the fireball before it hit her three sisters, then fire it back to Shax, it did him just minor harm. Darklighters shimmered in, shoot six arrows aiming at Paige, as Piper froze them, she burst three darklighters and Paige stings them with her light rain. Prue uses her TK to throw off Shax. He was hurled meters away, and morphs into a whirl wind attacking Prue. She jumps and dives away as Shax reformed he blasted another energy ball and Prue deflected it again. This time she threw a huge psychic blade slicing Shax left arm as he screams in pain. She fired another psychic blade and another one, this time slashing Shax across his chest and the last one into his right limb. He kept on screaming. Prue astral project by his side and fiercely kick him, the real Prue dashing forward for a flying kick. Both Prue furiously punching and kicking the wounded Shax.

Prue: that is for all the pain you cause me and my sisters!

Shax was push aback with her physical force, she then gave a very strong uppercut pushing Shax further. Astral Prue returned to her self. Looking the now fallen Shax.

Prue: this is where your evil ends!

She squinted, channeling her power through her eyes, her too much anger strengthens her ability, as she waves an intensified telekinetic blast breaking and twisting Shax body and bones, blood spraying out of his blue colored skin and a squeal of agony soars this demons throat. Prue looking him with sharp eyes and waves a psychic blade using her TK with it, the blade spins as it slice thru Shax body and the final psychic blade in full energy decapitated him as he burst to oblivion. Piper, Phoebe and Paige witnessed the awesome might Prue have done. They walk to her and held their sister.

All the forces of good are marching towards the valley, right after they vanquish primitive evil relics, a combined powers of witches, magic school residents, magical community, Light Legions, The Zodiacs have drive lots and lots of their enemies away most were vanquish. The Charmed Ones continuously battling and killing the dark minions standing in their way.

In a sudden an energy projectile blasted followed by a huge fireball, raging across the coming forces of good. They quickly run, separated and dodge, hid behind something. When they look where it's a coming from, a figure from the valley walking down through them became visible. It's the Source, snarling with hatred, as he fired to everyone he sees to. All of them retreated for cover. The Halliwells sneaking behind the rocks.

Paige: (behind a huge rocks) look who's here, it's the Source

Phoebe: oh my.. we've been tripping down to some worst memories

Prue: so this is the Source, didn't you guys already vanquished him?

Piper: did you forgot that old friends of ours are coming back from hell!

Prue: (chuckles) you did it before, now _we _do it again (stands up)

(she used her TK and hurled the Source three yards away)

Piper: not bad (she stood up and blasted the Source he boomed but didn't die)

Phoebe: does my power work in a far range?

Paige: who knows, but mine surely does (she shoots her light rain)

The Source fall from his attackers but stood up and blasted everyone, as the Good forces were scattered again running for cover. The rest of the magical community and other witches were suddenly afraid, it's the Source their dealing with right now, only the Charmed Ones have beaten him. Billie tried her shot as well, and she runs ducking to a fireball aftering her.

Piper: Phoebe, try to remember the spell

Phoebe: I'm sort of mental block, but I'm remembering the words

Cole in a flash fired right through the side of the Source, he fired again and he did hit, the Source fired back and he dives down for defense. Another energy blasted the Source, it came from Leo. Piper's husband fired another one almost wounding the Source. Piper and Phoebe saw them and tried to warned the men.

Cole: if you don't mind, I'll take this bastard, for ruining the precious

dream I had

Phoebe startled at what she heard, her serious face brought a little smile and a slight relief in her eyes. Still, she's confused of what she's feeling. But she whispered in herself "Cole".

Leo: I'm with you Cole, he owes me something too

The two men stared each other for a moment then looks at the Source with desire to take him out. The Source fired at them, Leo and Cole dived down again and then stood back as the two fired their powers, the Source was hit as he run for cover this time and he fires again. Cole saw his shot, blasted a huge intensified energy ball. Leo followed an energy projectile the Source was blown away, his now wounded. The Halliwells with Billie and the others forwarded to the field. Three light figures orb in just about five feet away from Leo. It's the elders Isaiah, Odin and Sandra, all three of them threw lightning bolts at the Source, and he fired back holding it against him. Another presence came by a dark smoke, its Avatar Omega using the power left of him standing beside Leo and Cole. The two former avatars with Avatar Omega wave out a projectile against the Source this time both his hands holding six energy blast. The six powers are coming at full force he can no longer hold it and it got him as he was burned and thrown away still alive but already weakling and on his knees.

The Source: evil will never die

Cole: but you will

Cole did the last shot of a huge concentrated energy ball, before anyone else could, Leo joined for an addition and the Source was scorched and exploded to nothingness. Cole kneel down a while gasping as well as Leo. The elders stood looking at everyone, smiling; Piper went to her husband and kissed him. Phoebe approach Cole and assisted him to get up.

Cole: it's ok, I'm fine

Phoebe: Cole, thanks

Cole: I'll always protect you

They turned their eyes and both of them felt strong aura not of power but of compassion. As Phoebe was about to meet his lips

Prue: (with Paige) Ah..Phoebe, we're not done…yet here, we still have

A Boros to vanquish

Prue and Paige eyed at each other and looks to Phoebe and Cole nodding. Cole nods at them and smiled to Phoebe, Phoebe smiles back at him.

Keith had Amarth still clashing, but now Keith is having the upper hand and the advantage and got his clear chance and slash Amarth down to his chest and slashed him seven times more, the last wield of his sword threw him away and as Amarth was hovering, Keith fired his energy star and BANG!BOOM! Amarth blew up to dust. The tired Keith walks through his team mates as they march atop of the valley.

The elders are now leading the Whitelighters, other witches, along with the magic school students, and magical community. On the other row are the Light Legions and the Zodiacs. Most of them got minor injuries, but the desire to win has kept them going.

Kasou, Keith and Billie walking on their own front, Leo and Cole stood behind The Charmed Ones on the front line. The combined forces of good have gotten to the valley and near the Dark Fortress. Stunned at what they saw hundreds of demons from other dimensions awaits them before the gates. They stood still at the sight before them. Ugly creatures, raging dark hordes each holding fireballs aiming for them.

Sandra: still many of them, we're outnumbered, (looks behind her)

Prue: no evil should win against the greater good

Phoebe: we're the good guys here, right?

The awaiting demonic legions blasted plenty of huge fireballs and energy balls. In no time Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige all held each other and got connected. The Zodiacs, The Light Legions and the Elders combined their powers creating a vast shield for their entirety.

The connected Halliwells creating an awesome magical bond, Prue waved out a powerful telekinetic force deflecting the projectiles from them, Piper doing an explosive force, Phoebe channeling her empathy for a penance wave, Paige blasting her light rain, from the Charmed Ones alone, over a hundred demons were wiped out by the combined energy they released.

The rest saw their cue; Cole fired energy balls on and on, Leo blasting the creatures with Avatar Omega. Billie deflecting lots of fireballs, The Elders, The Zodiacs and The Light Legions all fuse their powers throwing energy waves, and the rest, on their own power, eliminating away evil pawns.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige in their combined intensified power have vanquished majority of warlocks, demons and monsters. They all burned to ashes. But little did they know that the powers they've been using have caused them a diminishing energy from deeper within. The forces of Good felt the tiredness of this battle. Now it's time for them to destroy the dark fortress.

Approaching near the gates a harsh lighting bolt strike down the ground from the sky, just three meters away from them, all of them took cover from the strong impact. Atop of the fortress appeared the cruel being which they knew by the name Boros.

Boros: you've gotten this far, and you've cause me enough damage!

(waves his hand in an instant and threw all his enemies)

The Charmed Ones along with their allies were hurled across the ground. All of them feeling the pain of a bad landing. Other witches with them and magic school students were badly hurt. The six foot tiger summoned by students ramming towards Boros ferociously. But Boros just clenched his left fist and the tiger vanished with a smoke.

Boros: your little tricks wont work,

Staring at the fallen forces with wrath, Boros stretch his palm to the ground and created a strong quake shaking the ground. Rocks and soils are floating out, hitting everyone, the fairies and nymphs run of fear some of them slid from the quake and hit by floating stones, The Light Legions and Zodiacs jumping to avoid the rocks. Billie using her TK, to clear her lane, Piper explodes them, Paige called a lot of these floating materials and orb it somewhere else. Prue stands and forwards, Phoebe followed her sister. The Elders have risk their chance and blasted Boros a Lightning bolt, Avatar Omega with Leo fired with them. But Boros fires back with all his might, and hurled them away along with their energy wave. Boros levitated, opens his arms and outstretched both his palm, energy blast waved out simultaneously firing in all direction, the good guys have no choice but to run as fast as they could in several places where they could take cover. The Whitelighters orb out with some charges and students, but the others didn't make it right before they vanished to blue lights.

THE MANOR

Henry had left and went to their apartment sitting in the couch, eyes closed as he was praying solemnly for the safety of his wife as well as his sisters-in-law. At Wyatt's room, Victor still lay unconscious; Patty by his side and Grams standing by the window, Little Wyatt and Chris is sleeping by the Playpen.

Patty: I hope they make it mom (depress voice)

Grams: they can make it Patty, I know they will, How's Victor?

Patty's face was puzzled of the question her mom asked. Penny never was that concern to her husband. But she thought this was different, it's life and death situation. After all his the father of the very first Charmed Ones, she always knew in her heart she love him. Grams speechless at Patty's facial expression.

Grams: did I say something unnecessary?

Patty: ah.. no, mom, his doing well now, his condition has change to better. (holding his hand, a trace of happiness in her face)

Grams: what else can I say, I do hope your husband makes it

Patty: (smiles) thanks mom (Grams hug her)

But the two weren't satisfied alone, the elders have sent them back to watch over and to wave their magic again for the Charmed Ones. Grams went to Patty to create something that will help the sisters later on. Even little Wyatt and little Chris will also do so.

BATTLE ZONE

The Halliwells, lay flat on their chest at the ground, with bruises and slits as they try to slowly get up. Leo tries to stand but his wounded in the right leg. Cole was also bleeding, a projectile caught him by his left abdomen. Billie suffered some slits in her arms and wound on her right forehead. Their allies lay injured merely breathing, some are crawling to a nearest place they could hide. The Whitelighters were seriously hurt too, yet still trying their healing powers if it can at every one. The Elders Odin, Isaiah and Sandra in their last resort blasting Boros their lighting bolts. But the demon shows no sign of being slowed down. He still stood in with a towering power all over them, as he strike the elders in a single hand and BAM! Boros lightning strike at them, but they didn't die yet. The Zodiacs united their aura to release a light wave and hit Boros at his left arm, but he just raised that arm of his and sent back those blasts to the Zodiacs. The remaining Light Legions along with Keith, Kasou and the Monks concentrated all their power to beat Boros but it's still no use. The previous attacks just burned his hood and had it smoke but it never even got ripped. The elders still standing as well as The Zodiacs and the Light Legions, but all of them were now imbalance in their feet and felt their strengths have subsided. Boros fired towards the Charmed Ones, Billie in all her might move them away telekinetically against the assault. The blast hit the ground from where they were and it burned. Billie sigh in relief as she felt herself a little dizzy on the ground.

Paige: (sat on the ground) thanks Billie,

Cole: his totally more powerful than I ever have thought (gasping)

Piper: Prue, we're doomed now (gasping, wipes a dirt from his mouth)

Prue: we cant let this creep win! (getting tired)

Phoebe: (to herself) Kori, if you could hear us, please help us, please

No one answered to them, even Prue tries too, but nothing happened.

Boros: If you think you'll all die so fast, then you're wrong, dead wrong!

You're death should be of more painful, so you'll remember the

Time you fall from Boros!

Boros raised his right hand lifted a fairy, two witches and another three students near his sight. He clenched his fist and these individuals covered with fire and explode. Leo shouted "NOOOOOOOOO!". Boros did the same to the other Light Legion warriors lying on the ground who barely can move. Keith was so furious, seeing his brothers' fate.

Keith: you are a loathsome being!

Boros: (smiles sadistically) you don't understand don't you, look around,

This world is completely morphing into my realm, a realm of

Darkness and Hell is NOW! Ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!

Keith: we will all die before it happens, and end your reign of terror!

Boros: then die as you all wish, but you can't vanquish me!

He spread his hands again and threw everyone around him. This time he burned the remaining Light Legions rampaging towards him, as he threw fireballs at some nymphs and Leprechauns. Cole and Leo fired at Boros but nothing happened, as the demon fires back at them, they quickly move for cover with the help of Prue's TK. The Elders in disbelief of this very powerful evil, avatar Omega fired another projectile just to distract Boros though it did him nothing.

The Halliwell sisters found a chance to connect. They all held their hands together. Wind blows strong as their magic is rising. Boros turned his attention at them, he felt the power but he was not threatened.

Boros: so this is the Charmed power every evil was afraid of.

He waves his hand to strike the Halliwells, but their connection shielded them from the blast. Boros disbelief in what he saw. Fired another one in an impact as he happens to break the shield and threw the Charmed Ones away.

Boros: what you do is just child's play to me, I'm expecting something

more but I feel disappointed (sarcastically)

The Charmed Ones trying to get to their senses and still standing up.

Paige: how could he break our bond? It's supposed to be powerful to

Vanquish him (gasping)

Phoebe: something is missing, I don't know (aching)

Prue: you bastard (tired)

Boros giving off some energy in order to merge the real world to his dark realm, then turned his gaze at the Charmed Ones, preparing to terminate them for good. He threw them again and this time, blasting them with fire but unknowingly it redirected. He was surprised.

The Elders, The Zodiacs, Avatar Omega, The Light Legion monks uniting their remaining power, the other fallen witches were drag away by their other allies. The Elders ordered them to move out along with the magic school students and the magical community.

Andy still alive but wounded, he saw The Charmed Ones and the others lying down hopeless. Suddenly he thought of something. He forwards to the front nearing Boros. Leo saw him and he knew what he was thinking, Leo looks at Cole, suddenly they felt what Andy was trying to do.

Andy: hey you son of bitch! Goddamn bastard demon, come on out

Here, face me

All of them saw Andy, Phoebe got up quickly she saw and knew what his trying to do and shouts for him to stop. Piper still lying and aching her back as she remembers something, Paige had her leg hurt from the fall she tires to get up but she fell again. Prue still on her back at the ground felt really hurt, too late for her to notice what will happen. Leo and Cole merely getting up trying to stop him, Boros turned his focus on Andy, The united powers of the Elders and the others blasted Boros for a last possible chance. The demon just received it single handedly as he blast back. Andy, still provoking the demon, Boros about to wave his left hand for a kill at this whitelighter, the energy ball was thrown just so fast approaching Andy, Leo and Cole trying to get to him. But it's already to late! (_déjà vu all over again_) Leo jump at him as Cole tried to catch them. The three men were thrown away, and crushingly fell to the ground, Leo still breathing but injured as well as Cole. Both Piper and Phoebe screamed at the scene, hands on their mouth of this very ruthless deed. Andy looking at his stomach with his hand in it and saw traces of blood. He looks up, turn to his right and saw a kneeling Prue who just got up, several meters away from them, she's in shock, with eyes about to cry.

Andy: Prue you have to go on, the Charmed Ones must win

Prue's mind rewinds back in the past, the guilt she thought she got over returns again, more haunting this time. Her anger is rising, her fury is rising. When all of a sudden Paige screamed and got to her knees as Prue catch her youngest sister bleeding from her back. Piper aggressively dodge and hurt her leg, Phoebe manage to duck the fireballs from Boros. This even made Prue's rage rise intensely as another fireball aiming toward her pause mid-air and hurled back to Boros, who's right hand is still dueling with The Elders, Avatar Omega, The Zodiacs and Light Legions combined power. With all his energy he beat them again and seriously injuring all of them. Boros felt no hurt at all, still no sign of weakening. As he looks at the now enrage Prue with delight! Prue holding unto Paige, teary eyed while Paige's eyes stares at her gasping, as she holds her up into her lap and Paige held her sisters' hand. Phoebe crawls towards them with an aching Piper. Unknowingly anger makes Prudence powerful and strong, seeing Andy would have died for her again stir up her emotions to extreme and her youngest sister she just knew, almost dying for her, she thought they still need time to know each other. With all of these, Prue screams in fury! A very powerful force wave out in the entire place, it's shaking. Cole trying to pull and holding unto Andy as he might still make it, Leo assisting him, Keith had carried the wounded Billie as they move aback this shaking ground. Piper hold unto Prue's hand which is holding Paige and Phoebe place her hand atop of it. Phoebe suddenly gasped and saw a white place, it's the only premonition she got. Then she remember Kori's words "_you must all wake up, it has to hurt to wake you up". _Phoebe looks at their holding hands, all four right hands crossing each other. It's like she's seeing a certain shape. "_the wind blows, the diamond"._ Again she remember Kori's words.

Boros is now aiming at the sisters, releasing plenty of energy balls and fireballs all at the same time, but their connection and Prue's anger made a strong magical force hurling his projectiles somewhere else.

Their allies are moving away now, Cole, Leo tugging Andy still breathing, Keith and Billie and the others, The Elders, The Zodiacs, The Light Legions Avatar Omega, retreated away from the valley.

The Halliwell connection is growing rising to an intensified force. Phoebe came to know Kori's words. Prue was hurt with what happened to Andy again and to Paige, as well as she, by seeing Cole thrown away, she's worried she might not see him again to tell him the truth, Piper also hurting if ever she and Leo will live again for their kids. Paige is feeling the same, a will to see Henry again and be with him. Phoebe felt all of these.

Phoebe: I know what it feels, and it has to hurt Prue, even for you Piper

and Paige, it has to hurt, to wake us up!

Prue: (stunned) Kori, (they all felt the hurt, and it turns to something)

The four sisters glowed; Paige was suddenly healing from her wound. All four of them stand up slowly in circle, still holding their hands in a manner that their arms crossed. Phoebe became more aware of the intersection of their hands. A cross she came to see, the four of them, she then thought of the directional intersection like north, south, east and west. "_the wind blows" _she remembers from Kori.

Boros: doing your childish tricks again, it wont work, you witches

(he keeps sending them projectiles)

But this time he can no longer penetrate the Halliwell magic surrounding them. As he keeps pounding the sisters shield.

A voice spoke to them again

"_Arise Charmed Ones of the earth"_

From their bond suddenly they all saw a rainbow of colors hovering at the magical force of their very connection.

Paige: the visible colors, we can see it now!

The atmosphere have become gloomy the world is changing into hell as the ground started to burn and in the top of the valley behind the dark fortress appears a vortex.

Boros: my time has come at last, a new hell on this earth, darkness will reign!

(sending projectiles to the sisters)

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, did the same thing they did to Haku, but this time in a much higher level. Prue wave a telekinetic force and it hurled Boros away, Piper exploding him on and on, Paige blasts her Light rain, Phoebe boosting her sisters power against Boros hatred. Boros is now vulnerable. They can all see. Prue fired a psychic blade slicing Boros chest, followed by Paige Light rain right into his wound, and it sting Boros painfully. He screamed and fired his energy blast at them Phoebe channeled it back at him through his desire of killing them.

Boros: this cant be happening, I'm invincible!

Phoebe then absorbed all emotions around her, Prue gave them the signal to combine all their powers as one. Prue released a Telekinetic wave combined with a psychic blade, Piper gave her explosive force, Phoebe added a penance wave combined with all the emotions from everyone and Paige doing the Light rain with it. Phoebe tied it all as one. The rampaging projectile energy from the Charmed Ones is comprised of full power. Boros counters attack as many as he can but his projectiles was just eaten away as this energy blast shot at him enveloping his wholeness, the cutting impact of the telekinetic psychic blade, along with a combusting force in every limbs of his, feeling the severe torture of the penance wave and the sting of the light rain crushing his demonic entirety. He screamed in extreme agony. But the vortex from behind is consuming their worlds energy a growing darkness is spreading. Boros fell to his knees crashed and weakling.

Prue remembers Kori words "_in your darkest hour, the great light"_

Prue: the darkness must end, the great light will finish you off…

Piper: I remember her telling us the final spell..

Paige: it's the great light against this darkness

Phoebe: yeah! I got it, a spell that will vanquish him and his dark world

They look around and saw the atmospheric glumness already taking over

Lights and thunder, Apocalypse seems at hand

Phoebe remembers it very well, combining that spell in them as the power of four. They stood and hold each other tight from left to right: Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Paige.

Prue: Phoebe the spell before it totally devours us now!

Phoebe: Ok, just repeat after me "_The Power of Four, Light out darkest hour"_

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige (chanting)

"_THE POWER OF FOUR, LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR"_

They chant it several times. Boros keeps on squealing in pain, as he twist and burns. Then from the above, a light peered into the dark skies and clouds, a light aiming at Boros as he explodes, destroyed and vanquished.

The Great Light shined out all over, chasing all the darkness away and closing the vortex while sucking every evil aura and entity that's left, it prevented the fusion by creating a new energy barrier in between worlds. Then a good magical aura waved out bringing back everything to normal. Then it started to rain, washing away the stench of wickedness that has passed by.

From the Elders to the Zodiacs, The Light Legions, Keith, Billie, Kasou, Andy, Leo, Cole, Kyle, and the rest of their friends stood in amazement as the great light glows in them healing all their wounds, as they saw the souls of their fallen friends rise up to their destination, to that light.

The Charmed Ones kept a tight hold, as a magical force of motley lights spiraled around them. Both their bodies glow and the glow went out on all of them the connection swirling the orb lights as it started to form a figure. A voice they heard

"_The Eye of Heaven, the great Light, blessed be Charmed Ones"_

Prue: Kori thanks!

Piper: me too

Phoebe: I knew what you'd mean,

Paige: blessed be too, thanks! (All four of them smiled at her)

They suddenly closed their eyes, moments after, they saw they were again at the Rose garden. Kori stood with them in a different dress a glowing white with golden linen and a ring of roses around her head, she's smiling and the Hallliwells smiled back. The sisters are confused, they thought their dead, Kori told them that they're not. She brought them here for answers, enlightenment.

Kori: _You must be confused, and lots of questions flowing through your minds. I'm Korona, an ancient witch many millennia ago just like you_

Phoebe: if you already existed before, why didn't you vanquished Boros?

"_every thing has it's time for it's own, and it takes time from four powers coming from the four corners of the world, through the four elements of life and four powerful souls to end his evil"._

Paige: but how come it would be us? You waited that long?

Piper: and we never used the four elements of life for all we know

"_the energy from the magic you created, summoned the life force of those four elements all around the world, the final spell you chanted, The very Power of Four, called every life orbs and all four powers around you"._

Phoebe: I got it now and I understand (her sisters looked at her)

I'll explain later at home (smiles)

Prue: there's still something not clear, how did we got connected?

"_After I died, my spirit was transformed into four orb lights, flowing through every magical line until it reaches to four powerful sisters. Thousands of years have passed; too many souls have died for it, waiting for that time. But my reincarnation wasn't at hand until Melinda Warren was born, her magical line paved way for my departed spirits to all flow within a wiccan line growing stronger in every generation. Until it went down through Patty Halliwell and her first born daughter, it had started to awaken me, as she will give birth to three more girls, giving finally a home to my four spirit orb lights. But the last one must be separated a while to give way to the power of three. The every battle they win, my force started to rise. But as for me to be reincarnated the first born must die, so I will be reborn with her in a certain time. Her death will give her remaining sisters a purpose and will lead and unite them to the last one to revive the power of three, while waiting to be united to the first for the arrival of the four powers."_

Piper: out of all the pains and loneliness we've been,you mean it's

destined to! (bit tempered)

Paige: and that's it! I have to be separated and Prue has to die?

Prue: it's getting a little tricky here

"_It happened for a reason, sometimes pain makes us stronger it helps us to survive, we get hurt, for us to know, to feel and be driven to live, _

"_And because only four sisters from the line where my spirit orbs had flow will be able to defeat this ancient evil that will rise and feed the world to darkness"_

Phoebe: how did you know all about it?

"_I existed in Boros time, searching for something that will vanquish him and to stop his plan. Unfortunately the power to stop him does not exist yet, but I'm not giving up searching four souls to end his fantasy. Then I learnt that he has sent his assassins to hunt me down, I told myself I cant die unless his dead, so I cast a magic that will separate my spirit if ever I died, into four orb lights and flow into four good souls of four witch sisters of the next magical generation" "And prophesized to the ancient Wise men and Supremes that only the diamond can kill Boros" _

Phoebe: and that _Diamond is us_, you used that term to conceal the four

powerful sisters that will arrive, and no one figured it out that

the diamond is a shape with four corners…. in popculture, with

that it signifies the four of us. But most of who heard, took it

as a literal diamond found in archeological areas

(all eyes on Phoebe, Kori nods and smiles at her)

Prue: (she blinks her eyes) Pheebs, you're a smart girl

Piper: you didn't cast a smart spell huh! (Phoebe chuckles)

Prue: now I understand (she holds Paige hand)

Paige: and so do I (she looks at Prue and puts another hand on her)

"_That's why you saw me after you died Prudence, our connection had you reborn to be reunited with your sisters as well as I am. Your unity and wholeness brought all spirit orb lights of mine together and as one. Now that Boros has been vanquished, my soul is free. Thank you Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige."_

Piper: I'm sorry if I got too harsh before, but thanks again

Phoebe: we'll miss you, though we never really partied, but hey

you did us a lot of favor than we can think of, thank you

Paige: you completed us, thanks

Prue: making us whole and more closer as sisters! Thanks Kori

The Charmed Ones walk to Kori and they hug her. She broke out after with a happy face in her. The Halliwell sisters stood closer next to each other and held their hand tight.

"_There's always a Light behind the Darkness" _

"_Blessed be Charmed Ones"_

Kori's spirit glows in golden lights as she ascended to her destination.

A/N: not over yet! A very special Charmed ending. Thanks and Enjoy!


	8. Act 7

**ACT 7** THE VALLEY OF ETERNITY

In a matter of moments the four sisters are back in the valley. They looked around and saw every one welcomed them with a smile. It's almost dawn, the rain has passed. The Elders, The Zodiacs, The Light Legions, Avatar Omega, the Whitelighters, the surviving witches, magic school students, the magical community, Kasou, Keith, Billie, Kyle, Andy, Leo and Cole. They all gave kudos to the four sisters, every body is rejoicing, celebrating liberty, from the darkness that almost corrupted this world. The sisters were overwhelmed as they gave all their smile and thanks to every one. As the crowd subsides from it's joyous reaction, Piper nods to Prue, even Phoebe and Paige told her eldest sister, she need to say something. Piper push Prue forward and got everybody's eyes. Prue got no choice but to speak

Prue: _it's been really a long night and a scary one we've all had, but we_

_didn't gave it up, we fought we'd all our souls, some of us have_

_fallen, made sacrifices, but their deaths would not be in vain, their_

_memories will always be remembered, and it's vindicated by each_

_and every one of us for fighting to the last. And the Charmed Ones_

_didn't won this war alone, everyone is responsible, for WE ALL_

_defeated this dark forces, and showed them they cannot take_

_over this world to evil. The good Magic will always stand for the_

_greater good. Thanks. Blessed be!_

Everyone paid her a warm applause. Piper, Phoebe and Paige hug her again and they all hug together.

Piper: what a great speech!

Phoebe: your oozing with so much presence Prue, I wish you gave

me a special mention (laughing and kisses her sisters)

Paige: I'm so lucky, really a big sister to look up to

Prue: anything for my sisters and thanks, we did it all together

(she hugs them again, giving each one a kiss on the cheek)

Still celebrating for Victory, Leo walks to Piper, both of them happy, he hugs her, they stared for a while and kissed, Cole walking as Phoebe meeting his direction. Before anyone of them said a word Phoebe move to her height and gave Cole a warm embrace as he embraces her too. Then without any word they just kissed and broke it after.

Phoebe: Cole, I lied….. I still love you

Cole: (smiles) I never gave up on you Phoebe, I love you too

(they kissed again passionately)

Prue and Paige standing together looking at every one in full happiness, jumping and cheering and laughing

Paige: looks like we're left behind lovers lane

Prue: it's only me, your married and Henry is waiting for you

Paige: and Andy is waiting for you too (she points her to Prue)

It's your turn sis (Prue grinning at her )

Andy stood well, cured by the light from his wound, as Prue walks towards him, a smile on his face shows.

Prue: hey don't ever do that again!

Andy: I just thought you needed a push

Prue: but not that, I don't wanna see you die the second time coz of me

Andy: but I didn't, and I will not die not telling you again, you're really

so much important to me Prue

Prue: and so are you, Andy

(without any words they kiss and in seven years since)

As Paige walks through her charges and other friends, she saw Kyle and gave him a hug of a friend and thanked him. As a fellow Whitelighter of her orb in with someone very close to her. It's Henry, Paige walked to her husband and it seems they been separated for years he hug her tight.

Paige: so glad you're here

Henry: Nica, fetch me up and told me the story, (they both thank Nica)

I'm so happy I'd see you again, I miss you so much

Paige: hey! We're just together yesterday,

Henry: but it's a long night for me, you mean so much, very much

(Henry smiles at her and they just kissed tight)

It's already dawn, just minutes before the sun will rise, but the glimpse of it's ray is already reflecting the valley. When they all looked through the once evil place, it changed by magical aura, as the hasty grass, burnt grounds were being morph and as it glows. It bloomed roses, red, red roses. Phoebe knew what it was, it's as similar as the Rose Garden they've been.

The sun is rising, the Zodiacs bid goodbye, as well as The monks and their Light Legions and Kasou teleported out, the Whitelighters along with their surviving charges and witches have greet everyone farewell, tugging with them the Magic School students who gave thanks to Leo. The survivors from the Magical community waved goodbye to the Charmed Ones. Avatar Omega nods at them he took the powers he lend to Leo and left. And last, the Elders had something to say.

Isaiah: once again you've proven yourselves a worthy protectors of the

Innocent

Sandra: we're proud for all of you,

Odin: In spite of everything you complain (looks to Piper who was surprise)

But we admit of not seeing sometimes, anyway its old history

And this time you saved us, thank you

Isaiah: Some things have worked out on its own and back to normal now

Sandra: we're giving you a time for your lives, but still you're a

Charmed Ones (the sisters smiled) Andy and Prue and to

you Cole and Phoebe

The elder nods at them. They were overwhelmed with the elders remarks.

Phoebe: does it mean Cole can now stay (rupture for both of them)

and Prue and Andy are legal? You know the…

Odin: yes! as you all think, but remember your duties

Prue thank them so much and kissed Andy again. The elders orb out

Piper: Prue, you're always special, that's not fair with me and Leo

(she's just joking, but happy for her)

Prue: you said that you and Leo are just once in a blue moon, why would

we copy when we can be original (they both laugh and teasing)

Paige: where's Billie? She's just here earlier

Phoebe: and where is the slashing guy, they better not be doing at this

early morning

Piper: Phoe…………be.. (Paige saw them)

Paige: oh.. their right there just plain talking and nothing else..

Couple of minutes earlier Keith and Billie had been talking, he healed her and bondages her injured leg as he carried her out when the battle is on full extreme with the Halliwells and Boros. But because of the light she got cured. Billie thanked Keith a lot and he told her she's good, a good witch and fighter. They still talk while the sisters watch from not far.

Billie: so are you leaving now?

Keith: my job is done here, but if you want me to leave? Then… I'll..

Billie: I didn't say that

Keith: I think I want to know you more, after what we've been (shy)

Billie: you're a bit extraordinary you know (Keith chuckles)

Keith: I guess I am, and so are you, you're beautiful

Billie: Already know that, why don't you just tell it straight? (squints)

Keith: mind if we could…, I'll stick around for a while and………

He was startled as their eyes crossed locked and his lips just inches away from Billie. Well, he kissed her and cuts out

Keith: oops…I'm sorry

Billie: I'm sorry too.

Keith: Ok, no I'm not sorry

He kissed her and she kissed him back. The Halliwells standing like watching a romantic movie and cheering the two up.

Phoebe: (to Paige) plain talking huh, that's a nice way of talking

(laughing, Prue tap her with warning)

After that Keith and Billie walk through the Halliwells and thanked them. The sisters express their gratitude for the two. Billie hugs each of them, as Keith shaking hands with Andy, Leo, Cole and Henry. The two are about to left holding hands.

Phoebe: (to Billie) in less than a week you got a boyfriend?

Billie: what can you say, I'm a lucky witch

Paige: just take care of her, and if you just need us Billie

Billie: thanks, we'll still see once in a while, I got a lot to learn

Keith: and got so much to teach you and something

Phoebe: some…thing…..(green smile and playing eye brows)

Keith and Billie left as they walk out of their way.

Piper: Phoebe..you've benn hitting since earlier

(Phoebe gave her a teasing look)

Prue: this is one thing that feels amazing!

(they look up to their guys, holding them)

Paige: just what we all deserved

Phoebe: like I said, good witches, always get the best guys!

(smiles, even the four gentle men)

Paige: that's a matter of fact

Piper: it's time we celebrate!

Prue: for a grand sisters Halliwell reunion!

Sunrise came, it's golden rays have hammered down the place and the whole of San Francisco. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige together with their respective men have all greeted the dawn of the new day. As they all orb out back home at the Manor.

THE MANOR (early morning)

From the Manor, no one ever knew Grams and Patty with little Wyatt and Chris assisted everyone at the valley by sharing their magic and life force when the Charmed Ones needed it.

Grams hug her daughter. Patty walk near to her now well conscious husband and they hug and kissed. Wyatt and little Chris lay by the bed with their grand parents in a blissful state. Prue and Andy, Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Cole, Paige and Henry just got back and at the living room stood Grams, all of the sisters gave her a hug. With Penny are little Wyatt and Chris their parents quickly cuddled them. From the stairs two people went down holding each other. Patty and Victor, very happy to see the Charmed Ones alive and well. Prue, Piper and Phoebe gave there dad a caring hug, he made it. As she caress each of her daughters hair. Paige meanwhile stood with Henry just looking at them but she feels good for her sisters as she looks up to Henry's shoulder. When she just look behind her shoulder she saw something, a transparent figure, she knows who he is, it's her father Sam waving and smiling at her as she smiles back and felt complete now just like what she saw with her three eldest siblings. Then the figure was gone. Henry asked her if she's ok, and she told him she just saw a very close friend. As Victor had his share with his daughter, well it's Patty's turn. Victor smiles at all of them and Paige nods at him. Prue, Piper and Phoebe went to their moms' awaiting arms, and Paige joined this time, finally Patty can hug all her four daughters, she felt whole now. She lean her eyes on Victor as he nods at Patty joyfully. Being the big man in the manor Victor went to the boys in the middle and puts both his arm at Cole in the left and Leo on the right. Looking at them, Andy stood by the wall with Henry, smiling. Victor told them to take good care of her daughters, including Andy and even Henry. Grams broke the family bonding a while.

Grams: what a best way to celebrate this with a reunion breakfast. I have

something on the table

They all went to the dining room, perhaps they didn't notice it because of the so much bonding they want to have. It's been a long night for them and they all are starving. So all of them went to the dining table and enjoyed their _one magical family breakfast._

THREE MONTHS LATER

Charmed Ones are finally enjoying their lives

Prue got her life back did a short job as a photographer for 415 magazine again, then opened her own photo studio downtown named _Diamond Images._ No one have a memory of her dying only her sisters and her dad. She's still living in the manor with Piper and Leo along with her nephews. She still spends time with all her sisters either visiting Phoebe or Paige in their own apartments. Andy pays her a visit as they're already engage and planning to get married anytime soon. Andy still looks over at some of his charges but one of the best gifts the elders granted him is being with Prue, and he was sent back to life again and the new cleaners fixed it up for him, but diminishing some of his whitelighter powers. He works again as an inspector and the elders detective just in case of _other_ crimes. Prue and him got to spend a lot of times now.

Piper as usual a mother, taking care of her kids as well as P3 and a new restaurant which she named P4, and we all know where it came from. She and Prue are still closer than ever as she's the only sister left with her, Phoebe and Paige often visits at the manor to spend time all together. Piper really made a good chef and being a great mom to Wyatt and Chris and a great wife to Leo. Still her handy man on the manor, P3 and P4, he helps her wife with their business and being a good father to his kids. He still shares his hands with students at Magic School in which he teaches part time.

Phoebe finally found the true love she's been looking for. She had lots of emotional ups and downs, but proved herself a winner. She can't fake what she feels the moment she and Cole met again, her love for him was reborn. Whenever she had time she visits the manor for sister moments. She and Prue no longer bash like before. She's keeping her career up at the Bay Mirror by giving advices in her _Ask Phoebe column_ and writing a book in which she applies her study of Psychology. She lives in her own apartment with her husband, after the recent demon invasion she and Cole tied the knot, all her sisters and family were there witnessing the sacred union. Cole really loved him as well as she does to him. His been back to work as a district attorney again, at times Phoebe is her forensic psychologist at certain cases, all human. They're making out the best of their marriage and planning for kids.

Paige finally got to know and meet the oldest sister she never knew. She and Prue fortunately found their time to bond and spending time to know each other deeper as sisters. Whenever she got time she goes to see her sisters at the manor all of them. Her life is running smooth and her work as social worker allowed her more to help people and be a part time teacher at Magic School. But her half whitelighter job is still active as she does a frequent check on her charges. And she feels great about everything in her life and much greater whenever she's with the man who lights up her days more than her power, the enlightenment she ought to understand, Henry. He really loves Paige a lot, and he shows and let her feel it. Still doing his job and keeping eye on his parolees. Paige and him lived as normal couples in their own apartment.

**A CHARMED CHRISTMAS**

It's Christmas the best season of the year to spend with family, outside the cloudy light sky, the manor door was decorated with candy canes and yellow bells. At the living room stands a christmas tree with lots of gifts underneath covered with colorful wrappers, from around the inside of the ground floor hangs a lot of decorations. Little Wyatt and little Chris wearing their Christmas hats and playing with their toys by the couch. Leo sitting by his sons and Andy stood near window table holding a glass of juice, both men staring at two ladies hanging stuffs in the Christmas tree. "there you are" said Prue right after she hangs a red ball by the upper right. Piper on the other side fixing the tree "hhmmm, much better" Prue was done and she stood still smiling at Andy by the window and went down to see her nephews playing their toys. "it's been sometime since we had this" Piper said and sat with her husband at the sofa. Prue looks at her watch, she's waiting for her other sisters. Leo went up heading to the kitchen "another juice or pasta" he offered Prue. "maybe later, when all's here" she answered. Piper was alarmed, she forgot to baked the macaroni she put by the fridge, "oh my god, I forgot it" Prue thought it was something "what did you forgot" she ask her. "the macaroni, its cold it wasn't bake yet" answered Piper. "I thought so" said Prue. Piper stood up walks to the kitchen. While Prue attends to her nephews and Andy walks to her, "boys will be boys, can't wait to have my own" happily telling Prue. She just smiles at what she heard "well I prefer a girl as first born if you mind". Andy wiped his chin "how about we make it fraternal twins" he jokes. Prue stood and kiss his cheek. Piper went by the table bringing a huge oblong aluminum tray with a fried turkey on it as Leo already prepared the table for lunch. "What took them so long?" ask Piper. "there'll be here a minute" answers Leo. The door bell rang, "I got it" Andy went to get it. As he opened the door "Merry Christmas" greeted Phoebe and Cole with Victor. Phoebe was holding a cake, Andy took it for her as Cole smiled at everyone by the hallway both his hands carrying a box in glossy reddish and green wrappers. Victor had a plastic bag too and gave it to Piper as he hug and gave her a seasons greeting. Prue went to her dad "Merry Christmas" she said and he greet her back and embrace his eldest. Victor immediately went to his grandsons and handed them their gifts the boys are so happy. Phoebe went to Piper and hugs her then kiss her sister on the cheek, she did the same to Prue. Andy and Leo walks to Cole greeting each other a Merry Christmas as they gave a warm hand shake. All of them there are so happy but still waiting for the youngest sister. Moments after, Paige walk in with Henry carrying a pack wrap in transparent yellow, she saw every body's smile and seems like they're all waiting for her. She greeted them all "Merry Christmas" as she giggles Henry nods and smiles and also greeting everyone. While he carries another height of gifts to his chest with both hands. Phoebe went to meet Paige walking towards them they hug giggling and stir laughs, as Paige went to gave a hug to Piper and then to Prue. Her two eldest sisters greeted her warm merry Christmas. They stood next to each other. Cole and Andy went to give Henry a hand on the gifts and fixed them all under the lighting Christmas tree. "The food is ready" Piper invited. "you know what, I didn't took breakfast and eaten anything earlier except for a cup of tea, coz I'll be having some here" Phoebe said. "better watch your figure" quipped Paige. "I hope my gift, is the purse, Prue has been promising me" says Phoebe. "I'm the little sister now, maybe I get the best" Paige told her teasingly. Phoebe gave her a surprise look. "your both my little sisters, so you both get the best" Prue adds, as she places her hands on their shoulder. Piper interrupted "hey don't forget the middle sister, I came first before them". The three look at her puzzled, Piper teasing with her looks and smiles as they all shared laughter. "Of course you are Piper, you're the best mediator here since" Prue told her. Paige hold Prue's hand "this is the best Christmas I ever had". "Me too" replied Prue. She smiles at her. Phoebe and Piper went near and all four sisters hug. Their husbands were at the hallway before the living room, laughing and chatting. "I got an idea" Prue told every one and told them to go to the living room, as she went upstairs, as she went back she was bringing a camera. "nice proposal" says an excited Phoebe. Prue sets up the camera in its stand at the center as she had everyone stood by the Christmas tree. All is set, at first, Prue took pictures of each of them, then couples, Victor with his grand sons and of course Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all four sisters in one picture of memory. And lastly, Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Paige at the center, behind them stood Cole, Andy, Leo and Henry, holding unto their wives, below the ladies are little Wyatt and little Chris. They smile with _charm _and grace facing the camera, as Prue telekinetically clicked the shot button through her finger. There they have it, one big happy Christmas picture worth to remember. Afterwards all of them shouted _"Merry Christmas", _as laughter and joy filled the manor, each of them cherishing this very moment. Then two figures came in twirling lights, by the stairs, it's Grams and Patty, they all greet every one for the season and smile at them Victor walks to her and gave her a warmly embrace. The four sisters rush to see their mom and grandma and they exchange greetings. For the first Christmas ever they were all here and happy and complete. All of them walk to the dining table to share there lunch. The door bell suddenly rang. "go on I'll take it" Prue said. The rest of them stood at the hallway through the dining table. Prue went to open the door and found none, then she heard a sound not of human but of a feline, "meow" she heard, all inside heard it, and was curious. As Prue look down what she saw is none other than Kitkat their long time pet. Prue lowered herself to pick Kitkat and she hugs it to her cheeks. Piper, Phoebe and Paige was so pleased to see the once lady cat they have. It's back with them again, they never ask any questions of why, probably a surprise trivial gift and they were all happy even the guys. Prue held Kitkat down as the feline run through Phoebe and she carried it Piper and Paige getting a touch of it. Prue looking at them, Cole, Henry, Leo and Andy waiting for everyone, Piper, Phoebe and Paige smiled and waved Prue to go inside for their Christmas meal. As Prue was about to walk, she turned around and look outside to Prescott by the door, she smiles and raised her right hand, sprinkle her finger and the manor door closed magically with a chime.

THE END

A/N : I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who read!


End file.
